


A Little Dash Will Do

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Addiction, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Come Swallowing, Cumplay, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Magic, Oral Sex, Other, Partial Mind Control, Sleepovers, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: It's Rainbow Dash's birthday, hurray!  A mystery gift from Princess Twilight Sparkle, hurray!  A sudden and unexpected transformation leaving Rainbow Dash packing a throbbing member inside of her pants, hurra--huh?That's the situation as Canterlot High's top athlete grows a new attachment right there at her birthday party sleepover.  Thankfully no circle of friends is more supportive, and none other than Pinkie Pie drags her off to the closet to take the new part for a spin. What secrets does Rainbow Dash's new attachment hold?  Is it possible for something to be so tasty that it's addictive, or is there some sort of magic at play here?





	1. Gift Package

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter One: Gift Package  
-By Drace Domino

 

“Happy birthday, Rainbow Dash!” Pinkie Pie practically clung to Dash’s arm as she screamed the words with the utmost enthusiasm, a wide smile pressed against her face. Dash squirmed under the sudden outburst of affection, her eyes opening wide and looking back at her friend with a start.

“I heard you the first twenty times, Pinkie!” The tomboy chuckled a little, and moved one hand upward to press her palm against the young woman’s forehead. With a gentle push she eased Pinkie back down to her seat on the floor, and offered her hair a little tousle of affection after she was finished. “You don’t have to say it every two minutes.”

“But it’s just so exciting!” Pinkie giggled, and stretched her arms out to the party around them. “All your friends are here and plenty of cake and soda and sweets and games and pres-” Her eyes took on a look of shock, color draining from her cheeks. When she spoke again it was with a sudden rush of motion, darting up from the ground and dashing to the door with a near-blurring speed. A speed that even impressed Rainbow Dash. “We left the presents downstairs!”

The other girls all laughed and smiled as Pinkie rushed downstairs, leaving the party for just a moment. As soon as word got out that Dash had a birthday party coming up Pinkie had thrown herself into the event, planning for weeks to make it a special occasion filled with fun and excitement and all the best things about birthdays. The theme was a sleepover to celebrate friendship between the seven of them, and Pinkie had gone all out to decorate Dash’s room for the event. She...had a little explaining to do when Rainbow Dash had woken up that morning only to find Pinkie already decorating, but most of the girls had gotten used to the party planner’s joyful nature by now.

Rainbow Dash sat on the floor, wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a simple white tank top while she was surrounded by her friends. Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and even their new friend Twilight Sparkle were all there, each one of them wearing their own evening fashions. Even if Rarity was the only one that would refer to her pajamas as anything quite so fancy as fashion. So far the party had been great fun and just the sort of thing Rainbow Dash needed; a perfect opportunity to unwind from the dual responsibilities of her studies and being the best athlete Canterlot High had ever seen.

“Tell me, darling, what were you hoping to get for your birthday?” Rarity cooed, the only one not sitting on the floor. The stylish young woman was laying against the foot of the bed, and as she spoke she allowed her fingers to paw down the side of Dash’s shoulder. “A lovely accouterment with blue silk and embroidered golden lace, perhaps…?”

“Uh...y-yeah, Rarity, that sounds great.” Rainbow Dash just smiled and looked at Rarity, chuckling a bit as she did so. The worst part of the evening promised to be when Rarity made her put on a fashion show with whatever fancy outfit she had designed for her. But...it was a small price to pay, to be surrounded by so many good friends.

Eventually Pinkie Pie dashed back into the room, carrying with her armfuls of presents that towered almost as high as the pink puff of hair sticking out of her head. She giggled as she darted down to the center of the pile of young women, tossing the boxes to the floor and practically diving into them. She was already bouncing a particular package back and forth in her hands before tossing it over to Rainbow Dash, cheerfully letting her voice fill the room as she did so.

“Open mine first Rainbow Daaaaash!” She practically cackled in mirth. “Happy birthdaaaaaay!” Rainbow Dash merely smiled and obliged, tearing right into the gifts her friends had brought her. Over the course of the next half hour or so she sifted through her various gifts, each one of them warming her heart and reminding her of the special bond that she shared with her fondest friends. Pinkie Pie’s gift was a pair of tickets to an amusement park nearby that promised all sorts of fun for the two girls most likely to enjoy such things, and it came with a Pinkie promise that she’d go on all the fastest, scariest rides with her friend. A Daring Do book from Twilight Sparkle, a jug of Sweet Apple Acres’ own special cider from Applejack, and of course an overly frilly and fancy dress from Rarity, who gasped and fawned over it so much one could easily mistake it as a gift to her.

When all was said and done there was only one gift left that was unaccounted for; a small handheld package in brightly colored paper. As Rainbow Dash sat surrounded by her pile of birthday treats she stretched a hand down to pick it up, and when she wrapped her fingers around it Sunset Shimmer spoke up with a smile.

“That’s from Princess Twilight, back in Equestria.” She explained simply. “The last time I saw her she asked me to pass it along to you, along with an apology that she couldn’t make the party.”

“Aww, that’s so nice of the princess!” Fluttershy beamed, her sweet features lifting into a joyful expression. “Gosh, everyone from Equestria must be so nice.”

“That’s so awesome of her!” Rainbow Dash’s voice chimed up, just as she began tearing into the wrapping paper. “I can’t wait to see what she got me--woaaaah!” Rainbow Dash’s eyes went wide as she finished unwrapping her gift, only to find a beautiful amulet resting in the palm of her hand. Just a few inches tall but elegantly crafted, it was in the exact same shape as the symbol on Dash’s favorite T-shirt; a rainbow lightning bolt crashing down from a stormcloud. When she held the amulet up by the silver chain for all the girls to look over, each one of them gave their own noises of surprise and delight.

“Oh, darling, that’s simply beautiful!” Rarity beamed, and almost instantly reached her hands out to the dress she had just given her friend. “I’ll have to make alterations to properly compliment your new accessory! You’ll be the very height of birthday gift couture!”

“Sure is nice, Rainbow Dash.” Applejack smiled from the sideline, leaning back against the edge of Dash’s bed. “Try it on, let’s see how it looks on ya!” Dash was smiling as she nodded, already threading her fingers behind the silver chain and eager to slip it over her head. With a wide smile the birthday girl looked at each of her friends in turn, pausing only as the chain was half-around her head.

“...thanks, girls.” She offered up a wide and joyful grin. “Best. Birthday. Ever!” Granted, the birthday party had been great because of the closeness of her friends and the warm bond between them, but...the awesome presents certainly helped. As Rainbow Dash slipped her new amulet over her head; however, something started to happen that the young woman didn’t expect. Once it was firmly resting in place Rainbow Dash’s face gave a slightly distorted look; one eye raising while her lips were pursed. Something was clearly wrong, and Sunset Shimmer reached out a hand to drape it across Dash’s knee, a concerned look on her face.

“...Rainbow Dash? Are you okay?” Her head tilted, gazing at the amulet in question. “It looks good on you. Why are yo-”

“Nnnnng! Some...Something’s happening, Sunset!” Dash’s voice suddenly blurted out, her eyes opening wide and her entire body bouncing to her feet. She padded in place in a rapid panic as the amulet started to glow a dull blue; a glow that quickly moved to encompass not just the treasure itself but the rest of Dash’s body. The other girls all gasped and watched in concern but admittedly had no idea what to do; each one of them turning to Sunset Shimmer as the only one that might have any answers.

“It...It looks like the same glow as when she ponies up.” Sunset Shimmer observed, her eyes bounding up to Dash’s. The girl was still glowing and still fidgeting, an odd look on her face as she struggled with...something. “Dash? Does it hurt? What’s happening?”

“It...It doesn’t hurt, it just…” Dash whimpered and whined, practically jogging in place. “Sunset, something...something is-”

“Look! Look at that! Wow, that’s neat!” Pinkie Pie’s voice chimed up with all the same mirth as before, showing nothing but enthusiasm for whatever angle the party was taking. As she spoke she was pointing right at Rainbow Dash’s lap where a noticeable bulge was starting to grow, a heavy sculpt of something that wasn’t there previously beginning to take form. While all the girls watched Rainbow Dash’s cheeks erupted into a heavy blush, and Pinkie Pie’s voice only made it more intense. “What’s that, Rainbow Dash? Is it what it looks like?! It looks so big! Hehehe, it’s still going!”

By the time the bulge at Rainbow Dash’s lap had stopped growing the young woman’s body dropped its radiant blue hue; returning to normal just as Dash settled down on her feet. The young woman was clearly still in some distress; however, and as she moved her hands down to the edge of her waistband her voice broke out while she pulled the fabric swiftly down.

“I’m sorry, girls! It just...it’s too tight inside!” And with that, the true gift from Princess Twilight fell before their eyes. In a matter of seconds the magic latent within the amulet had shifted Rainbow Dash’s physique, and now where there was once a slender blue slit sat a thick, heavy cock. It hung out straight from Dash’s lap already erect and stiff; the same lovely blue tint as her with a slightly darker blue tip glistening with precum. As it was unveiled all the girls gasped in shock; Fluttershy half-hiding behind Applejack from surprise and Rarity already spinning with possibilities of how to make the unseemly member look more friendly. Ribbons, perhaps? Or a bow? Ohh, a lace sleeve!

“That...That’s amazing.” Sunset Shimmer blinked, sitting there on the floor with her face mere inches from Dash’s member. All of the girls were more or less in the same position, sitting around where their friend stood and staring point blank at her newfound cock. Sunset chewed idly on her bottom lip before moving out a hand; pausing halfway to look up at the still-fidgeting Rainbow Dash. “Can I take a look? I might be able to figure it out.”

Rainbow Dash didn’t speak up so much as gift a series of nods, and when Sunset Shimmer reached out her hand the athlete tensed up under her grip. She had never known just how warm or soft Sunset’s hands were, but when the young woman moved out to lay her touch against her it was enough to make Dash’s knees lock up and her thighs quiver in excitement. Sunset’s touch was mostly analytical in nature; lifting up the shaft and gazing at the blue sack hanging underneath, a new accessory to go along with her member.

“S...Sunset…” Rainbow Dash whimpered a little, looking down at one of her dearest friends mere inches from her length. By the time Sunset had one hand on Dash’s shaft and the other scooped underneath her sack, her mind was already spinning with thoughts that made her feel ashamed for letting slip through. “M...Maybe you could just look at it for a while.”

“Hmm? O...Oh!” Sunset gasped, releasing her grip and blushing a bit. “Sorry. It’s just...that’s fascinating.”

“And downright impressive!” Applejack chuckled, smiling at her friend. “If you were a stallion, you’d be put out to stud, Rainbow Dash!”

“It suits you, dear.” Rarity agreed, before holding up a piece of sketch paper she had been working at for the past few moments. “What do you think of this? Silk straps around the base, and a thin nylon mesh to cradle that lovely shaft of yours.”

Rainbow Dash’s eyes went wide, and as her friends continued she was left feeling more and more self-conscious by the second. Her newfound member just stood out from her lap absorbing all the attention; from Sunset’s murmured magical theories to Applejack’s boasting of Rainbow’s new stallion-worthy length, to Rarity’s endless cock fashion tips. Typically Rainbow Dash would’ve been all too happy to stand there and let her friends all boast and focus upon her; heck, that was half of the fun of the birthday party up to that point! But now she was put in a situation she wasn’t used to, with a new addition she had never known, and it was starting to make her feel...nervous. More nervous than she was used to.

“G...Girls, can I just...just…”

“Everyone stop it, you’re missing what’s really important!” It was Pinkie Pie’s voice that broke the air between them, and the cheerful young woman bounced to her feet to stand right beside Rainbow Dash. She let a hand move down to interlock her fingers with Rainbow’s own, taking her hand tightly as she addressed all of her friends. “Princess Twilight didn’t give Rainbow Dash this amulet so she could be studied! Or...studded! Or even dressed up in pretty pink peener bows!”

“Whew.” Dash gave a sigh of relief, her hand tightening on the party planner’s. “Thanks, Pinkie, I was feeling kind of-”

“Princess Twilight gave her the amulet so she could use it!” Pinkie Pie’s voice cheerfully and enthusiastically broke into the air between them, and she started to pull at Dash’s hand as she did so. “And I call dibs! C’mon, Rainbow Dash! To your closet!”

“Wait, I---what?!” Rainbow Dash’s voice was filled with shock and amazement, her eyes wide as saucers as she stumbled along behind Pinkie Pie. In a flurry of motion the athlete was drug into her overfilled closet right along with Pinkie, and while she was still struggling to keep up with what was happening the door slammed shut behind them. It left the other five girls sitting in a small circle, exchanging glances with one another and trying to get their heads around what happened.

“So...so…” Fluttershy began, her mousey tone slipping into the air between them. “...do we just wait here and listen? Or...or what?”

\---

“Pinkie, this is crazy! I-mmmmf…!” Rainbow Dash never would’ve expected her first kiss to be in that situation, or even with Pinkie Pie, but when it happened she found it thrillingly easy to give in. No sooner did the door close behind them did Pinkie push herself against her dear friend, slamming Dash’s back to the wall and pinning her against her own slender, warm weight. When she moved to kiss Dash her mouth was greedy and wild; lips locking to the athlete’s and her tongue daring to dash forward with her usual crazed excitement and enthusiasm. She still had the slightest taste of sweet frosting on her lips which Dash was permitted to savor for the moment, whimpering and moving her hands out to idly let them rest against Pinkie Pie’s waist. Though the moment had come suddenly and without any warning Rainbow Dash found herself kissing back before too long; reaching out not just to put her hands against Pinkie’s lovely figure but to actively hold her close.

Pinkie Pie wasn’t an expected first kiss, but...she was still a good one. A great one, even. Rainbow Dash found herself pushing against the young woman with a burning hunger within her, one that was fueled not only by the gentle weaving of their tongues but by the pink fingers that had lowered to wrap slowly around her newfound blue shaft. Pinkie was rather bold in her actions but it fit the young woman’s style; she was a creature of pleasure and excitement and that rarely lent itself to hesitation. While she kissed Rainbow Dash she fondled the thickening shaft within her grip, rolling her fingers back and forth across it while giving the birthday girl a few slow, steady pumps.

“P...Pinkie…” Rainbow Dash wiggled a little, though her hands remained hard at the other girl’s waist. A nervous swallow was quivering through her as pleasure coiled against every muscle, forced now to know what it was like to have a cock that was so hard and hungry. When their lips parted their foreheads nestled together, and Dash found herself breathing out in exasperation as she struggled to keep up. “This is...this is crazy…”

“C’mon, Dash, let’s put your birthday gift to good use!” Pinkie Pie simply giggled in response, and gave Rainbow’s length another squeeze. “Doesn’t it feel good?! Don’t you wanna do more with it?!”

Dash would’ve been lying if she said otherwise, and that much was apparent on her face. She simply nodded with a heavy swallow before crushing her lips to Pinkie’s anew, slipping her tongue forward and ensaring the other woman’s for yet another wild kiss. The flavor of her silliest friend was wonderfully sweet against her tongue, and as they kissed her hands started to explore lower on Pinkie’s waist. Thumbs were hooking against the waistband of her pajama shorts, and as if she was guided by pure instinct she started to slowly glide them down. Pinkie Pie not only allowed it but encouraged it, giggling with excitement and shimmying her hips back and forth to help the shorts drop down her thighs and past her knees. When she stepped out of the garments she stood with her legs slightly spread; just enough that she could press the top edge of Dash’s cock underneath her pussy, letting her pink folds ride the shaft for a moment.

It was a tense moment for both girls, each one of them wrapped up in a heated excitement that they’d never known before. Pinkie was already wet and that glistening nectar was smearing back and forth over Dash’s cock, while the young woman moved Dash’s shaft back and forth it only intensified the heat between them. And when Pinkie started to lift up a leg with the promise of their bond becoming even closer, she couldn’t help but offer a little tease to her athletic friend.

“Ready to slip inside some Pinkie...pie?!” The young woman giggled eagerly, and rolled her hips forward as her lips crowned against the tip of Dash’s length. It was enough to make Rainbow groan with delight, and soon her hands were lowering to grab ahold of both sides of Pinkie’s rear. Her fingers tightened against the round, soft flesh of the young woman’s rump, and with those hands holding her up Pinkie could finally take the next step. With a giggling squeak she threw her other leg forward; both sock-covered feet pressed against the wall of Dash’s messy closet and her hands moving to grab ahold of the metal bar used to hang clothing. Thankfully, Dash was a “throw it in a pile on the floor” sort, and that evening it worked to their favor as not only did Pinkie have nothing in the way of her grip, but Rainbow Dash had a small mountain of clothes to rest her rump upon. In that swift and fluid motion Pinkie’s remarkably sweet pie did indeed crash down against Rainbow’s new length, and as joined noises of excitement flowed from both girls Dash’s cock slipped smoothly inside.

It was a swift penetration, but a tight one. Pinkie’s tender little entrance was already gripping her in a wildly wet warmth, and as soon as they were joined Pinkie’s voice erupted into a cheering moan as she felt the pleasure of being penetrated roll through her.

“Wooooooooo hoooooo, Dash! Your cock is so big!” Pinkie Pie practically roared, settling down against it until she claimed it up to the hilt. Hanging from the bar above, her feet planted against the wall, she remained perfectly balanced as she started to rock back and forth. “It’s twice as big as I imagined it would be if you ever had a cock! Princess Twilight is the best! Hey Sunset! Tell Princess Twilight that Rainbow Dash’s cock is just perfect!” Her voice called back to the room beyond the closest as she tilted her head back, much to Dash’s sudden blush. Though the birthday girl wasn’t in much of a position to resist she found herself blushing desperately, whimpering underneath the weight of Pinkie’s body and the grip of her pussy.

“Pinkie!” She hissed, a shy look oddly fitting across her usually boastful features. “Don’t tell them what we’re do-”

“Oh, Dash, the girls already figured it out, I’m sure!” Pinkie giggled, and darted forward to steal another sweet kiss. “But just to make sure...Hey girls! Rainbow Dash is totally inside of me right now!”

“That’s fine, dear!” Rarity’s voice came from the other side of the door. “Just make sure you fix your hair when you’re finished. Sex head is the absolute most dreadful thing to happen since layers with split ends!”

At that, Pinkie Pie just giggled as she looked back to the birthday girl, and Rainbow Dash found herself smiling. Smiling from Pinkie’s enthusiasm and charm, smiling from the wonderful birthday she had enjoyed, and smiling from the closeness she was feeling with all of her friends. Oh, and the tight grip of a pink pussy wrapped around her brand new rock hard cock. Smiling double from that, actually.

With that, the two girls began to explore their new connection with more enthusiasm. With Dash throwing herself into the moment she allowed her hands to tighten further on Pinkie’s rear, holding her tight as she bucked herself back and forth to allow her member to plunge the girl’s depths. All the while Pinkie kept her feet locked against the wall and her hands wrapped around the metal bar, dangling and hanging against Rainbow Dash while she allowed her hole to be thoroughly enjoyed. The two women shared heated kisses throughout the moment, whether it was sharing the taste of their tongues or Dash fondly suckling at Pinkie Pie’s throat, and when they were able to manage it their eyes stayed locked. There was a true friendship there that had existed before and would exist after their moment of lust, and Dash couldn’t think of anyone better to give her first time to. Pinkie’s lower grip was a wonder around her length, her kisses sent shivers down her spine that only matched the excitement of scoring a soccer goal, and as an extra bonus she even smelled like cake frosting. What wasn’t to love about her?

Noise filled the closet, from the steady aching of the metal bar Pinkie was hanging from to the thudding against the walls. Their moans and screams came from time to time as particularly heavy moments of passion swept over them, in particular when Pinkie slammed her hips down as far as she could and ensured that she was taking Dash down to the hilt. In those moments of deep penetration neither woman was able to keep their voice particularly low, and they screamed in joy while they enjoyed each other in a whole newly discovered sort of excitement.

Outside the door, the other five girls all more or less sat in a straight line staring blankly ahead. At first they had tried to talk amongst themselves to distract them from what was going on, but it was a little hard to ignore the noises of Pinkie’s well-fucked squeaks or the sound of Dash’s lusty grunts. Twilight Sparkle in particular was blushing even more vibrantly than ever, and she didn’t calm down until Sunset Shimmer moved out a hand to rest it idly against the young woman’s knee.

“Is...Is Rainbow Dash going to be okay?” Twilight asked; keeping her voice low enough to ensure that the girls in the closet couldn’t hear her. “The way that thing grew from her so fast, it...it was just like when the magic overtook me.”

“Equestrian magic works fast when it has to.” Sunset Shimmer shrugged a little, and tightened her fingers around Twilight’s knee. “I’m sure she’s okay. Princess Twilight never would’ve given her something that could hurt her. She’s every bit as sweet, considerate, and kind as you.”

“...t...thanks, Sunset Shimmer.”

“And charitable. She’s just as charitable as you!”

“Well, I-”

“Beautiful, too! She’s just as beautiful. I mean...maybe not as beautiful. But you’re both really, really beaut-”

“We get it, Sunset. You wanna fuck Twilight Sparkle.” Applejack rolled her eyes, and gave a little chuckle. “Wait for your birthday, maybe you’ll get a magical stud amulet, too.” While Rarity and Fluttershy both giggled from the sidelines Applejack’s comment was enough to send both Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle into a route of blushing and stammering, their flirtations briefly exposed and new thoughts entered into Sunset’s mind.

“Uh...I...hey, let’s keep listening!” Sunset finally coughed, before cupping her hands around her mouth and calling out. “Hey Pinkie! How’s it going in there?!”

“It’s...oh girls it’s so good!” Pinkie Pie’s voice was calling out with no small amount of joy, and within the closet she was riding Dash harder than ever. Her throat was marked with hickies from Dash’s hungry kisses and by now her shirt was pulled up and over her chest, showing her full pink breasts as they bounced up and down during her ride. “I’m...I’m so close, girls! Rainbow Dash is going to make me cuuuuu~”

She didn’t finish her thought, but she did finish her climax. Pinkie Pie’s voice rose to great heights as she called out into the closet, and as she did so her pussy tightened on Dash’s length to give the young woman a series of desperate, hungry squeezes. Her pink entrance was quite simply milking Dash’s length, draining it just as the birthday girl started the inauguration climax for her brand new cock. Dash’s fingers tightened on Pinkie’s ass and her own voice joined the harmon, and with a sudden shove forward she made sure that her cock was hilted within Pinkie when her moment finally came.

Both girls were left overwhelmed and spinning as it happened, and Pinkie’s pussy was given a steady flood of cum straight from Dash’s throbbing length. Load after load began to roll out of the tip of Dash’s cock, smearing within Pinkie’s tender folds and filling her up to a point of overflowing. It dripped down her shaft against the pile of laundry underneath her, marked Pinkie’s thighs, and still she felt it quivering through her. If it wasn’t for Pinkie’s sudden fast thinking Dash wasn’t sure where it all would’ve gone, but while she was still releasing her nectar Pinkie suddenly pulled herself off.

With a fairly athletic display Pinkie swung her legs from the wall to drop down into a kneeling position, one hand locking against Dash’s base while she squared her mouth to the still-spasming tip. With her eyes open and watching Dash’s gasping features Pinkie allowed her mouth to open up wide, tongue trailing out and lining it up just underneath Dash’s tip. Her pussy had already taken a few solid bursts, but so long as Dash had more to give Pinkie Pie was going to claim it.

And that first taste? Pure, unadulterated magic.

Rainbow Dash was left with sweat lining her brow and her teeth gently clenched as she watched, watched as she gave another squirt of cum to Pinkie that landed right there on her tongue. The look in the young woman’s eyes was one of mirth and pleasure like she had never seen before; and considering the high consumption of joy that Pinkie lived her everyday life within, that was certainly saying something. It was clear from the first taste of white squirted across her tongue that Pinkie loved the taste beyond all measure, and when she swallowed down the first mouthful she was already eager for more.

“Dash! Dash, your cum is...is so...it’s so good, Dash! I can’t believe it!” She was ravenous now; licking across the throbbing head of Rainbow Dash and swallowing down her cream. She even licked the base of her hand where some of the cum had smeared, and slurped up a bit of the nectar that had fallen down against the laundry. Long after Dash’s peak had ended Pinkie was still ravenously cleaning her up, eager for every last taste she could manage. “It’s...it’s mysterious and sweet and...I just can’t get enough of it!” Her giggling was infection, and even Rainbow Dash found herself chuckling along while Pinkie raved.

“Well, I bet I could make more of it sometime.” She chuckled, rolling her shoulders. “I mean, if you’d like to do this again, of cou-” She was cut off, as she so often was, by Pinkie Pie’s sheer enthusiasm.

“Hey girls you gotta try this!” Pinkie had stormed out of closet like a bright pink bolt, kicking the door open and dashing towards the girls sitting around it. They all took on a look of utter shock at the sight of a pantsless, cum-smeared Pinkie Pie with her breasts hanging out, though it was Rarity that spoke first.

“Oh, darling, I warned you.” She clicked her tongue in judgemental fashion, before moving towards her purse. “That sex hair is dreadful. I’ll give you my brush, you can-mmmphhh!” Rarity wasn’t paying attention, otherwise she would’ve seen Pinkie Pie’s motions as she lowered her hand to her pussy and squeezed out a few creamy loads of Dash’s nectar. Underneath the simply stunned gaze of the other four girls Pinkie scooped two fingers into the released white cream and shoved them right into Rarity’s mouth, past the fashionista’s lips and squarely on her tongue. Whatever resistance Rarity might’ve offered was immediately stolen as her eyes widened up, and she found herself curling her fingers against Pinkie’s fingers to help clean them. When they popped out of her mouth she licked her lips, and held a hand to her chest as she tried to calm down.

“Oh...oh my. That…” She gazed from Pinkie to Rainbow Dash, who was still half-seated on her pile of laundry. “That came from you, Rainbow Dash?”

“Technically, it came from both of us.” Rainbow Dash simply smirked, and her eyes darted to where Pinkie Pie was already handing out more free samples. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle were surprisingly on board early; each one kneeling side by side with an open mouth to get a sample of Pinkie’s pussy-soaked Dash juice. Must’ve been the curiosity latent in both girls...or they simply could’ve been craving a snack. Applejack wasn’t on board until the two nerdy girls had gone, but once she had a sample from Pinkie’s fingertip her eyes lifted and she gave Dash an approving nod.

“It’s no Sweet Apple Acres cider, of course, but...darn, that’s good!” She chuckled. The last holdout was naturally Fluttershy, who had been watching in utter shock as all of her closest friends apparently went mad. Listening to Rainbow and Pinkie fuck in the closest was one thing, but this? Seeing all the girls line up for a sample of cum squeezed from Pinkie’s pussy? When she was pressed to try a taste Fluttershy did so from mere peer pressure, leaning forward and merely taking a tiny lick of the tip of Pinkie’s finger.

But that lick had big, big ramifications. As soon as she had a taste Fluttershy’s color drained, and she visibly shook with a wave of excitement that ran through her. Without a word she snatched up Pinkie’s hand where the rest of her cum had sitting, and she buried her face against it with her tongue lashing wildly and hungrily over the girl’s pink palm. Slurping, sucking, licking...all of it doled out in ravenous fashion as Fluttershy gobbled up that cream.

“Hehehe! That tickles!” Pinkie beamed, and let her fingers drape on Fluttershy’s head. “But don’t worry, Fluttershy, I’m sure there’s more where that came from!”

All of the girls; from the elegant Rarity to Fluttershy looking up like a well-fed pet, turned their gaze upon Rainbow Dash. The blue skinned athlete blinked; studied a sea of eyes from her best friends ever, and the hungry looks on their cum-smeared lips. With a soft grunt Dash moved a foot forward, nudging the closet door to slowly allow it to drift closed.

“Uh...I...need a minute.” Rainbow Dash blinked, and waved just before the closet door shut to leave her alone inside. With a soft sigh she let her head flop back into the laundry once more, and she laid there weary and wondering. Her shorts tented between her thighs, her newfound cock hanging out from her lap, the entire room filled with the scent of lust. She always knew it to be true; people just couldn’t get enough of Rainbow Dash. It just took a particularly lovely birthday gift to make everyone realize it.

She owed a thank you letter to Princess Twilight.

The End.


	2. Style on Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Dash's brand new dong has gotta go somewhere, but where?! Rarity's butt, of course. 
> 
> (To be fair it's the first place I want to put it, too.)

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Two: Style on Display  
-By Drace Domino

“Omigosh, girls, this has been the best birthday party ever!” Rainbow Dash giggled, sitting at the head of her bed. After the excitement surrounding the gift she had received from Princess Twilight things at the party had calmed down somewhat; at least as much as they could considering what all had happened. After visiting the closet with Pinkie Pie the birthday girl’s cock had started to behave; slinking back into her shorts and hiding away for a little while. Sure, it was exciting seeing Pinkie Pie running out of the closet and giving away free samples of the taste of Dash’s cum, but for the moment the birthday girl was content to take a bit of a break. After all, sporting that blue member was a whole new experience for her, and she certainly didn’t want to wear out the fun.

That mindset lasted, well...about twenty minutes, if Dash was being honest. But as the party continued and the girls went back to the usual gossip and games, it wasn’t long before Rainbow Dash felt a need start to grow inside of her again. Once more her shorts were tenting from arousal especially when she looked over the sea of pretty faces that were her six friends, and she couldn’t help but admire each one of them in a different frame of lust. She already knew how much fun Pinkie Pie was in the closet, but what about the others? Would Applejack be interested in taking a ride on a real stallion? Would Fluttershy be as sweet and gentle as she looked? What about Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer, could those two eggheads stop their nerding out long enough to suck her off? Finally Rainbow Dash’s gaze fell on her most beautiful friend, her eyes guided there by the steady pull of her arousal. When it came to sexy there was one girl among their group that stood out above the others; thanks in part to her natural beauty and partly because of the deep care she put into her appearance.

Rarity. As the party continued and all the girls giggled and laughed and snacked on cupcakes, Rainbow Dash found herself stealing glances at the fashionista more often than not. Her elegant evening wear was looking all the more enticing as the evening went on, and in the moments when Rarity would take the time to fuss with her hair or makeup Dash’s member pressed even tighter against her shorts. With the memory of how warm and wet and fun Pinkie Pie had been still fresh in Dash’s mind, the birthday girl finally decided to try for two. Why not? It was her special day, after all!

“Hey, Rarity…” She tried to play it up calm and cool at first, though the massive tent at the front of her shorts was a dead giveaway. She scooted over to where Rarity was sitting at the edge of the bed, playing around with a new shade of lipstick and gazing at herself in the mirror of her compact. “Having...fun?”

“Hmm?” Rarity arched a brow, looking casually over to Dash. “Oh, of course, dear. It’s a lovely party. I trust you’re enjoying your birthday celebration?”

“Yeah, yeah, I suppose…” More obvious casual banter, and Rainbow Dash had never been particularly good at being subtle. She stretched and gave a loud and long yawn; big enough that it drew the attention of all of the other girls, and soon they had pulled themselves away from their conversations to watch as Dash made her move. One arm draped around the fashionista’s shoulders as the other lowered further; moving out to wrap her fingers around one of Rarity’s bare knees as it flowed from her nightgown. “But you wanna make it even better…?”

Rarity blinked, unable to ignore the clear intent in Dash’s voice and actions. Just twenty minutes ago she had tasted the flavor of her friend’s cum, and even though she had found it oddly...enticing, she still had thought that was to be the end of it that night! Rainbow Dash had taken her new cock for a test drive and now it was time to put it away for the evening; at least she had naturally assumed. Now, with her eyes drawn towards the bulge in Dash’s shorts, Rarity realized that she wasn’t completely off the hook.

“Ah...no thank you, darling.” Rarity murmured, a noticeable blush rising up on her cheeks. “I wouldn’t want to get my hair messed up. Besides-” She looked to the other five girls all sitting around the room blatantly staring at them. “-a lady only does such things in privacy.”

“Aww, c’mon, Rarity. It likes you!” Dash beamed, and as if to accent her point she pulled her member out of her shorts. That thick blue length flopped forward and twitched into sight; a heavy piece of cock that was already at full attention. Her dark blue tip was glistening with precum and with a natural reflex Dash slid one of her thumbs over the tip, smearing around that glistening nectar and coating the tip fully with it. “You said yourself that it tasted pretty good when Pinkie gave you a sample. Surely you wanna get a taste right from the source!”

“Rainbow Dash, if Rarity isn’t comfo-” Twilight Sparkle was cut off by none other than Rarity herself, who was holding up a hand to silence the other girl.

“No no, Twilight, thank you.” She spoke softly, thoughtfully, her eyes wide and completely transfixed. She was staring down at that member and in particular that tip, glistening as it was with a light nectar of Dash’s precum. As she stared at it she remembered just how wonderful it had tasted when Pinkie gave her a sample, just how intriguing and delightful it had felt swirling around her mouth. There was a strong impulse inside of her, a deep instinct that was telling her to lean forward and do exactly what Dash wanted, one that pushed aside any of her hesitations and her worries. “Maybe...Maybe we could visit the closet and I could...ah…” She coughed, timidly and thoughtfully. “Chance a sample.”

“Aww, c’mon, Rarity...that closet is cramped.” Rainbow Dash shrugged, and gestured to the half-open door in the distance. “And it’s dark! You’re way too pretty to enjoy in the dark, y’know? I really...really want to see what you look like when you’re sucking it. You’re probably going to be the most beautiful sight in the world.”

Rainbow Dash knew how to sweet talk her friends, that much was for sure. Praising Rarity’s beauty was a perfect way to appeal to the young woman’s vanity; especially in a way that entailed her showing off for all of her friends. Her blush deepened while Dash praised her, and before Rarity even seemed to know what she was doing her fingers were closing up her compact. She bit her lips together to press the lipstick she had just applied, and as her compact hit the mattress her free hand started to reach out towards the thick length of Dash’s shaft. Whether it was the praise from her friend or the taste of Dash’s cum that still lingered in Rarity’s memory, the fashionista was eager and ready to do exactly what was asked of her.

“Well, Rainbow Dash...I suppose since you put it like that…” Rarity spoke in a thoughtful and “modest” tone as she wrapped her fingers around Dash’s member, giving it a gentle squeeze with the softest fingers Dash had ever felt. Those perfectly manicured digits gave Dash’s blue length a steady pump from the tip to the base, experimenting at first to see just how much of a handful that unruly member would be. And then, underneath the steady gaze of all of their friends, Rarity drew her blushing face forward and wrapped her flawless lips around the head of Dash’s member.

“Oh...oh my.” Fluttershy’s tiny voice from the background was enough to make Rarity blush even deeper, and yet the fashionista continued her work. She went forward to take as much of Dash’s cock in her mouth as she could, her lips finally wrapping around it at half-mast while her tongue swirled back and forth over her tip. The more she lashed it back and forth the more of Dash’s flavor she took in, the taste of a heavy length of meat along with that ever-enchanting glistening precum. It was enough to instantly drive Rarity’s senses wild as she tasted it and the fashionista gave a moaning grumble around Dash’s member, her eyes rolling back in her head as she offered sounds of profound contentment.

“Whoo-eee, she likes it, too!” Pinkie Pie giggled, bouncing in between Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle with an arm around each girl’s shoulders. “Don’t look away, girls! This is gonna be super fun to see!” She fell into frantic giggling and even shared a smile with Rainbow Dash, a knowing look between the only two women that had ventured into this territory so far. Pinkie Pie was already hungry for another taste of Dash’s cock but she wasn’t about to shove Rarity away; not when the pretty young woman was getting her first sample!

Rarity’s was a slow and gentle blowjob; different from Pinkie’s own but no less thrilling. When she pulled her mouth off of Dash’s cock she had left a ring of lipstick around that member where her mouth had been, a clear sign of just how deeply she had taken Dash’s length. As she gazed down at that ring her finger idly teased across it, and with a sweet blush again playing on Rarity’s cheeks she offered Dash a toying little noise of delight.

“Oh dear…” She mused, and licked her tongue idly across her lips. “It certainly looks lovely with...decoration.”

After that observation Rarity made it her goal to “decorate” Dash’s cock more liberally, bringing her mouth down to press two big smooches against her sack. Each one left a noticeable kiss mark so clear and defined that the girls at the edge of the bed could see, likely each one wondering if their own lips would be able to match those marks. After branding Dash’s sack in lipstick marks Rarity soon went back to work, pinching the other girl’s cock in between her thumb and forefinger and slipping her lips around the head once more.

It was a delicate handjob that went with a slow blowjob, but Dash wasn’t about to complain. With just her thumb and finger Rarity swept up and down across Dash’s member, and the entire time she kept her lips locked around the tip while she sucked, slurped, and gave her tender, nibbling kisses. Threads of spit slipped down the length of Dash’s shaft but it was a far cleaner experience than what Pinkie Pie had performed, a demure presentation from a woman who knew how to look stylish under any circumstances. And when Rainbow Dash dared to move a hand forward to put her fingers into Rarity’s hair she didn’t even get within an inch before Rarity lifted her head up once more, pointing a finger squarely at the birthday girl’s nose.

“No, Rainbow Dash!” She growled, curling her lip as she glared at her. “I swear, birthday or no, if you mess up my hair I’ll leave you wanting more!”

“Okay, okay, geez!” Dash blinked; her hands lifting up once more to show she was willing to comply. After a second of nibbling at her bottom lip, she couldn’t help but press for just a little bit more. “But, uh...I’m already pretty hard. And the blowjob’s great, but I was thinking...maybe...you know.” A small pause. “I could fuck your pussy. Like with Pinkie Pie!”

Subtle. Dash was also so, so subtle. From the sidelines Pinkie Pie could be seen giggling, while Sunset Shimmer simply slipped her palm over her face.

“Rainbow Dash, I couldn’t possibly!” Rarity scoffed, protesting immediately. She continued to stroke her friend as she resisted, and even though the taste of Dash’s precum had made it a difficult offer to turn down the responsible side of her was winning. “Pinkie Pie might be willing to take that chance, but I don’t know what I’d do if you got me pregnant! I’d have to redo my entire ensemble at least three times over while I ballooned up!” She nearly needed a fainting couch merely thinking of such a hassle. “I’m afraid not, Rainbow Dash. You will just have to settle for my ass, instead!”

Twilight Sparkle joined in with the facepalming, while Pinkie Pie giggled harder. Applejack simply watched the exchange like a cat watching a game of ping pong; her head turning from one to the other as the two spoke, and poor Fluttershy was blushing so hard it looked like the timid little thing might burst into flames. It was a lot to take in for a birthday sleepover, and just when it seemed like the party couldn’t get any more wild things went off in a whole new direction.

“Rarity, you got yourself a deal!” Rainbow Dash beamed, and moved her hands out to the other girl’s shoulders. “So let’s give that butt of yours a try!”

\--

Five minutes later, the other girls were all practically in a straight line at the edge of the bed, watching what was happening just a few inches from their face. Rarity was on her hands and knees and fully stripped of her nightgown; her ivory skin fully exposed before the eyes of all of her friends. Full and lovely breasts were marked with stiff nipples and it was a surprise to all of the girls to find that she was shaved; her pussy flawless and bald despite her “no cocks” policy. Rainbow Dash’s shorts were around her ankles as she was kneeling behind the fashionista, her shirt pulled up over the edge of her lovely blue breasts with her hands gripping Rarity’s waist. There was a steady motion between the two of them as Rainbow Dash plowed in and out of Rarity, and as the passion between them continued it was Applejack that finally spoke up.

“Okay, I’mma just gonna say what we’re all thinkin’.” She offered, her eyes as wide as anyone as they witnessed Dash’s impressive blue cock plunging deep into Rarity’s rear. “Rarity...this ain’t your first backdoor rodeo, is it?”

“It can’t possibly be!” Sunset Shimmer exclaimed, gesturing to the scene. “Nobody could take it like that their first time! I’ve never tried anything back there, but I...well...hey Twilight Sparkle, how about you? Ever play with your butt? I mean...it’s sure cute and I think that if you ever di--”

“Sunset Shimmer, flirt with Twilight Sparkle later!” Pinkie Pie giggled, simply popping up in between the two like a jack in the box. It saved Twilight Sparkle a blushing conversation from Sunset Shimmer’s constant advances; advances that she was hardly equipped to handle considering the events of that evening. Her poor, virgin, nerdy eyes had already witnessed far too much! As Pinkie Pie interrupted she couldn’t help but reach out a hand, helping out the two lovers before her by giving Rarity a great big slap on her rear. As the clapping noise filled the room Rarity broke into a sudden moan; one that fell behind her lips as she gazed menacingly at the pink skinned girl.

“Pinkie Pieeeee…” She hissed through her teeth, a line of sweat clinging to her brow. “I don’t remember you asking if you could span-ahhh!” Another slap, this time on the other side of her ass and delivered by Rainbow Dash. The birthday girl grinned as she struck the fashionista’s rump, plunging her member deep into the tight embrace of her naughtiest hole.

“Hey, that was fun, Pinkie Pie!” Dash beamed, her hands sliding around Rarity’s waist once more. “But I’m totally curious as to how you can take it like this, too, Rarity! I mean, I’m going at you full force, and I’m one hell of an athlete!”

Rarity merely blushed at their inquisitive gaze, her fingers tightening against the sheets. Every time Rainbow Dash shoved herself down to the depths of her ass she gave a tiny gasp, but she still handled being claimed in the rear like a truly practiced champion. Her pussy was wet and livid with desire like only an experienced woman would be given the situation, and it was all too clear to all of her friends that this wasn’t an entirely new experience for her. She simply moaned in delight as a shameful wash of lewd pleasure crossed over her, shuddering as she bucked her hips back against Rainbow Dash’s lap.

“I’ll...I’ll tell you later!” She moaned, thighs quivering as she rocked in a tiny orgasm. “Just...Just focus on fucking me, darling!” If nothing else, it’d give her time to think up a proper lie. After all, she promised she’d never tell who had trained her ass so well, and a lady always kept her word. Even when it was as depraved and wicked as vigorous assfucking.

Rainbow Dash continued to enthusiastically ram her member in and out of Rarity, sending the fashionista into excited gasps as she was claimed. The sight of their nearby friends only made Dash all the more excited, and she let her eyes flicker over the crowd with a “who’s next” mindset playing on her thoughts. This wonderful cock that she was gifted with thanks to Princess Twilight’s amulet didn’t seem to have any limits, and in the span of an evening she had already sampled two of her best friends. It only stood to reason she’d get around to all of them sooner or later! Her cum would look so good in so many places, whether it was stuffed into Fluttershy’s pussy, spread over Applejack’s perky farmgirl breasts, or maybe even in between Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle’s tongues while they kissed with it. The more fantasies that filled Rainbow Dash’s head the more eagerly she continued to fuck, rutting ahead hard and fierce into Rarity’s ass and making the elegant young woman cry out in glee.

Rarity was a loud lover; screaming in over dramatic ways every time she found a climax. She was so sensitive and in touch with her desires that she was easily able to cum while being claimed in her ass, even without a single finger stroking against her pussy. Her knees would buckle and her head would jerk forward, lips parting as she was left breathing heavy and desperate each time she found a peak. Goosebumps on the insides of her thighs spoke of her profound pleasure, and she gave no resistance as Dash continued to fuck her.

She would’ve stopped the session to a dead halt if she could see a mirror, though. The blowjob she had given had smeared her lipstick, and now the sweat and strain from being fucked was ruining her mascara and her blush. Even though she’d be washing it off in an hour to go to bed anyway, looking anything less than flawless at any point in the waking day was simply unacceptable to Rarity. Especially in front of all of her friends! How completely unforgivable from the most fashionable and beautiful among them. That sin was compounded even further; however, when Rainbow Dash’s climax finally hit.

The birthday girl broke Rarity’s carnal rule, and in doing so somehow made the beautiful young woman cum harder than ever. As Dash’s fingers shoved into Rarity’s purple locks she took a fierce fistful of her hair, pulling it tight as she yanked Rarity’s head back. It made the fashionista’s back arch with her lovely white breasts bouncing in the air, though the action was so sudden and intense it completely ruined her lovely hairstyle. Rarity was caught livid in between outrage over having her hair ruined, and the throes of a violent orgasm as her own ass was steadily filled. Rainbow Dash’s face took on a look of strained pleasure as her member began to pump, releasing load after load of sticky, thick cream right into Rarity’s ivory opening.

The girls all watched with fascination, studying Rarity as she was fucked and filled to the brim. Her voice finally died down and Rainbow Dash finally pulled her member free, snapping that blue cork out of her ass and gazing at the cream already trying to escape. She was smart enough to know she was probably in trouble with Rarity considering the mess she had made of her friend’s hair, but thankfully salvation came from an unlikely source.

“Rain...Bow...Dash...how...DARE Y-” Rarity’s voice was cut off, her messy outrage silenced as Pinkie Pie tackled the bed like a joyful pet. With a happy giggle rising in her throat she made a beeline for Rarity, flipping the fashionista onto her belly and slapping her hands against those ivory white cheeks.

“Cum treat!” Pinkie Pie enthusiastically cheered, and without any hesitation or permission drove her mouth down. Soon Rarity didn’t have much to complain about as her ass was licked and cleaned of cum; slurped up by Pinkie Pie’s joyful tongue. Pinkie could be heard giggling as she worked, her voice slightly muffled by the sound of eager slurping. “Mmmmph...it’s shhhhoooooooooow good! It’s like if cupcake frosting had a baby with pie filling!”

Rainbow Dash merely chuckled at that, watching as Rarity was silenced by Pinkie Pie’s sudden bout of hunger. As the athlete turned to the side of the bed she found Sunset Shimmer nearby, sitting at the edge and looking at the other woman. Before Dash had a chance to speak up Sunset pointed to the other woman’s throat; specifically the amulet that she still wore.

“Uhm...Rainbow Dash?” She asked, lifting a brow. “Think I could...borrow that sometime? If it’s Equestrian magic I’d like to see if I could figure out how it works, and, uh...I’d just...like to borrow it.” A brief pause. “For reasons.”

Rainbow Dash knelt there with her hands on her hips, her cock still hanging free with her shorts tented around her knees. She still dripped with a bit of cum and wore a cocky smirk on her face, and indeed she let Sunset Shimmer sit there for a moment before she decided. While she waited Rainbow Dash pulled the front of her shirt back down over her breasts, and even moved a finger down to collect some of the cum that was oozing from her tip. She smeared it down across the slope of Rarity’s rump, at which point Pinkie noticed the extra drops and slurped them up with a giggle.

“Tell you what, Sunset Shimmer.” Rainbow Dash beamed, and pointed to the edge of the bed. “I’ll let you borrow it...if you kneel down for a second.”

“Oh...oh!” It took Sunset Shimmer a moment, but she soon realized what her friend was getting at. If she slid down onto her knees right before the bed it’d put her in the perfect line; ready to offer her mouth up to Rainbow Dash’s cock. She swallowed nervously but nodded in agreement, slipping down onto the floor and bracing her hands at the edge of the bed. She stared Rainbow Dash’s tip in the face for a long moment, and as her mouth started to open so she could earn the right to wear the amulet, Dash suddenly pulled her shorts back up. That massive member disappeared behind the fabric before vanishing altogether, for by the time Sunset Shimmer looked up again Rainbow Dash was sliding the amulet around her friend’s neck. A warm and friendly smile was marking Dash’s features, and she smoothed a hand down the back of Sunset Shimmer’s hair after putting the amulet on her.

“You can thank me properly after you realize how much fun it is to wear.” Dash beamed, before flopping back on the bed. She stretched out and gave a wide and happy yawn, one hand moving out to tease even further at Rarity’s already messy hair. The fashionista gave a little whimper and even a swat at Dash’s fingers, but was otherwise rather placated thanks to Pinkie Pie’s cum-slurping tongue. “Think I’m about ready to hit the hay, girls. What about you?”

There were still plenty of questions to be asked, but it was indeed getting late. And as Sunset Shimmer gazed down at the amulet hanging around her neck, her mind was already starting to spin. A good night’s sleep would do her and the others good...and in the morning, she could get to the bottom of it all.

And maybe to the bottom of Twilight Sparkle, too.

End of Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Check me out [on tumblr if so!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	3. Deep Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight and Sunset are studying this new amulet and trying to uncover its secrets. Will they get to the bottom of things?! More likely they'll get to the bottom of each other.
> 
> Magical girl dick, activaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate~

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Three: Deep Research  
-By Drace Domino

“I’m starting to get frustrated, I’ll admit it.” Sunset Shimmer sighed, flopping down onto the edge of her bed. It was one of the few spaces on her bed that wasn’t occupied by open books about magic and science, each one marked with tabs and bookmarks to help further their research. From the floor Twilight Sparkle looked up at the other woman, giving her a sympathetic look from behind her glasses. She; too, was more or less surrounded by books on all sides, and just like Sunset Shimmer she had failed to come to any sort of conclusive answer. Sunset Shimmer gave her friend a soft look, and offered a tiny half-smile as her shoulders rose and fell. “Maybe we just have to accept that Equestrian magic is beyond me here in this dimension. I appreciate all your help, Twilight, but...maybe we just need to throw in the towel.”

“We shouldn’t do that, Sunset, at least not yet!” Twilight Sparkle’s voice was a font of boundless enthusiasm, something she was typically only ever able to muster when it came to scientific research. She was sitting there in her old Crystal Prep attire simply because it made her “feel smarter,” the pleated skirt and the finely pressed blazer strapped across her chest. Her hair had been pulled up into a tight bun and not a single strand had gone undone yet, a testament to her own indomitable desire to learn. “Not after all we’ve done! I feel like we’re getting to a breakthrough!”

“A breakthrough, Twilight?” Sunset Shimmer didn’t sound quite so assured, and she looked over at the series of books before her. “Dozens of hour of research. We both skipped a half day of school to work on this. School, for crying out loud!” It was an intense sin for either girl to do such a thing. “Not to mention the, uh...private research I conducted with it last night. I feel like we’re at our limit to learn what we can.”

“Equestrian magic…” Twilight Sparkle sighed thoughtfully, and moved her hand up to claim the pendant off of the nearby nightstand. It was the very same one that Rainbow Dash had received as her birthday present from Princess Twilight, an elegant little thing that had the noticeable side effect of making its wearer sprout a reasonably long and excited member. She had witnessed it first hand right along Sunset Shimmer, and while neither of them had quite had the same experience as Rarity or Pinkie Pie, they had spent the past few days extensively studying it. What secrets did it hold? Could its magic somehow be emulated? If there were answers, Canterlot High’s top two students were intent on finding them. “And Princess Twilight gave you no other hints?”

“Just that it’s a surprise present for Rainbow Dash.” Sunset Shimmer sighed, and pulled over the nearest book to her. It was the diary she used for rapid communication with Twilight Sparkle, the same that had let her know about the present. “Oh, and she mentioned that pregnancy isn’t a concern with it.” There was a soft pause, and Sunset Shimmer tapped her lips while rolling her eyes. “...that part makes a lot more sense now than it did when I first gave it to Rainbow Dash.”

“So it doesn’t cause pregnancy, and yet it...it has some sort of addictive quality.” Twilight Sparkle mused, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “We all experienced it. When Pinkie Pie started...handing out tastes of it, I’ll admit I wanted more almost immediately. Even when we saw it coming out of Rarity’s...out of Rarity’s…” She blushed tremendously at the thought, remembering the sight of Rarity’s tender little rump bubbling with Dash’s cum pouring out of it. She had almost darted across the bed to take a taste, but Pinkie had beaten her to the punch.

“I know, Twilight. I did, too.” Sunset Shimmer smiled, and moved a hand down to press her hand around the other girl’s shoulders. After a small squeeze she finally let her entire body ooze down off of the edge of the bed, sliding into a sitting position right along the other girl. She sat there side by side with the other smartest girl in class, each of them holding an open book with the pendant still resting in one of Twilight’s hands. They gazed at it, hoping that their inquisitive look would somehow simply will the pendant into revealing its secrets, but when nothing was to come of it Twilight Sparkle finally spoke out. Her voice, sounding more than just a little nervous, quivered while she proposed what would be a truly outrageous idea. Scientifically speaking, of course.

“Maybe...maybe we should use it? Together?”

Such a notion was risky, and a clear violation of the rules of research. Experimenting with the pendant’s usage in an environment such as that could have unknown ramifications, and it hadn’t been until a full day’s work of study that Sunset Shimmer had even worn it on her own the past night. To have it slipped over one of their throats while the other nearby had very clear and present implications, and there was no way of getting around what would happen between the two of them. Twilight Sparkle’s cheeks blushing intensely, while Sunset Shimmer merely looked over at her friend with large, surprised eyes.

“You...you want to…” She swallowed, hoping that she didn’t sound too eager at such a bold plan. “You want to...wear it? With me?”

“Well, scientifically speaking, you should be the one that wears it.” Twilight Sparkle adjusted her glasses as she did so, and nibbled briefly on her bottom lip before slipping the pendant into Sunset Shimmer’s hand. “You have more experience with it than I do.”

“But...that was just last night, I only wore it once-”

“Once more than I have.” Twilight Sparkle continued, and as she pressed the pendant into Sunset’s hand she moved both of her own forward, moving to close Sunset’s fingers around it in a trusting and intimate fashion. There, sitting right beside her dear friend and her admitted crush, she turned to gaze at Sunset with a fond look in her eyes. Sweet, gentle, and even loving glances were exchanged between the two, and Twilight Sparkle dropped her analytical tone long enough to whisper a genuine promise to her friend. “...I trust you, Sunset Shimmer. I trust you more than anyone. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Sunset Shimmer was still admittedly nervous, but the offer that was being made ran deep within her desires and tickled fancies that she had nurtured for some time. The relationship between herself and Twilight Sparkle had always been unique; a bond that was fiercely strong but tempered by their own intellectual outlooks. Neither of them had made any major moves towards the other but they had a tendency to flirt in their own unique way, and there had been late night study sessions where the adoration between them nearly bubbled over into something else. Sunset Shimmer could barely imagine a more beautiful sight than a sleepy Twilight Sparkle struggling to finish studying as the hours went late, and that image had often danced through her head as she tried to go to sleep at night.

The other Twilight Sparkle might have been an alicorn...but this one was the real princess. At least so far as Sunset Shimmer was concerned.

“I...yeah.” Sunset finally swallowed, and looked up at her dear friend. “Let’s do it, Twilight. For...for science.” She barely let the word hang in the air for a few brief seconds before adding, shortly: “And for us.”

They were both smart girls, after all, and at that point they knew they weren’t fooling anybody. The research was important, but what was even more important was the chance to experience each other like never, ever before.

\--

In the next few minutes each girl went about separate tasks; Sunset Shimmer darted into the bathroom to slip on the amulet and undergo the transformation. Twilight Sparkle’s role that evening was equally important, with the young woman tasked with cleaning off the bed and getting ready for her friend’s arrival. While she waited for Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle folded up each and every book and made sure they were all stacked in a few neat piles, and shortly thereafter she turned down the lights to give the room a vaguely more intimate glow. As she heard Sunset Shimmer grunting from the bathroom in the midst of her transformation she knew it wouldn’t be very long now, and in the final steps of preparation she began to slip out of her clothing.

The Crystal Prep blazer and the schoolgirl skirt swept past her body, and she even reached her hands behind her back to unclip and toss away her bra. By the time she heard the door start to open Twilight was wearing nothing more than her knee socks and panties, and by then she had smoothly slid into bed and darted half underneath the covers. She held the blanket up around her neck, still a bit nervous at exposing herself, but when she saw the figure of her dear friend in the doorway many of her hesitations immediately fell away.

Sunset Shimmer had taken the time to undress as well, and now she stood in the doorway completely naked and exposed for her friend. The only thing resembling clothing draped across Sunset’s body was the magical amulet they were researching, and it practically glimmered with an enchanted radiance in the dim light of the room. Sunset was otherwise completely exposed; a modest bust revealed with two stiff nipples, a flat, firm belly that Twilight Sparkle so often stole glances at when Sunset was wearing midriff, and of course...that brand new member at her lap, sticking straight out and already prepared for action. Twilight Sparkle let her eyes dawdle on that member for a long while, her throat tightening as she realized just where it would be going, and just what they’d be doing.

“W...Well…” Twilight began, blushing vibrantly. “It...It really does suit you, Sunset Shimmer.”

“It feels strange.” Sunset admitted, and though she desperately wanted to be the picture of sexy and confident, she couldn’t help but give Twilight a sheepish grin. “It’s so...hard. I can see why Rainbow Dash couldn’t help herself earlier. It’s like I’m...I’m just burning up because I’m so horny.”

Twilight Sparkle briefly looked to their stack of books, where her notepad and pen was resting. She was sorely, sorely tempted to reach out to grab it and start scribbling down notes on the experience, but she wisely decided not to and retreated back into the sheets. After all, if they needed to do another trial run to take notes, she suspected that she wouldn’t be against the idea. Instead she trailed one purple hand out of the blanket and gave Sunset Shimmer a “come hither” motion, blushing wildly as she did so.

“Well, I’ll...I’ll take care of that sensation for you, Sunset Shimmer.” She promised, and bit down on her bottom lip. “Come to me? Please?”

There was a soft exchange between the two while Sunset Shimmer approached, stepping up to the edge of the bed and grabbing ahold of the covers. When she pulled them back she was finally treated to a few long, lingering moments of Twilight Sparkle’s exposed flesh, what felt like miles of beautiful purple skin that was simply meant to be adored and enjoyed. Those tiny breasts with clearly excited nipples, a pair of light panties with a noticeable damp spot at the front, and sweet little goosebumps lining her arms and her thighs. It was just as adorable and appealing as Sunset Shimmer imagined it would be, and to top it all off her new cock let her know that it liked it as well, by means of a hearty throb.

“I...I need to be with you, Twilight. So much it hurts.” Sunset just admitted simply, and slinked herself down into the bed. The two researchers met each other with a moment of tremendous passion; long months worth of an intense two-way crush finally culminating in a deep and loving embrace. As Sunset Shimmer fell into Twilight’s arms she held her lover back just as tight, and without any more warning or precursor moved her head in to kiss her firmly on the lips. Their mouths met and their tongues danced while Sunset straddled into the bed, and neither girl seemed eager to wait. Rushing into research was hardly the most responsible way, but neither one could resist as their mostly naked bodies crashed together and they felt the heat of their long burning desires. The kiss was immediately intense and passionate, and when Sunset Shimmer slid to kneel in front of Twilight’s lap the young woman slowly spread her legs.

Every action was tender and gentle, motions made between two girls who were not only concerned about each other’s well being in the face of science, but were invested in making sure that their first night together was as good as it could be. The soft tug of Twilight’s panties to the side gave just enough entrance for Sunset Shimmer to squeeze the tip of her length to the other girl’s slit, and with their lips crashing together once more there was a sudden, sharp moment of penetration. Twilight gasped, clutched her lover hard with her fingernails digging against the other’s yellow shoulders, and then finally her palms went flat as she relished the feel of Sunset sliding inside of her. Her panties slid back into place; resting against the side of Sunset’s shaft, and the blanket finally settled around their joined bodies as the two met their moment of first pure intimacy.

Little was said, though the kiss ended at about the same time that Sunset Shimmer squeezed herself fully inside. With Twilight resting on her back with her legs hitched against Sunset’s waist, the purple-skinned young woman could move her arms up to loop around the other’s shoulders. She held onto her tight, dearly, letting her fingers sweep into Sunset’s fiery red and yellow locks, and through the lenses of her glasses she offered nothing but pure adoration. The two girls were blushing, wearing the same sort of timid but joyful smiles, and could think of nothing else but each other in that moment.

The heavy throbbing of Sunset Shimmer’s new attachment guided her for the most part, letting her know how hard to thrust and how deep to go. It was a note she would make in her research later on that the possession of that member granted a certain innate knowledge of how to use it; instantly making her proficient in manipulation of it. An interesting side note, but hardly her focus as she glided herself in and out of Twilight’s tight, warm embrace. She didn’t care how she knew how to use it...she was just glad she did.

As Twilight continued to lay back and feel her folds spread by Sunset’s brand new shaft, she drew her arms even tighter around her friend’s shoulders and held onto their deep and intimate kiss. The kiss from Sunset's lips made it easier for her to be spread and pierced for the first time, helping to sooth her to the point where it started to feel good; even thrilling. It didn’t take long before her purple, smooth legs had fully wrapped around Sunset’s back and her ankles linked together to hook around her, making sure that their seal wasn’t easy to break. Through the steady motions of Sunset’s hips Twilight finally peeled her lips from her lover’s, whispering in an adorable, tiny voice.

“It’s...It feels really good…” Twilight whispered, one hand sliding up to let her fingers tease through Sunset’s hair. Her blush was still heavy and hot, and she studied Sunset’s eyes she found another question rising in her throat. “Is it good for you, too, Sunset? I mean...am I feeling good, wrapped around you?” To accent the question she tightened her slit as much as she could; inexperienced but still managing to increase her lower grip around the other woman’s member. In response Sunset Shimmer simply groaned; shoving forward a little deeper as she felt a rise of pleasure cross her entire body.

“Y...Yuhuh…” Was all she could stammer out, as inelegant as it sounded. She was overcome by pleasure and joy in that moment and couldn’t manage anything else, only able to give in to the joy of Twilight’s warm, tight entrance wrapped around her. She could already see why Rainbow Dash had been so eager to try out Rarity right after Pinkie Pie, using the amulet’s magical member was fun! Fun...fulfilling...and just about the only thing Sunset Shimmer ever wanted to do. The cream that it released sure had an addictive quality, but from Sunset Shimmer’s perspective using it felt just as enchanting.

She continued to slowly grind forward, letting her length continue to thread into Twilight’s entrance with steady and gradual presses. It was a moment of tender lovemaking between two girls that deeply cared for one another, and they made sure to remind each other of that fact through kisses and nibbles along each other’s cheeks and throats. When their mouths found one another they kissed again, deeper and more hungry, and it was while their tongues weaved together in a loving display of affection the two girls found their first climaxes of the evening. The first of what Sunset Shimmer already knew would be many; she could tell the magical member wasn’t about to dwindle anytime soon.

It was with a rising heat and a desperate moan into each other’s mouths that the two girls hit their peaks, with Twilight whimpering and gasping to Sunset's lips as her valley began to tighten. She squeezed Sunset again, milking her in slow gripping pulses of her nethers, those wet, warm walls locking in tight while they gripped her. Her ankles wedged in a little tighter and she even pulled Sunset Shipper forward with her legs, making sure that the other girl could fully hilt inside of her for what came next. It was that enthusiasm, that desire to be filled that pushed Sunset Shimmer over the edge, and the young woman rocked with a tremendous shockwave as her new length unloaded. Her voice cried out into the air; or rather it would have if it wasn’t gobbled up by Twilight’s kiss, and her length throbbed and throbbed while it released a heavy payload into Twilight’s slit. A steady, warm burst of cream filled Twilight within the span of several pulses, filling her up with sticky, warm, white delight that gave Twilight a wonderful sensation to enjoy. The two girls kissed each other for several long moments even after it ended, with Sunset savoring the feeling of Twilight’s filled slit still gripping around her hard member, and Twilight gasping and giggling at the sensation of cream leaking down her thighs. After their tongues battered back and forth for a bit longer Twilight was the one to speak up first, breaking the kiss and whispering tenderly to her friend.

“T...The first test seems to be successful.” She mused, and nibbled briefly on her bottom lip before speaking again. “I believe it’s time for an...oral examination, Sunset Shimmer. If you believe you’re able to continue.”

Sunset Shimmer, with a vibrant blush across her cheeks, merely whimpered at the thought of it.

“...I can’t imagine anything feeling more amazing right now, Twilight.” She whispered, and slowly began to withdraw. “Any experiment you want to run...I’m all yours.”

It was with a soft giggle that Twilight pulled herself away, one hand lowering to cup underneath her slit and hold the cum inside while she repositioned. Sunset remained on her knees while Twilight pulled forward, bracing herself on her elbows and laying flat on her belly. With delicate fingers she gripped the shaft that was still glistening with her own excitement, and for a moment she marvelled at the size and the shape of it. It was still hard despite its recent release, still throbbing and hungry and even showcasing a tiny glistening dot of precum at the tip. As Twilight held it in a delicate touch she gazed up at her dear friend, and pressed a faint kiss against the side of the shaft before whispering, whispering in a voice that carried a sweet and teasing breath down Sunset’s wet shaft.

“Just try to relax, Sunset Shimmer.” She cooed an impossible suggestion, considering the circumstances. “I will...take good care of you.”

Sunset Shimmer’s sheepish smile was a clear testament that she didn’t exactly doubt Twilight’s words...though she did doubt her own ability to keep her wits about her considering what came next. When Twilight Sparkle leaned forward and began wrapping her mouth around Sunset’s length, a wash of warm delight crossed the young woman that nearly made it drop back into the bed. Goosebumps of pleasure erupted on her skin and she broke into a sudden moan, her head tilting back and her hands instinctively moving up to her own bare breasts. She squeezed them hard and fierce, teasing her own nipples and rocking heavily into Twilight’s mouth. It was a different sort of delightful warm that the young woman’s slit, and the tongue that now weaved back and forth underneath her tip brought new sensations to her sensitive flesh. She could instantly tell that a blowjob was just as thrilling a form of pleasure to this new magical accessory she was wearing, and it was every bit as exciting and every bit as addictive. And when she looked down at Twilight Sparkle once more, she could barely imagine a more beautiful sight.

Starting at the girl’s kneesocks Sunset Shimmer looked up along Twilight’s figure, studying the outline of her as she laid flat on the bed. Her panties were still nestled around her surprisingly tight and adorable rump, and at the very center there was an increasingly large patch of dampness from within them, the sign that Sunset’s cum was still leaking out. Sunset’s eyes lingered there for an appreciative moment before slinking up the rest of Twilight’s bare back, until finally crossing over the cute, innocent hair bun and to the face of the beautiful nerdy girl tending to her. Glasses were lightly fogged from Twilight’s breath, but her eyes were still shining as she worked. Sweet purple lips were wrapped around her own yellow member and taking her down several inches at a time, pushing forward so deep and loving that her nose often squeezed against Sunset Shimmer’s lap. It was enough to make the other girl rock and shake with an impending pleasure, sweat lining against her brow and her thighs trembling from excitement. When Twilight Sparkle let one hand lower to scoop underneath Sunset’s sack it was nearly too much for her to maintain, but she managed to hold on for just a few more minutes from her sheer desire to keep it going. To keep seeing Twilight there with lips braced around her, to keep feeling that wonderful tongue wiggling so delightfully underneath her shaft.

The sound of wet, slightly sloppy joy filled the room around them, and not even Sunset managed to find the voice to speak. She was completely occupied by her own delighted whimpers and groans, and in the instants that Twilight pushed her mouth down so far as to take the entirety of her length Sunset’s breath would catch in her throat in a desperate, weary gasp. Again and again the other girl took her down, gulping every single inch of that yellow member, until finally that familiar sensation came for her once more.

She wished she could’ve warned Twilight; she truly did. And through the whole night she’d still feel just a little bit bad about what happened in that moment. Bad...but not too bad. After all, it was still sexy watching Twilight Sparkle’s eyes get suddenly wide behind her glasses and her cheeks instantly puff out, suddenly having to contend with a mouthful of cum that wasn’t there a second ago. When Sunset unloaded Twilight Sparkle’s poor little mouth overflowed with cream, drooling from the sides of her lips and nearly making her cough. She managed to endure it but it was clear the whole thing took her by surprise, her cheeks darkening and her mouth struggling to keep up. She swallowed what she could of the initial load and almost instantly her cheeks puffed out once more, though this time Sunset Shimmer’s guilt at the surprise creampie in Twilight’s mouth got the better of her. She instantly pulled out, and with her member still twitching and spasming she lowered herself down, taking Twilight by the chin.

“Ohh, oh sweetness, I’m so sorry!” Sunset Shimmer apologized amidst an aroused and playful laugh, and she brought her face close enough to Twilight’s to suggest what she had in mind. “Let...Let me help you, Twilight, I’m sorry!” And there, without any hesitation or delay, she pressed her mouth to Twilight Sparkle’s and gave her a deep, hungry kiss. A kiss that melded between the two women within that sea of cum filling Twilight’s mouth, a kiss that wet and messy and sloppy but by no means lacking affection. Even Twilight, whom had almost ended up choking on too much of Sunset’s cream gave a little gasp of delight, and as soon as Sunset brought their lips together she practically melted into her arms.

The taste of cum ran heavy on them both, the same cum that had enchanted the girls at the slumber party in such an enticing way. Whether it was drank straight from the source, released directly into a young woman’s slit, or in the case of that evening kissed from a lover’s mouth...it was truly an addictive taste. And as the two girls kissed amidst a mouthful of Sunset Shimmer’s cum, their passions quickly raced forward in unexpected fashions. Twilight groaned and whimpered, one hand moving down to squeeze between her thighs once more, fingers rubbing at her damp panties marked with Sunset's cum. Sunset herself was almost instantly hard again, her member throbbing and hungry from the taste of herself as licked from Twilight’s tongue. Fully driven to greater desire by the very thing they had told themselves they would research, the mere notion of study flooded from the girls’ minds as they kissed. And kissed. And kisses.

“S...So good...so...tasty…” Sunset Shimmer whispered as she held Twilight by the chin, her tongue trailing out to lick a few beats of cum from the girl’s cheek. “You make it taste...even better than I remember…”

“It’s so good...you’re so good…” Twilight whispered back in the same eager heat, and her hand moved down to fondle gently along Sunset’s still-hard length. Though the words sounded almost silly coming from such a sweet and gentle young woman, she couldn’t help but let them pierce the air between them. “Sunset...Sunset Shimmer...please fuck me again...please...fuck me hard…”

That request was all Sunset Shimmer needed. With her mouth leaving Twilight’s and one last mouthful of her own cum gulping down her throat Sunset pushed the other girl to the bed, and grinned. Her eyes flashed with desire, and she clapped her hands together as she braced herself there on the bed.

“Anything for you, Twilight.” She whispered, a loving tone only barely veiling an intense, lusty desire. “Anything for you.”

\--

From there, the passion between the two girls magnified to a point where things couldn’t be contained within the tenderness they had before. With the taste of that uniquely delicious cum resting on both of their tongues the two women crashed together once more, and this time it was with a renewed enthusiasm that made them both quiver to their cores. As soon as Twilight Sparkle rolled to the bed Sunset Shimmer was upon her, her hands reaching out and tugging at the girl’s panties to finally at long last pull them aside. With a quick motion she yanked them from Twilight’s ankles and tossed them far across the room, letting them land against the stack of books they had been so tirelessly researching. With Twilight fully exposed Sunset Shimmer pulled her friend to her hands and knees, preparing to slip inside of her from behind with just one brief stop first.

Before she inserted herself to claim Twilight in such a fashion she suddenly knelt down, pushing her face forward and meeting her mouth against Twilight’s cum-filled slit. A few licks, a quick purse of her lips, and she drank a bit more of that cream like she was a soldier taking a shot before going to war. As the cream shivered down her throat Sunset could hear Twilight moan in obscene desire, and her purple knees spread on the mattress as she offered herself up further. Then, with that flavor sitting on her tongue and her cock literally throbbing in hunger, Sunset pushed back up and guided herself to Twilight’s entrance.

The press inside of the other girl was smooth and wonderful, with Twilight’s nethers spreading around her even easier than before. A shockwave of delight ran through both women as they joined yet again, and this time Sunset Shimmer’s hands moved down to take Twilight’s waist and hold on tight. Her thrusts came quicker this time but were still laced with care and concern for her lover, ever being aware of her sounds and her gasps and making sure it was never too hard or too fast. The bed squeaked underneath them just as Twilight squeaked with each press forward, and it was enough for Sunset Shimmer to draw a long, hungry smile across her features.

“Twilight, you’re so tight...I...I just love doing this with you!” She groaned, bucking her hips forward a few more times in sudden, flaring desire. “Heck, Twilight, I just love you! I love you so much!” And from below, Twilight Sparkle’s blushing features looked back at Sunset Shimmer as best they were able for her to return those sweet words.

“Sunset Shimmer, you...you mean so much to me, I love you too…” She whimpered, swallowing hungrily as her cheek was pressed a little deeper into the mattress. The sound of flesh slapping on flesh filled the air around them, nearly loud enough to drown out the sound of their shared admissions. “Just please, please keep going...I can’t tell you how good it feels…!” She couldn’t possibly describe it, but perhaps later on she could show her after the amulet switched hands. After all, all research had to be complete!

The two crashed together like that for a while, with Sunset Shimmer rutting into Twilight Sparkle with deep thrusts that left her tip aching at the very depths of Twilight’s core. After a few long moments with Sunset Shimmer’s brow glistening with sweat the two women naturally opted to change things up, and as their bodies twisted and turned on the bed the positions changed entirely. Soon it was Sunset Shimmer laying flat, finally able to rest after her long trial of lust, and Twilight Sparkle found herself mounting her friend with her knees braced on either side of Sunset’s lap. It was with a kind and loving smile that Twilight held Sunset’s member, easing right down on top of it with one smooth stroke and instantly taking her to the hilt. Already glistening and wet from her evening of pleasure, it was an easy thing for her to quickly fall into yet another eager rhythm.

She rode Sunset Shimmer hard and lovingly, switching up between leaning down to kiss the other girl and stretching back, letting Sunset take in long, adoring looks of her purple breasts while Twilight herself teased them for Sunset’s pleasure. Their eyes never strayed far from one another’s, and the passion between the two continued to intensify. Whether it was Sunset claiming her from behind or Twilight riding atop like a true princess, the connection between the two was immense and they didn’t show any signs of stopping. Twilight’s ride ranged from fast strikes that sent the sound of their slapping flesh fill the air around them to slower strikes that drew them in contently close to one another, a gradual push up and down where Sunset could feel herself become engulfed inch by inch.

When their peaks came it was quite near one another’s, with Sunset Shimmer’s third orgasm of the evening being no less potent than her first. As she arched her back and cried out in climax Sunset Shimmer’s voice was quickly muffled; silenced by another hungry, horny kiss from the woman she was sharing her event with. Twilight’s tongue twirled about Sunset’s own in eager fashion, showing just how aggressive and demanding she could be in her own right, and while she forced her tongue against Sunset’s own she joined her friend in deep, throbbing climax.

Their sexes twitched and shivered within and across one another, and as Twilight Sparkle’s tender hole trembled on Sunset’s length, the yellow member spasmed burst after burst of rich, white cream inside of her. Their moans and whimpers melted into one another’s mouths as Twilight’s purple slit was filled once more, and when it finally ended she simply laid on top of her lover, sighing contently and nestling her forehead against Sunset Shimmer’s throat. It was a long while after they were finished before one of them spoke, and even longer before Twilight Sparkle lifted her hips up just enough to allow the soft pop of Sunset Shimmer’s length to flop out of her well-claimed, filled pussy.

“That...that was so fascinating.” Twilight whispered, as if the word even began to describe it. “I think I learned a lot.”

“Me, too.” Sunset Shimmer merely chuckled, and leaned in to peck her lips to the top of Twilight’s nose. “I...think we owe Rainbow Dash for this. Maybe when we return the amulet to her, we could return it together? And...have some fun with it?”

Twilight Sparkle, a scandalous look crossing her face, merely began to giggle and blush.

“That sounds wonderful, Sunset Shimmer.” She mused, and pulled a hand back to the other girl’s hair, bringing her down for a long, lingering kiss. “Just one thing? Even if we have fun with her...or any of the other girls…” A few more sweet, teasing kisses. “...you’re mine. If...if you want to be.” Sunset Shimmer simply blinked in happy surprise, her blush renewed and her heart immediately racing. As she held Twilight even tighter she rolled the young woman onto her back, and lowered a hand to help pull a long purple leg up and around her waist. Already she was getting ready once more, her member starting to twitch and aching for another taste of Twilight.

“I couldn’t want anything more.” She whispered in fond response, before bringing her lips down to kiss the girl she loved. As she eased herself into Twilight for the third time that evening her heart was practically soaring; not just for the scientific research they had discovered, but for the next step of her romance with Twilight Sparkle finally blooming. They could play with their friends, they could try the amulet out on Rainbow Dash or anyone else...but they were a pair. Perhaps a pair of nerdy bookworms or as Dash herself would say, “eggheads,” but a pair nonetheless.

And Sunset Shimmer couldn’t have possibly been any happier...at least until later that evening, when it was Twilight’s turn to try on the amulet.

End of Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up playas. Like my work? [You should follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	4. Bragging Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Dash claims her payment for letting the NERDS borrow her amulet. Her payment? Getting to use her blue hot rod on them, of course!

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Four: Bragging Rights  
-By Drace Domino

 

The two smartest girls at Canterlot High were on their knees. There in Rainbow Dash’s bedroom Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer were kneeling side by side, each with one arm wrapped around the other’s waist while their free hands worked at more delicate matters. Twilight Sparkle’s purple fingers were gently gripping the base of a blue shaft while Sunset’s own touch had gone even further south, cradling the heavy sack hanging just underneath. Both of them were working their mouths across a thick blue cock with which they were becoming increasingly familiar with, kissing up and down the shaft and ensuring that it was nice and slick from a combination of their spit. When Twilight’s glasses went a little askew Sunset Shimmer was nice enough to reach out and adjust them, chuckling a bit and giving her friend a kiss on the cheek once it was fixed.

“Don’t go so quick, Twilight.” She cooed to her, fondly and sweetly. “If you rush it, Dash might not know how much we appreciated her letting us borrow the amulet.”

“I...have a pretty good idea.” Rainbow Dash spoke up from above, the young woman standing in the center of the room. While Sunset and Twilight were both fully dressed Dash stood there almost completely naked, wearing only her socks and sneakers and the aforementioned amulet that bestowed her impressive member. That gift from Princess Twilight was improving her life every day she had it, and it seemed like every time evening came there was another one of her friends eager to suck her off. Sometimes two! And who was Rainbow Dash to ever deny such good friends?

“Dash, we learned so much.” Sunset Shimmer purred, going back to cradling Dash’s shaft. She leaned in just far enough to press a few kisses across that glistening blue member, stopping at the very tip because Twilight’s lips were firmly gripping it. She gave her friend another kiss on the cheek before gazing up at Rainbow Dash again, a few threads of spit connecting her lips to Twilight’s cheek. “I mean, we might need to borrow it again sometime for further...uh...further research, but it sure was an educational adventure. I’d be interested in asking you a few questions about these experiences for you, about how they feel and what goes on in your head when the magically constructed penis is undergoing stimulat-”

“Sunset Shimmer, all that can wait.” Twilight Sparkle cooed as she popped the tip of Dash’s shaft from her mouth. She looked at the other girl with a bright and charming smile, just as she coaxed that blue length towards Sunset’s mouth. “She doesn’t want to have a pop quiz, she wants her cock sucked! Right, Rainbow Dash?”

“You won’t hear me complain.” Came the purred response, and Dash simply sighed in contentment as she felt Sunset Shimmer once more embrace her cock with her mouth. The two girls there in her bedroom were quite eager to suck her off; no doubt a product of the time they had spent alone with the amulet. They had witnessed first hand just how fun it could be to use and to be used by it, and they were quite grateful to their athletic friend for the chance to borrow it. As she felt threads of spit slide down her sack and drip from the bottom edge of her member, Dash simply rocked her hips back and forth and continued to savor the moment. She wasn’t sure just how often these two eggheads would be over to suck her off, so might as well enjoy it while she could! “Heh. I bet Applejack’s gonna be sooooo jealous when I tell her about this. She’ll probably beg me to let her borrow the amulet, but you know what? I’m not gonna let her!” A cocky smile spread over her features. “At least...not until she shows me how much she wants it!”

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer simply purred around mouthfuls of cock while they listened to Dash’s plan; a plan to claim their country friend next if she had any hopes of borrowing the amulet. The mere knowledge that Dash would talk about that evening was enough to make both of them blush, but there was a distinct heat in that knowledge that neither could deny. Twilight Sparkle even fidgeted gently as she pondered it, and right alongside her Sunset Shimmer tightened her grip to keep her friend even closer. Before long their outfits would probably feel far too hot and unnecessary, but for now she could touch the fabric of Twilight’s pleated skirt underneath her fingers, just as Twilight had slinked a hand into the pocket of Sunset’s leather jacket. Putting one’s hands into the other’s pockets while sucking a friend’s cock, that was what girlfriends did, right?

“Mmm. You two are just so good at it!” Dash chuckled, and pulled her member free just long enough to swing it back and forth, slapping the girls in their open mouths while their tongues danced forward wide. Spit was crested across all three points while she did so, ribbons dancing and bouncing from momentum as they clung in between the girls’ cheeks and Dash’s length. “I bet you had tons of practice! Tell me, who wore it? Who had the cock and who did the sucking?”

“Our...Our research was thorough.” Twilight Sparkle admitted with a tremendous blush on her cheeks. She looked over to Sunset Shimmer, briefly remembering the taste of her lover’s cock, and the way it felt when Sunset sucked her off. She swallowed with a nervous smile, and gave Dash’s swinging cock a gentle kiss in the hopes of stopping it from swinging. “Sunset Shimmer and I, we...uhm…”

“We both wore it, Dash.” Sunset Shimmer spoke up, taking a far more direct approach by simply wrapping her hand around the base of Dash’s cock. While Twilight went right back to work by sliding her mouth down on that pole, Sunset held that length in a tight grip as she regarded her casual friend above. “When she wore it, Twilight Sparkle laid me down on the bed and fucked my mouth from the edge. It was great!”

The light that went on in Dash’s eyes was sudden, to the point that Sunset Shimmer immediately realized what she had just done. The athlete’s hands clapped together and she practically bounced in place, jogging while her member flew up and down, making it hard for Twilight to keep perched in her lips. When she spoke her voice was ringing with enthusiasm, and it was enough to force both Twilight and Sunset to gaze at each other with a joyful smile. It was wonderful seeing Dash so happy.

“That...sounds...awesome!” She giggled, and pointed instantly towards her bed. “Let’s try it, right now! Right now!”

“Well, if you insist.” Sunset Shimmer mused with a smirk, and began to rise to her feet. One of her hands fit into Twilight’s and their fingers threaded together, a grip that she would maintain for the next few minutes of hungry throatfucking. She laughed playfully as she worked her way to the edge of the bed, and gave one last sweet glance back towards Rainbow Dash. “After all, we do owe you.”

And she could think of no better way to return the favor.

 

After trotting swiftly over to Rainbow Dash’s messy bed, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle laid flat across the center of it, each girl pressing their feet to the far wall while they let their heads dangle off of the edge. Their hair hung down and they looked at the rest of Rainbow Dash’s room in an upside down state, already grinning and giggling as they realized what was to come next. Their hands were still pressed close together and their fingers remained interlocked as each girl studied the naked Rainbow Dash approaching them, swaggering closer and closer with that cocky, arrogant smile on her face.

“So which one will it be first, Rainbow Dash?” Sunset Shimmer smacked her lips together, and drew in a deep, excited breath. “Not that you only get to choose one, of course…”

“I think I better go with Twilight first, before her glasses fall off.” Came the grinning response, and sure enough Rainbow Dash slinked forward to claim that respective mouth. As soon as her blue member slinked forward Twilight Sparkle’s lips parted to leave the path open, her eyes going wide behind her glasses and her hand tightening in Sunset’s at the moment of impact. Rainbow Dash was playfully rough with her friends; knowing their limitations but happy to push them, and as she eased into Twilight’s mouth she made sure that her friend could handle her all the way down to the base. Her first push forward was swift but not particularly rough, and she eased herself down until she felt her sack resting against the cool outside of Twilight’s glasses. From there she could enjoy the feeling of that wet, purple throat wrapped tightly around her cock, as well as the weaving tongue from Twilight Sparkle as she did her best to please it. “Ahh...that’s perfect, Twilight! I’m sure glad we let a talented cocksucker like you join the group!” Though Twilight Sparkle was blushing tremendously there was no way she could refute such a claim, not gagged as she was or with the ribbons of spit drooling down the sides of her mouth across her face and into her hair.

It was messy work, to say the least, and from the sidelines Sunset Shimmer watched it with a rapidly increasing arousal. Rainbow Dash was soon fucking Twilight’s throat in a series of slow and steady thrusts, and the sound of Twilight gagging on cock was enough to make Sunset remember their own adventures with the amulet. Not only that, with every instance in which Rainbow Dash pulled free Sunset caught a glimpse of that shiny blue prick, and instantly knew that her mouth would be next. With one hand still tight within Twilight’s grasp she let her other lower in between her thighs, and after lifting up the front of her skirt she pressed her fingers to her panties and instantly began to fondle. A fondling that; ultimately, wouldn’t last long.

“Nuh-uh, Sunset Shimmer!” Rainbow Dash grinned, pushing forward to properly throat Twilight while slapping Sunset’s hand away. “Those pussies are all mine for the night!” The sound of Sunset gasping filled the air along with Twilight’s wet gagging noises as Rainbow Dash made good on those words, her hands slinking ahead so she could reach in between the thighs of both girls. Thankfully they were each wearing skirts hiding their soaked panties and Dash could easily slap a palm against them, squeezing those tender entrances veiled in damp fabric and making the girls squirm under her touch. Sunset was understandably louder as she moaned and whimpered and rolled her hips into Rainbow Dash’s grip, but Twilight herself was no slouch. Even with cock pressed into her throat and her tongue working overtime to please it she managed to groan out in a lusty tone, one that sent vibrations of delight across Dash’s blue length. Rainbow Dash merely beamed, feeling as if she were truly the coolest girl at Canterlot High as she throated the top two nerds while fondling their pussies. Who else in class could ever say as much?!

After a brief few moments Dash swiftly swapped mouths, pulling her cock free from Twilight’s and letting the girl gasp as she lined it up with Sunset’s. It was just as smooth a press into the other girl’s mouth and it left Twilight gasping to catch her breath, her face a mess of spit and precum that glistened over her lips and cheeks and even drooled down the front of her glasses and hair. She was whining now, her free hand moving down to join Rainbow Dash’s where her pussy was being fondled, and her tiny voice slipped into the room even as Sunset’s was stolen by cock.

“R...Rainbow Dash...Rainbow Dash it’s so good, right there...touch my pussy...deeper...mmhnnn…” At that point Dash’s clever fingers had worked underneath those tight panties, hooked inside of her slit and teasing deeper and deeper. Dash’s skill at fondling two teenage pussies at once served her well that evening, and she was left to savor the feel of Sunset’s throat wrapped around her member anew. Sunset deliriously sucked on it, thrilled at everything that Twilight Sparkle had left for her, slurping up and down that massive length and giggling as Rainbow’s sack struck her closed eyes. Her fingers tightened with Twilight’s grip and her free hand teased one of her own breasts through her outfit, twisting a nipple fiercely through the fabric as she bucked into Rainbow’s touch. There was no doubting that the school’s star athlete was going to enjoy fucking each of them to great delight that evening, and so far the mere beginning was overwhelming. While Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer had enjoyed their brief adventures with the amulet and their own cocks, one thing was very clear: the thing was made for Rainbow Dash, and she knew how to use it best.

And lucky them, she was going to use it on their tender fuckholes all evening long.

When Rainbow Dash finally found her climax, it was after she had pulled her cock from Sunset’s mouth and forced the two girls to face each other. As best as they could manage in their dangling, upside down position Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer brought their mouths together, kissing and slurping around the edges of Dash’s cock while she fucked into the space between them. Each girl groaned deliriously as they savored the taste of Dash’s length as mixed with the other’s kiss, and the entire interaction was a messy affair that left both of their faces effectively covered. Twilight’s glasses and Sunset’s cheeks were layered with a clear nectar as Dash continued to fuck in between their mouths, and Dash pulled her hands from the girls’ pussies so she could press at the back of their heads, squeezing their faces even tighter together around her member. Her thighs tightened and her body was flushed with a sudden heat, up until she felt pleasure overwhelm her and shudder from the depths of her swinging sack.

“A...Ahhh it’s so awesome…!” Dash’s triumphant cry came while the two girls were at point blank of her cock, and the first few spurts of her cum struck their kissing lips and their weaving tongues. Rope after rope of sticky white release sprayed their lips and their tongues and their cheeks, painting those pretty faces with cream while Dash’s tip bobbed nearby. Dash was left shuddering and overwhelmed as she continued to spasm, her thighs violently twitching as she let more and more of her release flow forward. The girls before her were driven into an even deeper passion at the flavor of cum and they kissed one another far more viciously, groaning and whimpering and swallowing down greedy mouthfuls that they playfully wrestled from each other’s tongue. Soon they even took to slurping it from one another’s cheeks and chin, and Sunset Shimmer even drug her tongue across Twilight’s glasses to pull the cum away from her line of sight.

“Mmmph...so good, but just...just one thing…” Twilight Sparkle finally whimpered, and as Dash watched from above she snuck a hand into one of her pockets. Even while hanging upside down she had the dexterity to pull a small test tube free and dangle it against Sunset’s cheek, ushering a few drops of cum into the clear vial while she kept licking across her friend’s lips. “One sample...for testing later…”

Hopefully for testing, but who knows? It would’ve made a great snack later, too.

“Alright, nerds, before you start dorking out, I’m ready for more.” Rainbow Dash grinned, gazing at her two friends. When test tubes started showing up in the bedroom it was time to move things forward, lest the science talk force them to lose sight of what’s really important: worshipping an awesome blue cock. Rainbow Dash stood with her hands on her hips as she gazed at the pair, her member already stiff once more and ready for another round. “You two could really use some cleaning up. Who wants to get fucked in the shower?!”

Both Sunset and Twilight’s eyes lit up, though it wasn’t until a few more licks across Twilight’s lenses that Sunset could see it.

\--

It was hard to tell what was filling the shower more rapidly; steam or naked teenage flesh. As Rainbow Dash led her two lovers into the bathroom the girls stripped away their clothing, leaving a trail of boots and socks and skirts that made a perfect trail to the tile beyond. By the time they reached the rim of the bathtub all three of them were finally stripped down, and together they moved as a perfect unit into the shower. A few twists of the controls later and a cascade of hot water fell across them, rushing over the messy faces of Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle and dancing across Rainbow Dash’s athletic figure and stiff, blue member. There was no doubting the reason they were there together in the shower; however, and it wasn’t long after the water struck them that Rainbow Dash moved to grip one of her friends. While Sunset Shimmer had stood underneath the blast of the water Dash slipped right behind her, pressing against her from behind and reaching her hands up to grab a tight hold of her soft yellow breasts.

“Mmm, I’m ready to fuck you now, Sunset!” Dash grinned, grinding herself against the other girl from behind and letting Sunset feel the full length of her member. She was gliding it in between the other woman’s thighs from behind, letting the wet, warm lips of Sunset Shimmer crown back and forth across her shaft. When Sunset merely gave a whimper in response Rainbow Dash’s hands moved to the girl’s shoulders, pushing her slowly forward so she could get a better angle. “C’mon, just bend over a little...that’s a good girl.”

Sunset Shimmer was blushing tremendously as she moved into position, but soon her hands were pressed against the front of the shower while she bent over from the waist. Her feet stood apart and she even lifted her rear as much as she was able, gazing over her shoulder while Dash lined herself into position. By that point all three of the girls were soaking wet with their hair matted to their faces, and the slick embrace of the other’s hands around Sunset’s waist made her tremble all the hotter. Shower sex had been something she had experimented with Twilight Sparkle with, but...deeper research was always called for.

“Here, Rainbow Dash, let me help out.” Twilight Sparkle finally chimed up, stepping behind Rainbow Dash while her friend was bent forward. The girl’s glasses had been set aside and her long pretty hair allowed to flow free, and while she pressed herself against Twilight her hands reached out for the nearby body wash and shampoo. A playful smile pressed against her features as she looked at Sunset over Dash’s shoulder, and spoke up in a voice just barely audible over the roar of the water. “I’ll clean you up while you enjoy her. Efficiency!”

“Well, don’t get me too clean.” Dash mused, just as she grabbed ahold of her shaft and guided her tip to Sunset’s entrance. “We’re only gonna get dirty again anyways.” That promise struck as deep as the sudden push of her hips, her blue member spreading Sunset’s folds and working deep into her pussy. The young woman gave a delighted cry as she was penetrated under the full spread of the shower, and Dash didn’t hold anything back as she instantly started rocking into her. Steady thrusts came one after the other as she gripped Sunset’s hips and held her firmly in place, and the sound of wet flesh slapping against flesh filled the shower underneath the noise of the water. The heat and the tingling strikes across each girl’s flesh made the experience all the more tantalizing, and true to her word Twilight Sparkle began to do her part from behind. Before long Rainbow Dash’s chest was covered in a dense lather of suds, and while Sunset watched from behind her shoulder purple fingers pulled up and down Dash’s blue figure, smearing the suds around in tantalizing fashion.

All while Dash fucked into Sunset, her belly and her breasts were teased by Twilight Sparkle under the guise of cleaning her off. Nipples were toyed with, her belly button was tickled, and Twilight even smeared suds down her back before giving the girl a slow grind from behind. She laughed to herself as she took great care in smoothing her soap covered fingers across Dash’s body, and she took great care in watching the fascinating sight of Sunset getting fucked so steadily. When the body wash had been fully applied Twilight switched to Dash’s shampoo, and as she lathered the soap deep into Dash’s rainbow colored hair she leaned forward to start nibbling at the back of her neck. Dash; overwhelmed in dual pleasures, merely groaned in complete satisfaction as she continued to thrust. From one direction she had the sweet affections of her friend bathing her and scrubbing her hair and body, and from the other she had the tight grip of Sunset Shimmer’s pussy squeezing her cock. It just didn’t get any better than that, and Rainbow Dash’s momentum picked up while she worked. Before long it was difficult for Twilight Sparkle to continue scrubbing Dash’s hair, but she made due with her backup plan of latching against her from behind and simply serving to ride on the other girl’s motions. There was no more pretense to cleaning her off anymore; she was simply helping her to fuck Sunset Shimmer’s tight hole down to the depths.

Dash was fierce and hard in her motions, knowing full well that Sunset Shimmer could take each one. Her hands were locked against her waist and she clenched her teeth as the pleasure swept across her, goosebumps lining her arms and thighs while she felt her cock ache against that entrance. Shampoo dripped down her face and soap glistened across her nipples, and yet she still continued even with Twilight Sparkle’s equally naked form grinding against her from behind. When a moment of particular passion overtook her Rainbow Dash leaned her head back just enough to capture Twilight’s lips with her own, and she forced her tongue into the other girl’s mouth to draw in a deep and savory taste of her.

Sunset Shimmer, still with palms pressed flat to the tile and her knees quivering with every thrust, fell into a violent climax when she witnessed it. Seeing Dash’s soap-glistened body as it fucked into her was stimulating enough, but as soon as she saw Dash and Twilight in the midst of an aroused kiss it was more than enough to make her hit a peak. If the shower hadn’t been on her squirt would’ve been far more noticeable, but no amount of noise from the showerhead could drown out her screams of pleasure and her gasps of excitement, or steal away from Rainbow Dash the sensation of her pussy convulsing on that stiff blue member. She whimpered and writhed as she was fucked down to the core, and it was through that passionate moment that Dash suddenly pushed herself inside as deep as she could manage just as she began to flood her.

Twilight Sparkle did her part, peeling her lips from Dash’s as she pushed hard against the blue skinned girl, making sure she remained implanted in Sunset’s pussy the entire time. She could hear the girls whimper and gasp and her head already spun with her own possibilities, excited for the fact that she had the next ride. Her cheeks flushed an even deeper purple as she heard Sunset’s staggered breathing, and the tiny whispers that escaped from Dash’s throat as she released squirt after squirt into Sunset’s fuckhole.

“S...So much...oh gosh there’s...so much…” Even Dash sounded surprised by it, which made Twilight all the more excited with anticipation. The purple skinned beauty didn’t give the two much of a break; no sooner did their whimpers die down did Twilight move one hand to the base of Dash’s cock and pull it free from Sunset’s pussy. She quickly shoved the athlete to the far wall of the shower before dropping right down to her knees, pressing her face against Sunset’s cum-filled pussy and readily starting to drink. With eyes closed against the spray of the shower and her tongue curling to drink down gulp after gulp, she made quite the enthusiastic show of herself to her friends. With her throat bulging with every swallow and her naked frame crouching on the tub like a lewd slut ready to be used, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash could only look at each other with a shared, knowing smirk.

“...guess Twilight’s ready for her turn.” Dash murmured fondly, and drug her fingers down the back of Twilight’s wet hair. “Let’s finish up so we can give her what she wants.”

Twilight Sparkle merely smiled around the mouthful of cum-filled pussy she was enjoying.

\--

Back on the bed, it was time for Rainbow Dash to finally lay back and relax. It had been a long day what with soccer practice, a long gym period, and fucking the two biggest nerds in school that night. As a result she didn’t mind at all simply laying on the bed and watching as Twilight Sparkle moved to mount her. The sometimes shy young woman was wearing her glasses once more but that was all; her naked purple frame sliding into position to perch overtop Rainbow Dash’s stiffened length. Sunset Shimmer knelt nearby, one hand on Dash’s cock to keep it steady and level, the other braced against Twilight’s back to give her some support. While Twilight eased herself to the tip Sunset Shimmer gazed down at Dash, smirking widely while their shared friend began to drop.

“Don’t get used to being lazy like that.” She teased Dash with a smile, and allowed her eyes to trace over the young woman’s appealing breasts. “I’m expecting you to fuck me from behind again once you two are done.”

“Geez, Sunset, I’m not a machine.” Dash grinned wide, her arms folded behind her back in a casual fashion. “You think I’m just here to fuck you two all night lo-ohhhhhkay, Twilight, that’s...whoo, that’s nice.” The blushing young woman eased herself down all the way in that instant, claiming all of Dash’s considerable inches inside of her. No sooner did she plant herself onto Dash’s lap did she started to rock back and forth, but before Dash could say anything she was suddenly silenced from another source. With a giggle rising from her throat Sunset Shimmer straddled the athlete’s face, and as her pussy lowered onto Dash’s lips she moved her arms out to give a warm embrace to Twilight Sparkle.

“Okay, Twilight, let’s show Dash just how much we appreciate her.” She grinned wide, bumping their foreheads together and briefly studying her lover’s eyes through her glasses. There was a small pause, and fully outside of Dash’s visual range she mouthed the words “I love you.” A simple, sweet promise shared between research partners, one that made Twilight Sparkle’s cheeks erupt into an even greater blush. Soon the two girls were desperately kissing, and underneath their joined weight Rainbow Dash was treated to an assault on two separate fronts.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer might have been the smartest girls in class, but they were damned sure going to put Canterlot High’s top athlete through her paces! Dash was left dealing with the grip of Twilight’s pussy around her member while the young woman rode her, and at the same time she was left to contend with the taste of Sunset’s pussy squarely against her lips. Still wet from Twilight’s tongue and still harboring a bit of her own creamy release, Dash threw herself into that task with a delight that was completely uninhibited. She slurped and she sucked just as she gave Twilight heavy thrusts from below, and while one hand gripped Twilight’s waist the other hitched around the side of Sunset’s thigh. She didn’t want either of her friends to go anywhere anytime soon, and savored in being used and enjoyed by both of them.

The amulet Princess Twilight had sent her was a gift for Rainbow Dash, but it was hard to make the argument that the other girls weren't enjoying it by proxy. While Twilight Sparkle bounced enthusiastically on Rainbow Dash’s cock she felt herself tighten up in the throes of several tiny climaxes, each one building in intensity as the next one started to creep up on her. Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer probed her own tongue desperately into Twilight’s mouth while she fed Dash a steady stream of her own creamy slit, allowing it to dribble out bit by bit to return that sticky cum to the source. She relished in grinding her hips forward to smear her pussy across Dash’s face, and more than a few times giggled into Twilight’s mouth when she heard the athlete gasp for a gulp of pussy scented air.

The two girls rode Rainbow Dash to more than a few orgasms for each of them, and when they sensed Dash’s own was drawing near they made sure to make it the most powerful of all for her. Sunset’s arms scooped underneath Twilight’s and she helped to lift the girl up for every thrust, assisting her in fucking down on Dash’s length and claiming that impressive member down to the very last inch. The girls were left clinging to each other’s sweaty embrace as Sunset helped to fuck Twilight down onto that pole, and underneath them the writhing body of Rainbow Dash started to spasm and whimper in her own monumental climax. The throb of a mighty blue cock, the squirt of more cum to celebrate the evening, it all came crashing across her as she started to fire into Twilight Sparkle’s flawless purple pussy.

Howling, moaning, the murmured whimpers of Dash’s lips against Sunset’s cunt, all of those noises filled the room as Twilight was filled once more and the three girls started to come down. They’d be going again that night for sure; after all, it was still early in the evening and Dash’s cock didn’t seem to show any signs of stopping. For the moment, however, they took some time to rest. As Twilight’s lips peeled from Sunset’s she gave her dear friend a loving smile, and gently started to lift her hips off of Dash’s cock. As soon as she did there was a patch of cum that fell from her pussy and landed squarely above the athlete’s rod, though Sunset Shimmer was quick to lean down and begin cleaning it up. Soon both girls were there, sharing smiles as they licked all over Dash’s lap, cleaning from her any trace of sticky white cum and even the flavor of Twilight’s own juices.

“I’d say this was a very successful evening.” Twilight Sparkle observed with a smile, one that was laced with a tiny thread of white. “Not only did we show our gratitude to Rainbow Dash, but we’ve gotten so many valuable samples!”

“...we only kept one of those samples, though.” Sunset Shimmer grinned, wrapping her fingers about Rainbow Dash’s member and giving it a slow pump. “We should probably get more!”

The sound of enthusiastic giggling from the two at Dash’s lap followed, and soon those tongues were working in beautiful tandem to start pulling her back to full height again. As they did so, Rainbow Dash merely leaned back, stared up at the ceiling, and folded her hands behind her head. She drew in a deep breath while her cock was serviced once more, feeling quite good about herself while Twilight and Sunset sucked her.

Rainbow Dash, the most awesome girl at Canterlot High, getting her cock sucked by two beautiful young women. Idly one of her hands stretched out, reaching for her cell phone on the nightstand and dialing swiftly. Her voice carried quickly over the line, enough to make Sunset and Twilight down below giggle with a noticeable blush across their faces.

“Hey Applejack, guess what I’m doing?!”

After all, half the fun of being Rainbow Dash was bragging about it.

End of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living the dream, Dashie. I'm jelly.
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	5. Doing Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack and Rainbow Dash. We knew it'd happen sooner or later! But...maybe Applejack has a few demands, if she's gonna let Dash into her hay barn.

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Five: Doing Chores  
-By Drace Domino

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate the help, Rainbow Dash, but…” Applejack crossed her arms over her chest, raising a brow as she looked at the other girl. “I can’t help but think you got some ulterior motives for comin’ over tonight.”

“Why would you say that, Applejack?” Rainbow Dash merely beamed and bent from the waist, making sure to show her rear through a pair of tight track shorts as she did so. She bent to drop down a basket of apples on the floor just outside the family barn, the result of the past hour of picking and collecting. She made her way back up as sensually as possible and even swept her hands up along her slender body, squeezing her breasts ever so subtly as she did so. “Whew. Sure is hot out today. I’m so...sweaty. And sticky.” A small pause. “...and hot.”

“Did you really think that was gonna work, Rainbow Dash?” Applejack smirked, moving towards her friend and pushing past her to pick up the basket. She moved it into the proper place a few feet down - the same spot she must have told Dash about five times in the past hour. “I might not be as sharp as Twilight and Sunset Shimmer, but I wasn’t born yesterday. I know exactly what you’re tryin’ at.”

“I swear, I’m not trying at anything!” Dash gasped, looking as innocent as she could muster while not actually being innocent at all. She shook her hands from side to side and even gave a shy blush, doing her best to imitate Fluttershy in that moment. “I mean. If you think maybe...for all the help I did…that I deserve a reward…”

The flat, deadpan expression from Applejack told Rainbow Dash many things. That she wasn’t amused, that she wasn’t buying her game, and that she wasn’t about to break just because Dash was doing her best to lay on the charm. She simply stared at Rainbow Dash and gave her that piercing gaze from underneath the brim of her hat, staring until Dash finally waved her arms through the air and gave up her deceit.

“Aww, c’mon, Applejack!” She suddenly whined, flailing back and forth. “You had to hear about how much fun it is! Remember Pinkie? And Rarity?! And I bet Sunset and Twilight told you how much fun it is to ride on my big awesome cock!” One of Applejack’s hands slithered up to land across her face, and she gave a deep sigh with a rise and fall of her shoulders.

“Rainbow Dash, don’t you think yer gettin’ a little...cocky?” She deeply, passionately wished there was a better way to put it.; if for nothing else so Rainbow Dash wouldn’t of snickered like she was. “I’m serious. All you do is boast about that thing these days, how much fun all the others have on it, and how good you are at using it. You, Rainbow Dash-” She pointed a finger squarely at the other’s blue nose. “-are being a prime cut jerk about it. And it’s about time someone told you so.”

To Rainbow Dash’s credit, she didn’t dismiss Applejack’s words. How could she? Applejack was the most honest person she knew, and even Rainbow Dash had to admit she was the voice of reason. Her blush intensified as she padded back and forth, her teeth moving to gently close against her bottom lip. Suddenly the blue athlete was feeling a bit self-conscious about her own behavior, and the mere fact that she had that impulse was enough to say she had been growing up over the past few years. The Rainbow Dash of their pre-Sunset Shimmer days never would’ve cared about such a criticism.

“Well...what do I do?” Rainbow Dash finally spoke up, looking at the other girl. “It feels really good, AJ, so good that I don’t always feel like I can keep it in check. I mean, I’m rock hard right now and we’re just standing here arguing!”

“I know, Dash, I can see it.” Applejack grunted, and rolled her eyes. “Ya been pitchin’ that tent since I was fanning myself off with my hat. But I’ll tell ya what...maybe you’d change your tune some if you knew what it was like on the other side for a change.” The slow smirk that spread over Applejack’s face was coy and thoughtful; the look of the most mature member of their group forming a plan. “I’ll make you a deal, Dash. And if you agree to it...I’ll let ya do anythin’ ya want to me. Any of my parts are yours to play with.”

“Really?!” Dash’s attention was suddenly seized, and she snapped out of her mild funk. Her hands clenched into tight fists and her member bobbed underneath the fabric of her track shorts, still straining the cloth from her excitement. “What do I gotta do? Ohh AJ, I’ve been waiting to show you what this thing can do…!”

“Not so fast, Dash, I haven’t told you what I want from ya.” The other girl folded her arms across her chest once more, and drew a wide, lazy smirk over her face. “If you really want inside of me that bad, you’re gonna have to give as good as you get. You only get a hole on this girl...if you let me inside the same hole on you first!” Applejack gave a large, proud smile, clearly happy at her idea. “So what do ya say, Rainbow Dash? Think you got what it takes to do all the things your friends already do for you?”

“What?!” Rainbow Dash’s response was quick, her eyes going wide as she heard just what it was Applejack wanted. She took a step back and nearly tripped over the basket of apples she had spent the past half-hour collecting, her cheeks darkening at the mere idea. “You can’t be serious, Applejack! I’m not gonna let you wear it and do...do things to me!”

“And just why not?!” Applejack scowled, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring hard at the other girl. “How is that any different from you wantin’ me to bend over for it? Princess Twilight might have given you that pendant for your birthday, but I know you ain’t opposed to lending it out!”

“Yeah, but...but lending it is one thing, letting you go inside of me, that’s...that’s…” She didn’t have much of a response past that, so she simply clutched her amulet hard against her chest as she backstepped yet again. “But it’s miiiiiiiiiine!”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that, Rainbow Dash.” Applejack simply shrugged, and pointed across the horizon to where there were still many, many apples left to be picked. “But that’s my condition. If you can’t work with it, then maybe we can set our sights on the trees in the back of the orchard. If we start right now, we might be done in three, maybe four hours!” Rainbow Dash fidgeted in place, clearly uncomfortable with her options. What was worse, letting Applejack have her way, or doing more...boring...apple picking?!

At least with the former, she’d get a reward at the very end of it, but still Rainbow Dash couldn’t help but try to press what little advantage she could claim.

“I’ll...I’ll tell you what, Applejack!” Dash finally spoke up, drawing in a big, deep breath. “If you let me put it wherever I want, I’ll...I’ll...give you a blowjob!”

“Just a blowjob, eh?” Applejack lifted a brow, and clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. “I dunno, Rainbow Dash, seems like I’m only gettin’ one third of the package.”

“And I’ll let you borrow the amulet after we finish!” The athlete pressed her advantage to make it a sweeter deal, her eyes flashing as she did so. “You can do whatever you want with it! You could see if Sunset will fuck you, or...or you could fuck a whole bunch of apples!” She picked one plump, red, juicy treat out from the basket and waggled it back and forth. “C’mon, AJ...you know you’ve always wanted to try it!” Applejack’s expression wasn’t one of amusement, and she snatched the apple right out of Dash’s hands.

“I don’t wanna fuck no apples!” She snorted, and folded her arms across her chest. “I wanna fuck near or adjacent to apples. Get it right, will ya? And...fine!” The girl grunted, and offered a sharp, short nod. “You got yourself a deal, but I get to go first! So gimme that amulet, and get your mouth ready!”

“Hmph! I’m not going to like doing this, Applejack!” Rainbow Dash pouted as she slipped her amulet off, and just like magic the tent in her shorts disappeared. She slapped the thing right into Applejack’s upturned palm and immediately started moving to her knees, bracing her hands on the other girl’s hips as she did so. Soon her knees were digging in against the soft grass of the orchard, and Applejack was left under the realization that she was going to do her part of the bargain right here and right now.

“Well, maybe you’ll enjoy it if you--we’re really doin’ it here?!” She sounded surprised, and gave a quick glance around to make sure Big Mac and Applebloom were nowhere to be seen. “But it’s still sunny out! And...And…” She swallowed nervously, her eyes dancing down to the magical relic still clutched in her hand. “Aww, shucks, why not? No one ever comes ‘round this part of the orchard this time of day anyway. Open up, Rainbow Dash, ‘cause you got a big mouthful of your own medicine comin’ up!” She giggled as she pulled the amulet up and over her head and dropped it down to cross around her neck, beaming as she prepared herself. How could she not be excited after all the stories she heard? Sure enough, as soon as it was in place the magic began to work and the front of Applejack’s jeans started to tighten. It was a sensation that Rainbow Dash knew well and the athlete moved to help her friend, her fingers working to the front of her pants and teasing at the zipper and belt. The snap of leather filled the air as the belt came free and then the steady chime of a zipper, and all the while Dash looked up at Applejack with a big, coy grin on her face.

“Pretty intense when you feel it for the first time, huh?” She asked, smirking. “It was like winning a thousand races at once...and it only gets better!” Before long she pulled down the apple print panties that Applejack wore so she could unleash the monster hiding within; a thick and throbbing cock that slapped forward so fast that it connected Dash’s cheek with a slap. The athlete gasped as her eyes went wide at the sight of it, her throat tightening and her cocky enthusiasm blending with a bit of realization. She...shouldn’t have been surprised to see that Applejack was so well-endowed, she imagined. But still, seeing it right there pointing at her face, thick and throbbing and needing attention...it was enough to make her tremble in place. Finally she looked up at her friend and gave a small nod, stealing her nerves as she spoke. “Are you ready, AJ? Gonna make this fast.”

“You...You just be careful down there.” Applejack grunted, the only thing she could manage underneath the weight of her newfound length. “It feels...sensitive. And I don’t need you to go horsin’ around down there unless you know what you’re doi-ohhhh…” She was silenced by the feel of warm blue fingers wrapping around her prick, and a slow squeeze that made her knees desperately want to buckle. Soon she found herself bracing one hand on the side of the barn, taking in a long deep breath as Dash finally spoke.

“Oh, I bet it’s super sensitive.” She giggled, remembering her own first time. “That’s why I’m gonna have you done quicker than you can say...uh...big mouthful of magical cum!” And with that, she put her money...and Applejack’s cock, right where her mouth was. Her eyes closed as she lunged forward to wrap her lips around that member, and she forced herself to push down on the inches and take it deeply into her mouth. As deep as she could handle, as deep as her poor throat could hold out!

It was a selfish blowjob if there ever was one; Rainbow Dash wasn’t exactly known for being the kind to take it slow or think about her friends’ experiences. That early evening at the orchard she was focused on getting Applejack off so she could have her turn, and that meant little to no playing around. No kissing, no licking, not even so much as a nuzzle of her nose. She was there to suck, swallow cum, and put the amulet on for herself. If Applejack had a mind to complain she might’ve pointed out Rainbow Dash’s predictable selfishness, but frankly, she didn’t care. For her first blowjob ever it was more amazing than she had ever imagined, and as Dash sloppily gulped down her inches Applejack could only barely keep her wits about her.

“Oh...oh Dash...it’s so warm an’ wet…” The cowgirl whimpered, looking down to where Dash was pressing her nose to the other girl’s lap. She was throating her like a champion; pushing herself to limits she had never even tested before, and fully determined to get one of her best friends off. The sound of wet, happy noises filled the air around them and soon Applejack found her hand drifting into Dash’s rainbow hair, threading through the locks and giving a tight grip. As her hips started to rock back and forth she began pulling Dash’s mouth into her lap for a deeper, wetter impact, and as she was swept up in the pleasure her voice filled the space between them again. “I swear, Dash...if you don’t drag me into the craziest things!”

At the moment, Applejack wasn’t thinking about her chores, or her siblings, or anything but the tight grip of Dash’s nice, wet mouth. As she swung forward her sack clapped against Dash’s chin and spit smeared around the athlete’s mouth, marking her as the joyful little cocksucker she was playing. Her hands tightened at Applejack’s waist, her fingers hooking into the belt loops, and she pushed and pulled her face forward in a desperate attempt to suck her friend to a quick completion. And in truth, the longer she went the less and less it was about getting her turn, but about getting Applejack to cum. She found herself craving the taste of her friend’s cream, hungry for it, as if only that yet-unknown taste was the only thing that could satisfy her. Her pussy; which until recently had been magically transformed into a nice stiff cock, was so wet that her panties were glistening through the fabric and her thighs were constantly twitching. Sucking on Applejack was getting her hotter than she ever would’ve guessed, and it only made her facefuck herself on that thick, throbbing member all the faster.

Applejack, frozen in place with pleasure, could only stand solid as she was suddenly struck with her climax. Dash didn’t notice it was coming until it was too late, and suddenly the blue skinned athlete was left coughing and twitching as a few shots ran right down her throat. As Applejack’s cock flopped from her lips it continued to spasm; painting up and down Dash’s features with cream while the other girl continued to catch her breath. She might not have enjoyed the savory taste of a warm, overflowing mouthful of cum...but she would certainly know what it was like to be covered in it. Only at that point did Applejack grab her spit-covered shaft for herself, pointing it to Dash’s face and squirting the last few ropes on Dash’s outstretched tongue. The athlete merely pulled her painted tongue in and swallowed greedily, groaning as she gazed up at her friend.

She knew that it’d taste good, but she didn’t know how much. She knew that it would’ve been thrilling to get painted with Applejack’s cream, but she totally underestimated how much. Now she was clinging to Applejack, looking up at her with a face still marked with streaks of white, and she hissed from the back of her throat in a burning heat.

“Gimme the amulet, AJ!” She licked her lips, drawing in another taste of Applejack’s sticky, dense cum. “Gimme gimme gimme! I gotta fuck you, AJ...I gotta fuck you now!”

“Well...a deal’s a deal.” Applejack rolled her shoulders simply, and slipped out of the amulet. In a flash of light her cock was replaced with a pussy once more; glistening and wet and with a heated aroma that hit Dash’s sense. She held it out, dangling it on a finger as she smirked at her friend. “Hayloft? I always wanted to fool around up there.”

She had already resigned herself as yet another one of their friends that Dash would try her new magical cock out with. The only girl that hadn’t been sampled yet was poor sweet Fluttershy, and thus far nobody even knew if Dash would turn her gaze to her eventually or not.

But soon...she’d be the only left that wouldn’t be able to talk about what it felt like to have Rainbow Dash’s big, magic cock filling her up.

\---

Clothes poured down from the hayloft; landing several feet below as the two girls connected. Rainbow Dash could hardly wait to get inside of her friend, and she had made short work of Applejack’s jeans and flannel work shirt. The cowgirl laid there in the loft wearing nothing but her hat; a hat that Rainbow Dash grabbed straight from Applejack’s head and put it on her own. With a wide smile she leaned forward and slapped her weighty blue prick against the top of Applejack’s sex, grinding back and forth as she oozed a tiny line of precum out from the tip of her length.

“Think I ought to be the one wearing this, since I’m doing the riding.” And with that, Rainbow Dash scooped Applejack’s legs up across her shoulders and glided herself inside. The blushing cowgirl had no response other than to clutch onto Dash’s shoulders, her cheeks darkening as she felt her sex speared around that impressive member. The privacy of the barn was filled with the sounds of Applejack’s throaty moan, and as her fingers tightened against Dash’s shoulders she gazed at her friend with something close to a blush. At least, as close to a blush as Applejack could get.

“Gotta admit, Rainbow Dash…” She murmured as Dash eased herself inside three, four, five inches deep. “...not the first time I pictured bringing you up here. C’mere, you…” With that, she pulled her friend closer by way of a hand against the back of her head, sliding her fingers up and under the cowboy hat and pressing their mouths together. By the time Dash fully hilted herself inside of Applejack the two women were desperately kissing, tongues weaving back and forth and their breathing shared amidst a series of gasps. For a flickering moment there was something more than pure lust sparking between the two, but neither were of a mindset to hold onto it for longer than it took for Dash to thrust again. The sound of her blue flesh slapping to Applejack’s filled the room as the two women began to grind desperately against each other, and their kissing grew intense and passionate as the motions went faster. Applejack’s breasts were fully victim to Dash’s hungry groping, and as the athlete pinched nipples and slapped those full, round orbs Applejack could only give a joyful whimper in response.

The passion between the two was heated and hungry, fueled by the previous blowjob. Rainbow Dash was still driven by the taste of cum that she had received from that magical cock, and now she shared it with Applejack as their kiss continued. The magical nature of the amulet made their desires burn hotter and deeper than they otherwise would’ve flared, and just like the night of the sleepover the mere taste of cum was enough to make a girl crave for more. As Applejack sucked the flavor from Dash’s tongue her hands tightened more on the other girl’s shoulders, and she found her lips peeling away from Dash’s long enough to wail out in hungry bliss.

“Aww, deeper, Dash! Deeper!” She tightened her legs, squeezing Dash’s cheeks between her calves. She was bucking back into the other girl now, ramming herself down on that thick, probing member. On every backwards pull her pussy coated Dash’s length in nectar, and as it eased back inside a wet noise filled the space between them. “You earned this after all that hard work, and it won’t ever be said about an Apple that we don’t reward hard work!”

Rainbow Dash merely flashed a wide grin, tipping her cowboy hat forward as she nipped at Applejack’s ear. Her mouth lingered there for just a few seconds as she whispered, and when she did so it was with a low voice that was enough to make Applejack melt even deeper around her length.

“Oh, don’t worry, AJ, I won’t forget the deal.” She promised wickedly. “You said I could do anything I wanted...and I wanna try it all with you.” She shoved herself down deep, all the way to the hilt as her cock throbbed against Applejack’s tight, wet walls. “Roll over. I think I want to fuck you from behind.”

They had only just started with their first position, but when Rainbow Dash had realized she had Applejack at her mercy it was difficult to resist putting her through every pace she could. She wanted to claim her in every position imaginable and a few that utilized the hayloft’s leverage, and though she might not be able to run the full sweep she could make a damned fine show of trying. As Applejack repositioned with her hands and knees sinking into the hay underneath them her rear was lifted, and her exposed, wet slit was ready to penetrate once more. Rainbow Dash grinned wide as she slipped her member right back into that entrance, giving her friend a few hard strikes from her hips that left both of them moaning and gasping. With one hand holding the cowboy hat on her head and the other pulling tight at Applejack’s hair, she knew she could’ve easily finished up right then and there.

At least...if she wasn’t distracted by the fine, powerful haunches of a girl that lived on a farm. As Dash slapped forward and drove her cock deep into her friend’s slit, it was utterly impossible not to take notice of the glory of Applejack’s ass. And sure enough, before long Dash pulled her cock from Applejack’s pussy with a wide smile on her face.

“Tarnation, Dash, what position do you want me in this ti-ohhhhh.” Her cheeks immediately darkened as she felt the pinch of Dash’s cock against her rear, squeezing firmly against that fiercely tight entrance. Her fingers tightened in the hay and she braced herself, gazing back over her shoulder with a nervous look on her face. “Just...Just do it gentle-like, alright?”

“Of course, AJ.” Rainbow Dash smirked, just as she began to squeeze inside. “At least at first.” Applejack didn’t have long to dwell on those words before she was speared around that cock, and even with Dash’s gentle push forward it felt like it didn’t take too long before her rear utterly consumed it. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she full-on howled as she was filled, her rear stretching wide and tight around that thick, probing cock. With her throat tight and her muscles twitching from the impact Applejack couldn’t do much more but remain in that positioned, soothed only by the feel of Rainbow Dash’s nails travelling down her spine before flashing against her rump in a sudden, sweeping slap.

“Heh.” Rainbow Dash couldn’t help but chuckle, firmly savoring the feel of Applejack’s rear clutching her member. “Ride ‘em, cowgirl. Let’s do this.” And with that, the athlete started to put her body to the test. She was still somewhat gentle for the first few strikes, but as Applejack began to relax it was easier for her to go faster and faster. To Applejack’s credit it didn’t take long before it was smooth sailing into her ass, and the tightness that Rainbow Dash experienced wasn’t from the other girl clenching involuntarily but a slow and steady squeezing that came through natural passion. Applejack was moaning now in a fashion that could only be described as lusty, and before long she laid her face down against the hay underneath them as she rocked her hips back into Dash’s own.

“...yeah, ride ‘em, cowgirl…” She whimpered, with a smile tugging wide at the corners of her lips. She was treated to another scratch down her back and a slap on the flank as Dash continued to do just that, and together the two girls found a happy rhythm between their motions. Dash’s cock; well lubricated with her own glistening pre and the wetness from Applejack’s slit, found a nice and natural home in the other girl’s ass. The longer she drilled down into it the more excited the two friends became, and it was harder and harder to hold back from the moment of glorious impact. Before long Rainbow Dash’s first climax was upon them, and when she felt the first whispers of it she began to quicken her pace. Her sneakers hitched hard against the surface of the hayloft, she reached up a hand to hold a nearby rafter, and her hips drove fast and furious down against Applejack’s rear. By that time the entire barn was filled with the noise of their blissful union; between Dash’s eager squeaking noises and Applejack’s lusty moans.

Those noises only intensified as Rainbow Dash came, flooding her friends rear with a sudden burst of cum. She cried out in sharp pleasure as her cock started to pulse, and squirt after squirt flowed from her tip into the other woman’s ass. Applejack herself tensed up in an orgasm of her own, spasming and moaning even louder as she was properly filled for the first time in her hayloft. Her head was swimming by the time it ended, and when Rainbow Dash pulled her cock from that tight, wet entrance she couldn’t help but shudder as she felt that sticky, white cream drool out of her rear and across the inside of her thighs.

“D...Dash..that was…” Applejack whimpered, looking back over her shoulder with a satisfied smile across her face. “Whew...darlin’, I admit you had me worried for a minute there…”

“You took it like a champ, AJ.” Rainbow Dash beamed, and suddenly leaned forward to give a big, tender kiss on her friend’s cheek. She even lingered for a moment after, nuzzling her cheek with her nose and savoring the moment. “I’ll leave the amulet with you when I go home, but...first…”

“First…?” Applejack asked, arching a brow and swallowing nervously. “You got somethin’ else in mind?” Her answer came as Rainbow Dash lifted the cowboy hat off of her own head, and settled it down on Applejack’s head.

“I think it’s your turn to ride.” Dash grinned, licking her lips in eager excitement. Before long she was laying back in the hayloft with her cock sticking straight up, and Applejack was mounted on top of her and riding along her length. The creak of the hayloft served as a testament to the force of their passionate thrusts, and Dash took the time to enjoy the sight of Applejack’s glistening breasts, slightly covered in sticky hay, bounce mere inches before her face. While Applejack rode on her friend’s throbbing blue cock the two gazed at each other with merry smiles across their face; knowing full well that it could take a while before they were done. They were the most physically fit of their friends coming from athletic and laborer backgrounds, and it would take a while before they were fully spent. As Applejack thrashed in orgasm around Rainbow Dash’s cock she was already spinning on thoughts about their next position, and the one after that, and so on. Before the evening was up she’d know what Dash’s cock was like in all three of her holes, and well more than once as it flooded her pussy.

By the time the sun had fully set across the orchard it was pretty clear both girls had missed their respective dinners, but neither seemed to particularly mind. As Rainbow Dash stretched back into a comfortable pile of hay she held Applejack close by, grinning and savoring the feel of their lusty aftermath. The scent of sex hung heavy in the air and the cowboy hat still perched on Dash’s head, letting the world know she was the last one to do the riding. When she pulled the amulet from her head her cock disappeared into a flash of light, though the proof that it was there was filling Applejack’s ass and pussy, not to mention getting gulped down as she finished swallowing the last load of the evening.

“Ah. Tasty.” Applejack purred, and nestled in close to her friend. As Rainbow Dash slipped the amulet into her hands she gave her friend a kiss on the cheek as thanks, smiling contently as she kept it close. She didn’t put it on just yet - at that point she seriously doubted the structural integrity of the family’s hayloft. “Thanks, Rainbow Dash. I’ll give it back to ya on Friday, promise.”

“You earned it.” Rainbow Dash beamed, and let a long, content breath cascade past her lips. “What are you going to do with it? Have anything fun planned?”

Applejack didn’t even need to ponder it; her response came quick, confident, and joyful.

“I’m goin’ a courtin’.” She responded with a smirk. After all, if she had that treasure for just one day, it only made sense to make a beeline for the prettiest woman she knew.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Secretly Sloppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Applejack has some time with the amulet, it's time that she gives the town debutante a rodeo ride.
> 
> ...on her cock. On her big magical futa cock.

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Six: Secretly Sloppy  
-By Drace Domino

“Oh, Applejack, this has been such a marvellous evening!” Rarity swooned as she literally spun into her bedroom; twirling and allowing the frill of her skirt to dance about. She was dressed like any stylish young lady would be on a date; a pretty aqua and purple skirt along with a matching sleeveless shirt, complete with spaghetti straps that crossed back and forth along her spine. It was an outfit that perfectly matched the tone of her lovely hair and brought color to her otherwise pale yet radiant complexion, a perfect accompaniment to the beauty that was Rarity. Stepping in behind her and closing the bedroom door was Applejack, who swaggered in with her finest pair of dress pants and a plaid shirt tucked in, complete with a bolo tie. It was just about as dressed up as Applejack got, but at least she left the cowboy hat at home. The blonde smiled as she watched Rarity slither into the bedroom, and when the fashionista spoke again she couldn’t help but let that smile grow. “Who would’ve ever guessed you could be such a gentleman? I’ll admit that I wasn’t entirely sold on that...what was it?”

“Line dancin’.”

“Right, right.” Rarity murmured, rubbing her chin idly as she let the memory seep back into her. “But goodness, what fun! It was so perfectly symmetrical, stylish in its own rustic way! And I had the most amazing idea for a new design for a pair of boots...we simply must go again after I complete them so I can show them off!” As Rarity swooned over the evening Applejack couldn’t help but be further charmed by her friend, thinking back to the evening they had just enjoyed. Both girls knew the score that night; they knew exactly what was tucked into Applejack’s pocket and just what they were going to do. Applejack wasn’t like Rainbow Dash; however, and she wasn’t about to try to lay with one of her friends without giving her a proper night out. It had been an evening filled with compromises between them; a restaurant of Rarity’s choosing and an after-dinner activity of Applejack’s. French cuisine might have made a...unique partner with country line dancing, but it was hard to argue with how good the two girls felt afterwards.

It was a pleasant night that was only going to get better, and though neither Applejack nor Rarity had any long term romantic notions of each other they had enjoyed the night just as if they had. Now that they were back within the confines of Rarity’s bedroom the slender young woman turned to her friend, stepping up and threading her arms up and over Applejack’s shoulders. The two shared a sweet, fond smile before Rarity leaned in for a tender kiss; pressing her lips a few gentle times against the other woman’s before allowing them to idly drift apart.

“Enough about that, though.” The fashionista smiled as she gazed ahead into Applejack’s casual glance. “Tell you what...I’m going to slip into something a bit more stylish for tonight. And you can put on that wonderful piece of jewelry you borrowed. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like the most fun I’ve had all night.” Applejack smirked, her hands hitching against Rarity’s waist. “And considerin’ how much fun it’s already been...that’s sayin’ somethin’.” She leaned in to give the other girl a tiny peck, and the two women separated so they could both start getting ready. Rarity disappeared into the door to her bathroom as she began changing, while Applejack stood there in the center of her friend’s bedroom fiddling with her pants. As the belt snapped open and she stepped out of the garment one hand fished into the breast pocket of her dress shirt, pulling free the amulet she had borrowed from Rainbow Dash. A slow smile spread over her lips as she pondered the possibilities; eager to get her first real taste of pussy. Before long she was stripped down bare and spread out on Rarity’s bed, laying on top of the silk sheets and idly letting her hands brush up and down along an already aroused member. With only Rainbow Dash’s amulet draped across her body Rarity would get a nice, full look at Applejack’s toned flesh when she stepped out...and she’d get to let her gaze linger across the stiff cock waiting for her attention. Sure enough when the bathroom door opened again the two women caught sight of each other, and each wore a hungry smile as the distance between them started to close.

Rarity was wearing an outfit she had made herself, just that very afternoon! As soon as Applejack asked her out on that little date she had begun work on an appropriate look for the bedroom, and she had settled on what was easily the sexiest thing the cowgirl had ever seen. Dark nylons went up to the center of Rarity’s thighs before rolling into a garter strapped across her waist, and straps of purple silk crossed Rarity’s arms and belly in sweeping strides. The fabric covered neither her shaved white slit or her full and lovely breasts; it was clearly an outfit designed to be worn while fucking and not get in the way. Most tantalizing to Applejack’s eyes; however, was the personal touch: as the straps crossed underneath Rarity’s breasts there was a tiny patch of lace built into the outfit, and embroidered onto it was a plump, red apple. A clear sign that Rarity had her dear friend in mind when she was crafting it.

“Rarity, you look…” Applejack tightened her throat, and gave a hungry swallow as she looked up and down the other woman’s figure. Her cock had gotten even harder as she sat there looking at her friend, already imagining just what it would feel like inside of her. “...I got no words, darlin’. Just about the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh, of course I am dear, but thank you for saying so.” Rarity cooed with a smile, and as she stepped towards the bed a hand reached out to dim the lights just enough. A slow quirk to Rarity’s brow made her look mischievous and playful, and as she spoke her voice carried sweetly to her soon-to-be lover. “Now...tell me, Applejack. Where should we begin?”

Applejack merely smiled and licked her lips, knowing just the place to start.

 

The sounds of whimpers and moans filled Rarity’s bedroom that evening, right from the very beginning. For their first bit of fun together Applejack had laid flat on the bed, and Rarity had invited herself to straddle her friend’s face. As that smooth white pussy lowered on top of a very hungry mouth Rarity’s body flowed forward in a gentle grace, and soon her mouth came to begin kissing along Applejack’s throbbing member. As the two girls fell into a perfect circle of lusty desire Rarity stroked her friend with fond desire, pressing the shaft against her smooth, flawless cheek as she offered a few tiny kisses at the sack underneath.

“You’ve been a perfect gentleman all evening, Applejack.” Rarity cooed, goosebumps lining her flesh as she felt Applejack’s tongue teasing at the entrance to her pussy. “I’ll forgive you if you decide to be a bit rough with me tonight. In fact…” She paused long enough to wrap her mouth around Applejack’s cock and descend; much to the cowgirl’s surprise suddenly throating it. She took her lover’s thick length all the way down to the base, and she held her nose to the edge of Applejack’s shaft for several long, wet seconds. When she came back up for air she sounded satisfied and joyful, a soft laugh rising from her throat. “...in fact, dear, I prefer it.”

Applejack, despite being more or less stunned by Rarity’s sudden deepthroat, could tell that the other girl had enjoyed that motion. She was even wetter now than she was a few seconds again, and each lick of her tongue across Rarity’s pussy brought a copious amount of the fashionista’s sweet nectar. The scent of her arousal was intense and every time Applejack licked her she could feel a shiver run through the girl’s body; a clear sign that she was sensitive, raw, and as aroused as she had ever been. While Rarity’s spit still slid down Applejack’s cock she was left with a curious dilemma - did she take things slow as was her original intention, or did she follow Rarity’s request to be rough and wild? She slurped on that white, sensitive clit as she pondered her choices, until finally her voice pressed heavy against her friend’s slit.

“Darlin’, if you want it hard...I ain’t gonna say no.” She murmured, already half-drunk on the scent of the fashionista’s pussy. “In fact, let me help ya get that pretty mouth around my cock again.” And with that, Applejack let one hand stretch back to thread her fingers into Rarity’s beautiful, elegant hair. Under most circumstances touching Rarity’s hair was the ultimate of taboos; the girl jealously guarded it and wouldn’t let anyone other than the best stylists in town even go near it. That evening; however, as her pussy was wet and damp and she was throwing herself into rougher pleasures, a lewd part of her savored it. She didn’t say as much, but part of her desperately wanted her hair pulled, her face fucked, and her slender body to be made a true mess of that night.

She didn’t very often present herself as anything other than pristine...yet the idea of being very dirty was suddenly very, very tempting.

Applejack wasn’t about to argue. As she buried her mouth against Rarity’s tender, wet pussy she pushed down on the beautiful lady’s head, forcing Rarity to once more throat her down to the base. Immediately she could feel her friend straining around the size of her cock, the sensations and shivers that were going through her, and the wild flailing of the other girl’s tongue. Drool cascaded down her shaft to cover her sack, and Rarity made the most delightful whimper she had ever heard. At the same time Applejack was burying her tongue against her friend’s pussy and drinking deep of her flavor, hungrily rubbing her lips back and forth and circling that sensitive bud with her tongue. Both girls flew into a series of motions to make their union all the more sensitive, with Rarity grinding her lap back and forth to properly smear her pussy across her friend’s face and Applejack bucking upwards with her lap to keep throating the pretty little thing. Slurping and gagging filled the room around them, and the two threw themselves at each other with absolute reckless abandon.

With inhibitions gone and the magic of the amulet in full sway, both women were driven to such a state of berserk lust that they couldn’t help but fuck out of each other’s mouth. Rarity’s pussy was raw and sensitive; something that Applejack learned early on as the beautiful thing began to have an orgasm barely a few minutes in. She was squeaking and whimpering as her nylon-clad thighs tightened around Applejack’s head, and she bucked herself back again and again to fuck her pussy to the other girl’s nose. When it all happened Applejack followed suit by slipping both hands behind Rarity’s head and shoving her down deep; forcing her to throat that entire thick, twitching cock until they both were left gasping and spasming. By the time Rarity’s intense climax ended and Applejack left her up for air she had tears in her eyes - though there was no sadness to be found. It was all part of the rough, strained pleasure...and all part of the messy delight she was enjoying. The fashionista gazed to a nearby mirror only to see what a mess she already was; ribbons of sticky spit connecting her mouth to Applejack’s cock, her mascara running in long, dark lines across her cheeks. Even her gorgeous hair had been tousled and messed beyond all measure, and she looked as well-used and frumpy as her worst, wet nightmares. And within that mess the beauty leaned in to kiss Applejack’s cock, and whisper against its wet, throbbing weight.

“...fuck me, Applejack.” She hissed, and moved a hand up to tug to other woman’s slippery length. “Fuck me, darling! I can’t wait to feel you inside!” Applejack, feeling very much the same sentiment, was quick to oblige. She pushed her hands against Rarity’s belly and shoved the girl off of her, rubbing a wrist across her pussy-smeared lips so the nectar drug across her cheek. Without a single word she grabbed Rarity by the hair and yanked her into a messy, wet kiss, their tongues battering against each other as the dominant cowgirl led the charge. Her fingers glided between Rarity’s thighs and she probed her pussy with two digits; getting a first sample of just how wet and ready she was. When their kiss ended Applejack gave a bright but horny smile, and her voice was as hungry and predatory as one could get while still maintaining the love and trust she had with her friend.

“And here I was gonna wait until our second date to take you to the rodeo.” With that, her powerful hands reached out and she twisted the squirming Rarity into position. Applejack shifted to sit at the edge of the bed with the fashionista in her lap, and she made damned sure to be facing a mirror while she assumed the position. It was Rarity; after all. A mirror was practically a necessity. Swiftly she pulled Rarity against her; letting the girl’s back press into her breasts while she scooped her hands behind Rarity’s knees. From there they travelled up her slender body to interlock fingers behind Rarity’s head; effectively trapping her in a full nelson position. With her long, nylon-clad legs stretched and exposed Rarity was perfectly spread for what came next, and she swooned as Applejack used her impressive strength to lift Rarity up and squeeze her cock squarely into the girl’s tight, wet fuckhole. She penetrated her dear friend slowly; not daring to rush, and she made sure Rarity could watch as her elegant figure descended upon that stiff unit. Still dressed in her lacy fuckwear and still marked with lines of mascara down her cheeks, Rarity watched as the inches of Applejack’s cock were slowly devoured by her tight, white slit.

She looked depraved. Debased. Worst of all: sloppy. And she loved every second of it. It was a side of herself she couldn’t of shown to many of her friends. Certainly not the brash Rainbow Dash, or the impossibly sweet Fluttershy. This was a side of her that only precious few could see, and Applejack was one of the lucky ones.

“Yes...yes, you brute, fuck me!” Rarity gasped, watching as her own breasts bounced and her legs dangled helplessly in the air. From the strained grip at the back of her head she was effectively folded in a prone position, utterly unable to pull herself away. She could only witness as Applejack used her mighty strength to fuck into her, holding her like a toy and drilling up with intense desire. “Oh, yes, I adore being your sloppy slut, darling! Tell me...tell me…”

“Mmnf! Tell you what, Rarity?” Applejack grinned, straining her muscles to keep going. Especially after the deep and messy blowjob it was difficult for her to hold on, the pleasure of Rarity’s tight pussy nearly overwhelming. Still she held on, hoping to hear whatever it was her lover needed to continue.

“That I’m messy!” Came the sudden response; words that only the most depraved moments of Rarity’s life would cause her to beg to hear. “Tell me what a frumpy, dishevelled, sloppy...ohh...ohh, look at my hair! It’s so...it’s so...dishevelled!” Applejack, despite the intensity in the moment, couldn’t help but grin. Apparently everyone had their little secrets, and Rarity was no different. Idly Applejack’s eyes drifted across her messy lover’s form; from the mascara stains to the wild hair, to the...embroided...apple.

“Gosh Rarity, you’re so messy! You’re so sloppy an’ I’m about to...I’m about to...make you a whooooole lot more messy!” Something about that sexy piece of embroidered lace got to Applejack, and it was enough to make her fuck herself into Rarity as hard as she could possibly imagine. The sound of wet, raw flesh slapping against the same filled the air around them, and the two girls grunted and howled as they fucked wildly before the mirror. Rarity was the first to cum; her pussy tightening and a burst of squirt slapping across Applejack’s thighs and dancing across the room; arcing so wide and high that it splashed against the mirror. She screamed in wild delight as she made a mess not just of herself but the room as well, and soon Applejack found her own peak deep inside her friend. With one final shove of her hands behind Rarity’s head she forced the girl’s entire body down onto her cock, and she pulsed and throbbed as thick, heavy ropes of it flooded her slit. Rarity’s eyes rolled back in her head as she felt her pussy pumped so full of cum, the glistening white rolling down from her pussy across Applejack’s cock and dripping to the floor below. There was too much of it for her to hold in, and that creampie was just yet another uncontrollable mess for the fashionista to relish in.

After that moment, Applejack didn’t fall back in the bed so much as collapse; releasing her hold on Rarity and letting her back slam against the mattress. She was breathing heavy and hot, her cock hung free and oozed cum to the floor, and soon she felt Rarity’s slender body pressed against her. The first greeting she got was another messy kiss that shared their flavor, and soon Rarity pressed her forehead to Applejack’s as she whispered to her eagerly.

“A...Applejack…” She whimpered, perhaps a bit of self-consciousness creeping into her voice. “You...You won’t tell anyone, will you? About...how I like to be…”

“Darlin’...if I did, then it wouldn’t be special when I got to make you look like that.” Applejack responded in gentle affection, and slid her fingers through Rarity’s hair. From running mascara and glistening sweat, from the blushing cheeks and wild, untamed hair...Rarity looked like one hell of a well-used slut. And it filled Applejack with pride that she had gotten to see that side of her.

“Gimme a minute to catch my breath.” She grinned, and nudged the other girl’s cheek with her nose. “...let’s see just how messy this cock of mine can get ya.”

At least until morning, it was indeed her cock, but since her first night using it was going so well she already had plans to borrow it from Dash again. Letting Rainbow Dash fuck every hole she had was a small price to pay for seeing Rarity so beautifully messy.

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Flutter's First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Fluttershy's first time. Will Rainbow Dash be gentle? Read below to find out!

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Seven: Flutter’s First  
-By Drace Domino

With one brave swallow, Fluttershy stepped forward and knocked on Rainbow Dash’s door. Visiting her friend was something the sweet young woman had done hundreds of times before, though that particular afternoon it felt like it took every bit of bravery that she could possibly muster. As the seconds passed Fluttershy stood there shuffling her feet and fidgeting within the confines of her knee-length green skirt, letting her eyes dance to potted plants lining the porch to serve as a distraction. The sight of happy little ladybugs and buzzing bees always had the ability to calm her, and though a tiny smile crooked at the corner of Fluttershy’s lips she couldn’t quite shake the rest of the emotions stirring inside of her.

What if Rainbow Dash didn’t want to do it? What if she did, but it turned out that Fluttershy was no good at it?! Her cheeks darkened within mere seconds of knocking on the door as her mind spun with negative possibilities, all of those countless worries swirling around within her. She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath; holding it in for a few more brief seconds before allowing it to glide gently past her lips. Tree Hugger had taught her how to manage her nervousness to some extent, but this...this was...this was so huge!

“You can do this, Fluttershy.” The girl spoke gently to herself, her eyes still closed and her tiny yellow fists locking firmly into place. “You just step right up and tell Rainbow Dash firmly but politely that you want to play too!”

More deep breaths came while her eyes remained close. It was helping to calm her nerves and build her confidence, just the sort of thing she needed in a stressful moment.

“You look her in the eyes, and you say…” Her pretty, pale lips bit together for a split-second before blurting out her prepared line. “Rainbow Dash, I want you to take my virginity!”

“Well sheesh, Fluttershy, you should’ve just said so.” The lazy and charming response that filled the air similarly filled Fluttershy with a sudden wave of dread. The sound of her friend’s voice and the sight of her standing in the now-open doorway was enough to replace Fluttershy’s nervousness with outright panic, and her eyes snapped open wide as she immediately tried to backpedal from the porch.

“Eeeeeee-” It wasn’t clear whether she was hyperventilating or squealing by the time her calf-high boots scuffled and stumbled together and she started to trip backwards, but thankfully the woman she had chosen to present with that opportunity was on top of things. Just as Fluttershy started to fall backwards Rainbow Dash was there to catch her; slipping an arm behind her friend’s back while her other hand reached forward to tenderly press against Fluttershy’s lips. It was enough to stop the young woman from panicking; or at least, give her a reminder that she was alone with one of her best friends. More than breathing exercises, more than the sight of happy little critters, nothing could calm Fluttershy down like one of her best friends by her side.

“Hey, you don’t have to be embarrassed.” Rainbow Dash beamed, helping her friend up to her feet properly. There was no judgement in the athlete’s eyes outside of her typical cocky smile, though that look was practically painted on her face by now. She allowed one hand to move down so her fingers could intermingle with Fluttershy’s trembling digits, and with a tiny squeeze began to pull her dear friend inside. “C’mon, Fluttershy, nobody’s home. We can take our time.”

“Oh...okay…” The gulp of a worried young woman followed Fluttershy’s sweet voice, though in truth it could just as easily be read as excitement. With her hand within Rainbow Dash’s she followed her friend into her house and up a long flight of stairs, her cheeks gaining a rich, bashful hue and her knees starting to tremble. By the time they reached the top of the stairs she was feeling better about the whole thing, thanks in part to one of Dash’s charming smiles.

This...this was a scary thing for her, but Fluttershy had learned long ago that she could do anything with a friend by her side.

\---

“It’s okay, Fluttershy, go ahead.” Rainbow Dash beamed, her legs spread and her cock sticking straight up from her lap. She allowed one hand to slide forward so her fingers could glide into Fluttershy’s soft pink hair, and with a gentle caress she allowed her digits to slide all the way down to the back of her head. From there she helped to usher her friend a little closer, but was ever careful to avoid being demanding or impatient. Fluttershy was the type that needed to move at her own pace, even if she needed an encouraging bump now and again. “Just give it a few licks, and I’m sure it’ll all start feeling really natural.”

“Oh...okay, here it goes…” Fluttershy still sounded nervous with a tiny tremble to her voice, but she did as her friend suggested with utter trust in Dash. The young lady was kneeling on the floor at the side of Rainbow Dash’s bed, her soft white blouse and green skirt still wrapped around her slender figure. Dash had stripped down to nothing but her socks in order to make Fluttershy feel comfortable, but the sheer sight of that thick blue thing sticking from her lap was intimidating. Even though she had seen it before the night Dash first received the amulet, it was easy to forget just how large...and thick...and tempting it was. As Fluttershy’s hands found a place around Dash’s shaft she started to remember all of those things, and it started with the first tiny lick against the tip of Rainbow Dash’s cock.

The flavor of her precum was enough to bring fond memories back into Fluttershy’s mind - memories of just how much she enjoyed the flavor that first night it was exposed to their group. That night she had been tempted to taste some of that cream thanks to Pinkie Pie’s eager fingers, and despite her initial hesitation she had enjoyed it more than she could ever say. Now it was all hers to claim without any of the other girls nearby, and she allowed that flavor to settle on her tongue with a content sigh rising from her. She even looked up at Dash with a bright smile and sweet blushing cheeks, her fingers finally smoothing around Dash’s shaft and giving it a gentle, loving squeeze.

“Gosh, Dash, you’re right!” She offered up, and bit down briefly on her bottom lip. “I...I totally forgot just how tasty it was! Gee, I’m sorry it took this long to come by...I was just so scared I might mess things up!”

“Hey, it’s okay, Fluttershy.” Rainbow Dash smiled, and gave her friend a loving pet across the hair once more. Pretty much all of the girls had a tremendous affection for Fluttershy; a platonic love that ran deep within them all. They wanted to protect her. Wanted to see her smile. Wanted to keep her safe from all the dangers of the world, and Rainbow Dash was certainly no different. She had even held off from introducing her cock to Fluttershy until now, but since the sweet young thing was there asking for it, it was clearly the right time. Rainbow Dash allowed a low, aroused sigh to break past her lips as she pulled both hands back to lean into the mattress. Her knees spread and she offered herself up fully, content in the knowledge that Fluttershy would take good care of her. “You just...take your time. Have fun. So long as I’ve got your mouth on me, I promise I’m not goin’ anywhere!”

The two girls shared a tiny giggle, and with that reassurance Fluttershy looked back to her friend’s length with a renewed sense of confidence. There was no reason to be scared anymore, and no reason to hold back on her deep, aroused impulses. She wanted to sample every inch of Dash’s cock but she also wanted to make her friend feel good, and thankfully she could indulge in both of those desires with one simple action. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head forward, and soon her pale, warm lips came to rest against the underside of Dash’s shaft. It was a kiss to be certain - slow and gentle with her lips rubbing up and down, and as that sweet kiss to the bottom of her cock lingered Dash’s entire body trembled with delight. Goosebumps on her thighs and arms erupted into existence across her flesh, and she even gave an audible whimper of pleasure. Since getting her new cock she had been increasingly impressed with the different ways all of her friends treated it, and she could already tell that with Fluttershy...she was in for one hell of a treat.

Fluttershy’s kiss against Rainbow Dash’s shaft was far from the last, and the young lady took her time as she pressed her lips again and again along that thick, aroused member. For the moment there wasn’t much moisture across Dash’s length save for the precum she herself leaked; though Fluttershy was diligent in her service she hadn’t dared to be particularly bold with her tongue just yet. It was a session of pleasant introductions as she met Dash’s cock face to face, and she took her time in letting that blue length know the feel of her mouth and the warmth of her hands, not to mention the gentle teasing of her breath. Her kisses continued soft and sweet and even layered across Dash’s sack; spreading adorable affection everywhere she went! When her lips travelled to the inside of Dash’s thighs to give her a few kisses there; however, she could hear Dash’s tiny whimper and knew it was time to give more. It was a whimper of desperate yearning, not demanding in the slightest, but clearly hoping that soon she’d find some more intense relief.

Fluttershy, ever one to do anything she could for her friends, put on her bravest face as she took the blowjob to the next level. Her lips slowly started to envelop Dash’s member and she took her down inch by inch, the entire time wiggling her tongue slowly back and forth to make sure Dash was never left wanting for sensation. As she did her hands continued their gentle stimulation as well; one of them stroking that blue member with a series of soft caresses as the other scooped underneath Dash’s sack, pulling her thumb in a slow circle right at the center. Rainbow Dash’s whimpers became more audible now as she felt herself slowly get consumed by Fluttershy’s affections, her knees locking into place and her fingers tightening against the sheets. Though so typically the first one to play cocky and bold even in an intimate situation, even Rainbow Dash had to concede that what Fluttershy was doing went above and beyond.

“S...Sheesh, F...Fluttershy…” She swallowed, and took a long, deep breath as she tried to brace herself. “You’re sure comin’ out of the gate hot…” Those simple words of praise were enough to make Fluttershy beam, and with the reassurance that her friend was enjoying her work she pushed forward with even more confidence. It built more and more as she spent time servicing Rainbow Dash with her mouth, collecting every gasp and noise of delight - not to mention taste of precum - and storing it up inside of her. While her mouth rolled up and down on her friend’s cock it steadily became wetter and wetter, and she used that glistening layer of spit to enhance the motions of her fingers. The stroking of her shaft, the gentle rubbing of her sack...Dash’s entire member was coated by now, shining right down to the base.

It took some time, longer than Dash ever would’ve guessed. Fluttershy was a young lady that was always focused on the contentment of her friends, and so looking back it shouldn’t have been a surprise that her oral attentions were so...focused, but at the time the athlete was completely overwhelmed. Fluttershy might have been among the last of her friends to pay attention to her cock, but it was absolutely worth the wait. Every inch was slathered in pleasure as Fluttershy’s tongue teased and delighted it, and Dash couldn’t even glance down between her thighs without being overcome by how adorable the young lady was there. That sweeping, soft pink hair, those perfect lips pressing again and again to her shaft, and even the sight of those glistening fingers covered in a thin sheen of her own spit. When Fluttershy peeled her lips from the tip of Dash’s cock there was a bridge of precum connecting it to her mouth, and her tongue swept forward to collect it from in between her lips. That simple gesture, and the satisfying sigh that left Fluttershy’s lips afterwards, was almost enough to make Dash release right there.

Never had she received a blowjob so slow and sensual before, and her member responded to that attention by standing fully hard and stiff within Fluttershy’s grasp. It was a reminder for the young lady of just what was in store for her after the blowjob’s completion; though thankfully Fluttershy didn’t think too much about that lest she start trembling in nervousness again. Instead, her intention was single purpose in that moment, fully focused on bringing as much wet, warm pleasure as she could to her dear friend.

Moments more passed, and every time Rainbow Dash thought it might be the end Fluttershy found a way to stretch it out even further. Whether the innocent young woman knew it or not, she had brought Dash to nearly the brink several times only to pull back, making her coil in pleasure and ready to launch forward with even more energy the next time. When those pretty lips smoothed down the inches of her shaft Rainbow Dash was basically a boiling kettle ready to whistle, and each time she allowed her mouth to pull it away it was taking her off the heat just long enough to hold her back. Blue fingers tightened even more fiercely within the sheets and Dash’s feet pressed harder to the floor, a line of sweat forming at her brow and glistening in a line down her cheek.

How long had it been going on? She couldn’t quite tell, but it had to be at least a half hour. A half hour of sweet kisses, of gentle licks, of the tender claiming of her member within Fluttershy’s warm, welcoming mouth. When the beautiful young creature gently rubbed her cheeks to Dash’s cock she giggled in charming fashion, and when she lowered her mouth to kiss at the base where her shaft met her sack she could even be heard to whisper a few gasping, tender words. “Oh my.” “Oh, gracious!” “You poor thing, so pent up…” Every time her voice flowed forward it was carried on a warm breath of air, and it only added to the intensity coiling through Rainbow Dash. Finally, the blue skinned girl simply couldn’t take it anymore, and when her moment finally arrived it did so without her even expecting it.

Fluttershy was jerking up and down Rainbow Dash’s shaft with one spit-covered hand, her mouth occupying once more the space in between her shaft and sack. While her tongue wiggled back and forth to that sensitive spot her jerking finally proved too much for Dash’s member, and the first shot of cum came with one of Dash’s loudest gasps and flew straight up into the air. Fluttershy looked up at the noise only to see that glob of cum fire up and land right back down against her own pretty cheek, and as soon as she realized just what was going on her mouth lunged forward to the point of release. There, with cum oozing down her cheek and a smile on her face, Fluttershy let her eyes lock onto her friend’s as she gulped down the offering that Rainbow Dash gave her.

Her cheeks puffed from the sudden loads of cream, and yet Fluttershy swallowed them as readily as they came. Her throat tightened and rolled as she drew down mouthful after mouthful, her hands pressing to the insides of Dash’s thighs and her fingers tightening to hang onto her friend. Her smile was charming and sweet as it wrapped around Dash’s length, and those beautiful eyes of hers made it hard for Dash to stop unloading her cream. In what was easily one of the longest and most intense orgasms she had enjoyed since receiving the amulet Dash gave her dear friend more than enough warm, sticky, mildly enchanted cum than either girl had expected. When Fluttershy peeled her lips off of Dash’s cock her mouth was still full, and Rainbow Dash took that as an opportunity to drop down to her knees and grab her friend around the waist.

“...don’t you dare swallow yet.” She whispered, and with a sudden tug to bring Fluttershy’s body against her own naked form, pressed their lips together to give her a sticky, cum-filled kiss. The weaving of their tongues together in that creamy sea only made both girls shudder in pleasure, and it was clear their next step was all the closer. Fluttershy’s hands started to explore, Dash’s cock began to throb, and the taste of that faintly magical cum was filling both of their senses the longer they kissed in the midst of it.

Fluttershy’s virginity was going to be claimed by one of her closest friends, and she couldn’t wait for the experience any longer.

\---

Over the course of the next few minutes, Rainbow Dash took her sweet, sweet time in guiding Fluttershy up to the bed and getting her ready. She slinked her hands underneath her friend’s shirt and slowly pulled it up inch by inch, peeling it away and tossing it aside while Fluttershy naturally covered her full, plump breasts. A tiny chuckle and a kiss to the cheek was all it took to get her to open up a little more, and soon her bra was pulled free so Dash could properly fondle those lovely, soft orbs. The kisses that Dash pressed against Fluttershy’s flesh were sweet and sensitive; placed in such a way to keep her friend calm and soothe her tensions as they geared up for the next phase. Though each of them was coiled with pleasure and excitement from the taste of Dash’s cum neither one of them were in a particular hurry; something as important as Fluttershy’s first time could stand to be taken slow!

Bit by bit the young lady’s clothes were stripped away and tossed to the floor below, until eventually the past barrier of Fluttershy’s panties came free and dangled against Rainbow Dash’s fingertip. With a cocky smile the athlete flipped them over her shoulder before she advanced once more, her hands moving to fondle up and down those inches of smooth yellow flesh and her lips parting as she offered her the tiniest of sensitive whispers.

“Don’t worry, Fluttershy.” She offered in a reassuring voice. “I’ll be gentle. And you’ll absolutely love it!”

“I’m...I’m not afraid, Rainbow Dash.” Fluttershy responded with a smile, her hands moving to loop behind her friend’s neck. “I mean, I’m with the bravest girl I know! How could I be?” A little ego stroking of the athlete never hurt, after all. The two girls giggled as they both found themselves fully on the bed by now; Fluttershy stretched out flat on her back with Dash continuing to tease her. The affection shared between the two girls was platonic in nature but very intense and intimate; though there wasn’t any true romance between them the love of their friendship was echoed in every one of their motions. From the teasing of fingertips down Fluttershy’s belly, the brushing of Dash’s rainbow hair, to even the occasional kiss that still tasted of the blue skinned girl’s cum. Even if there was no romantic attachment between the two, it was hard to imagine two friends being more natural or gentle with one another. Dash had always been protective of Fluttershy, and she wasn’t about to waste all that good will by rushing something so big.

She let her fingers do the buildup; slipping them in between Fluttershy’s thighs and tenderly playing at her folds. The young lady was already wet but mere excitement just wasn’t enough - if Rainbow Dash was going to enter Fluttershy, she needed to be overwhelmed with pleasure! To that end Dash found her mouth suckling fondly against the other girl’s neck and shoulder for some time, kissing and trailing her tongue back and forth as she glided a finger or two inside her slit. Delicate motions worked to goad Fluttershy to an even more aroused state than before, making her body coil in bliss and tense as waves of pleasure washed over her. Fluttershy’s fingers drew tight into Dash’s hair and her breath gasped out in a series of sweet whimpers; toes curling as she felt her thighs squeezing down on Dash’s wrist.

“Ohh...Ohh Rainbow Dash, that…” She had to swallow before speaking again, so overwhelmed she was by the tender pleasure. “That feels so...so good!”

“It’s going to feel even better when I’m inside.” Dash promised with a smile, and to that end finally began to pull back. She slithered to the edge of the bed so she could kneel in front of Fluttershy, her hands moving to rest underneath the girl’s knees and slowly lift them up. As she drew forward with her impressive member she soon knelt right at her friend’s lap, and her blue cock flopped down to sit on top of Fluttershy’s belly. Not only a moment of intimacy, but the action served a purpose in letting Fluttershy know just how deep she’d be going at the very base of her hilt. Fluttershy, marvelling at how the thick blue member would take up so many inches inside of her, moved a hand down and stroked her fingers across the twitching shaft.

“It’s so big, but...but I’m ready.” She promised, once more putting on her bravest face as she looked to her friend. She even gave Rainbow Dash a thumbs up as a further assurance she could handle it. “Rainbow Dash, I dare you to put it inside of me right now!” Cute, bold words from the sweetest girl that Rainbow Dash had ever known.

She pulled her hips back just enough to glide her tip to the other girl’s entrance, and when she let herself slip inside she made sure that it was a slow going affair. It was sorely, sorely tempting to rut herself inside and feel every inch of her cock be worshipped by Fluttershy’s warm, wet valley, but she couldn’t possibly do that to her trusting and lovely friend. Instead, Rainbow Dash was forced into a restraint that she didn’t often enjoy, working her length slowly inside inch by laborious inch. The entire time she remained focused on Fluttershy’s face, judging it for strain or discomfort and beaming when she saw her smile or sigh. Fluttershy’s eyes had closed and her arms locked behind Dash’s shoulders, and it made it easy for their faces to drift ever so close while Dash worked her length slowly inside.

Before long she was at the hilt, her lap pressing against Fluttershy’s own and feeling that tender, warm valley wrap her up in its moist delight. Pleasure was almost overwhelming for Rainbow Dash as she rolled her hips slowly from side to side, and she couldn’t help but lean in and give Fluttershy a kiss on the cheek as a reward for being so brave.

“That’s it. Every bit of it.” Rainbow Dash whispered to a blushing face. “You’re just as big a slut as Rarity now.” Words clearly meant to tease beyond all measure, and they hit their mark as Fluttershy’s eyes opened and she gave her friend a tiny swat.

“You’re so mean sometimes!” She giggled, and buried her face briefly into the other girl’s blue neck. As she took the time to savor the feel of that weighty member inside of her, stretching her nethers and occupying her most intimate spot, a deep breath ran through her and she offered Dash one more tiny, delicate whisper. “Rainbow Dash? You can...you can fuck me now.”

The word sounded strange coming from Fluttershy’s lips, and perhaps it might have never appeared from them were it not for the taste of Dash’s cum fresh on her tongue, but either way Rainbow was glad to oblige. She leaned down to seal her mouth against Fluttershy’s once more, and as the two women kissed she started to roll her hips forward to begin deeply claiming her friend. Just like the buildup and the moment of penetration the actual act was slow and sensitive, Dash’s hips taking a measured pace so she didn’t force herself too fast into Fluttershy too soon. Once more the temptation was there of course, but she cared far, far too much about her friend to fall upon that impulse.

Rainbow Dash wasn’t known for being slow, but that afternoon she was happy to do it. She could even see some of the appeal as her member glided tenderly in and out of Fluttershy’s entrance; the gradual pace helped her enjoy the pleasure for longer, and she didn’t have to worry about popping before she was ready. Surely if she had been this patient in the past she could’ve enjoyed Rarity or Sunset’s holes for even longer, but...oh well! It wasn’t as if she couldn’t help herself to them any time she wanted in the future! Rainbow Dash’s smile built with that knowledge as she continued squeezing herself in and out of her friend, her hands scooping underneath Fluttershy’s knees to help lift her up even more.

Fluttershy, for her part, responded much like any young lady would when she was having her first time with a talented lover. Her dear friend was taking into consideration her pleasure and her comfort, and because of that there was nothing but joy for Fluttershy in that moment. When her toes curled it was because she was excited rather than strained, and when she gasped it was because she could barely believe the excited warmth teasing over her thighs. At one point she clutched her hands against her own chest but it was merely to savor the sensation; oozing into it like she would a hot bath or a warm summer day. Her cheeks were vibrantly blushing, and as Dash continued she managed to squeak out a few words in a gentle voice, hoping to goad her friend forward.

“Dashie, I want...I want it inside, just like the others…” She whispered, and finally allowed her eyes to creep open. She nibbled bashfully on her bottom lip before continuing, showing that somewhere deep inside her nervousness still hid. “I want to see how warm it feels!”

She’d get her wish, but not for another few long moments of tender passion between friends. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy kept the pace of their platonic lovemaking for some time, with Dash doing most of the work as Fluttershy simply laid back and enjoyed. Dash could always ask more of her in the future - the first time she got a free pass to be adorably lazy. While she slipped in and out their kisses became more frequent over each other’s flesh just as their grip to the other’s body tightened, until finally Dash could feel waves of rushing joy cross over her. Just like the sex itself her orgasm came slowly at first, and this time she found herself squeezing deep, deep inside of Fluttershy as she started to unload. Her teeth clenched and she arched her head back as she felt her member throb and pulse, and as soon as the first hot streak of cream struck Fluttershy’s valley the sweet young woman erupted in her own moment of climax.

It was quiet as far as sex went for Rainbow Dash; none of Pinkie’s excited giggling or Rarity’s drama queen wailing. The two friends remained quiet and joyful as their bodies tensed in pleasure, with Fluttershy’s thighs shivering as her slender folds found their peak, and Dash’s member steadily pumping cum into her until it oozed gently out of her slit. When it finally subsided Rainbow Dash let her fingers brush through Fluttershy’s hair, and she gave the tip of the girl’s nose a tiny kiss of affection.

“So...what did you think?” She finally asked, still allowing her cock to rest inside of her friend. “Was it...all right?”

“Ohh, it was better than all right!” Fluttershy swooned, her arms tightening around Dash once more and giving her a big, tight hug. She buried her face into her friend’s throat, and her legs even stretched out to lock around Dash’s hips and pull her even deeper inside. A full body hug wrapped around Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy’s giggling voice served as a perfect harmony to accompany it. “It was...it was awesome!”

“Heh, I think so, too.” Rainbow Dash giggled, just as her cock offered one more slow, steady pump of cream into her friend’s wet, filled slit. She was glad she could be there for Fluttershy’s first time, and thrilled that she had made it a pleasant one. Still, certain urges were building within her, and it wasn’t long after Fluttershy pulled back from her embrace that she tapped her on the shoulder and spoke, quietly.

“Uh...could I get another one of those blowjobs?” She asked, sheepishly blushing at her own request.

After all, it was a rare gift to find someone so talented at sucking cock that was also one of the cutest creatures on the planet.

End of Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course she'd be gentle! Fluttershy's just too cute not to be.


	8. Backseat Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie have some fun in the backseat of a car. Those amulets sure are handy!

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Eight: Backseat Pie  
-By Drace Domino

“Wowee zowee, Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash was right, you really do give the very bestest blowjobs!” Pinkie Pie giggled wildly, squirming in place as she looked at the mass of pink hair nestled in between her legs. “Although this is only my first blowjob ever, so I don’t really have anything to compare it to. Still, I bet it’s the best one in the whole world!”

“Uhm...thanks, Pinkie Pie.” Fluttershy looked up with a blush, her lips wet from spit and the sight of Pinkie Pie’s cock hanging just before her features. She gave another tiny kiss to the underside of the shaft, and wiggled her tongue at the base of the head to keep Pinkie properly teased. “I just...really like making my friends feel good.”

“Well, you’re doing an awesome job!” Pinkie Pie giggled, and gave her friend a comforting pat on the head. “This is the most fun I’ve ever had in a car!”

The two girls were in Pinkie Pie’s car; parked deep off the side of the road in a spot where other students sometimes went to have fun together. Neither of the two girls had ever been there before on their own, and it was a brand new adventure to travel together. When Rainbow Dash had been generous enough to loan Pinkie Pie the amulet in return for some favor to be named later, heading out that way had been the first idea Pinkie had. Now that she was resting in the backseat with Fluttershy’s head between her legs, she was really glad she hadn’t just suggested they go to see a movie instead!

“When I sucked on Rainbow Dash’s, I went a lot quicker.” Pinkie tapped her chin as she thought back to that day, even as Fluttershy worked slowly up and down on her shaft. “I wonder if I should’ve slowed it down some? I couldn’t help it - I just got a taste of that cum of hers and I had to have all I could! It was so tasty, don’t you think?!”

“Mhmm!” Fluttershy’s response was muffled by the weight of Pinkie’s cock resting on her tongue, but it was still a strong affirmation of the statement. She pulled her head down until her lips pressed to Pinkie’s lap and that throbbing member was pressed down her throat, holding it for a few seconds until she felt a faint tickling of discomfort. When she pulled back up again she took a moment to catch her breath, and giggled as her smooth, soft fingers wrapped around her friend’s spit-covered length. “It always tastes good, I think. See?” She squeezed at Pinkie’s member until another dot of precum appeared, and one of her fingers slithered up to collect that nectar from the tip. She held it out for Pinkie to taste and her friend quickly obliged; wrapping her lips around Fluttershy’s finger and teasing her tongue across it. As soon as she had a sample of precum on her tongue her eyes began to shine, and her smile grew wide as she clutched her tiny fists together.

“Ohh, Fluttershy, that tastes so good!” She giggled, bouncing up and down in the backseat and inadvertently thrusting her cock within Fluttershy’s fist. “If I was at home I’d squirt it all over a cupcake and just gobble it right up!” She pulled a cupcake out of one of her pockets; naturally flawless despite the fact it had been shoved into her skirt all evening, and glared at it spitefully. “Too bad all the cupcakes I have on me are already covered in icing!” That didn’t stop her; however, from messily shoving it into her mouth and chomping greedily into its moist frame. Fluttershy merely giggled as she went back to work, licking up and down Pinkie Pie’s shaft and continuing to stroke her in much the same fashion she had Rainbow Dash.

Dash’s willingness to loan the amulet out to her friends - often with the promise that she got to fuck them later - had been a wonderful way for all of the girls to explore with it. Fluttershy herself didn’t think she was ready to try the amulet on, but she sure didn’t mind sucking on any cocks that popped up when her close friends wore it. Pinkie Pie’s joyful giggling and squirming made Fluttershy feel wonderful as she realized how much pleasure she was bringing her friend, and the chance to gulp down more of that sticky white cum was always a tempting bonus. The flavor was absolutely charming and addicting in the way it made her feel; every time she swallowed down a load she could feel warmth and joy just nestling in the pit of her belly. She couldn’t wait to see just how much cum Pinkie Pie could offer her, too!

“When you’re done sucking my Pinkie Pole,” Pinkie began, giggling and licking her lips of cupcake icing. “Can we do regular sex, too?! Can we, can we, can we?!” Fluttershy, still not pulling her lips away from Pinkie’s member, merely gave her a smile and a nod that took down another one of Pinkie’s inches. It was enough to make the party girl shiver in joy, her legs spreading and her hands moving out to thread into Fluttershy’s soft, smooth hair. “Hehehe! This is the best night ever! I’m gonna get to throw a party in your pussy!”

That promise was enough to make Fluttershy’s blush intensify, and even her gentle blowjob sped up as she realized how deeply she wanted it. Her evening with Rainbow Dash had taught her just how fun sex was, and now that her virginity had been gently claimed she was ready to slowly stretch her boundaries. Dash had been a wonderful friend in taking her slow and sweetly and teaching her all about it, but she couldn’t just lay on her back every time she had sex from now on! It didn’t matter how shy she was, everyone needed to be on top from time to time. Otherwise, gosh, that would just be selfish to expect all of her friends to do the work! As Fluttershy kept sucking down Pinkie Pie’s cock she allowed her hands to move to her skirt and panties, working them down along her body inch by inch. As she wiggled free and let her pussy be exposed one hand slid underneath, spreading two fingers across the lips and teasing the moistening entrance. The idea of being the one on top was exciting to her, no doubt, and a shockwave of pleasure ran through her as she teased herself.

“Hey! Hey Fluttershy, I have the bestest idea!” Pinkie Pie giggled again, looking down to her friend who was steadily stripping before her. “When I shoot it off inside of you, you should bury my face in your pussy! That way, I’ll get to drink all that tasty cum right from your shy spot!” A rapid amount of giggling rose from her, and her member throbbed intensely at the thought. “In fact, you should just get on right now, and that way we’ll know I’ve got plenty to pump inside!”

Fluttershy, as much as she wanted to taste Pinkie Pie’s cum straight from her cock, could hardly argue with an offer like that. The notion of squeezing down onto Pinkie Pie’s cock sooner rather than later certainly appealed to her, and she shuddered at the mental image of her friend burying her face in between her thighs and sucking all of that tasty, tasty cum out. When Fluttershy’s lips finally left Pinkie’s cock she started to strip away her shirt, whispering in a timid but firm voice as she did so.

“If you say so, Pinkie, but on one condition.” She wagged a finger after tossing aside her shirt, kneeling there in nothing but a light blue bra. “You have to keep one mouthful to share with me. Kissing with it is...well it’s…” A sudden blush came over her face, flashing back to the memory she enjoyed with Dash. “It’s really, really, really...neat.”

“You got a deal! Pinkie promise!” Pinkie Pie delightfully cheered before going through the motions of a Pinkie promise. When she reached for her cupcake she remembered that she had already eaten it, and gave a tiny shrug. “Well, I’ll have plenty of icing on my face soon enough, hehehe!”

Together the two girls worked to bring Fluttershy up into the backseat, letting her knees rest against the cushion as she moved to straddle Pinkie’s lap. As the party girl’s hands moved against Fluttershy’s waist the girl on top lined herself up, moving the tip of Pinkie’s spit covered cock to the entrance of her wet, hungry pussy. With her hair hanging low against her chest and a steady blush rolling through her Fluttershy finally started to descend, her eyes darting to Pinkie’s own as the first inch slid inside. One, then two, and then a few more...until finally she was hilted. Fluttershy let herself rest there in Pinkie’s lap, the entire thick pink member filling her pussy, and the two girls gave a shared, joyful laugh as they embraced each other.

“Ohh, Pinkie, it feels really good.” Fluttershy admitted, and nibbled on her bottom lip. “I’m...I’m going to start moving soon. You’ll tell me if I’m not doing it right?”

“Fluttershy, there’s nothin’ you could do to mess it up!” Pinkie Pie giggled, and looked like she was simply trembling in arousal. “But there’s just one thing we gotta do before you start!”

“W...What?” Fluttershy’s head tilted, looking confused and concerned. The massive pink member inside of her was sorely tempting to start fucking, and every impulse inside of her wanted to start rocking back and forth. “We don’t need a condom, if that’s what you mean…Sunset Shimmer even said so.”

“No, not that, silly!” Pinkie Pie launched her head forward to give Fluttershy a great big kiss on the cheek. “There’s just something I’ve always, always, always wanted to do!”

“Wh...What’s tha-ahhh!” Fluttershy was left gasping, her eyes going wide as Pinkie slammed her face down in between the young lady’s full, bra-covered breasts. She squeezed her hands against each side of those yellow orbs and rapidly beat her cheeks back and forth, her tongue hanging out and slathering Fluttershy’s lovely breasts in affection. A series of gasps and giggles and groans came from Pinkie Pie as she gave her friend the most enthusiastic of motorboats, and when she pulled her head back up her hair was dishevelled and her face was satisfied.

“There!” She giggled, and reached a hand up to pinch Fluttershy’s nose. “Fair warning, that was SUPER fun, so I’m probably gonna do it again!”

“Hehe...Pinkie...you’re just so silly!” Fluttershy blushed, and hooked her hands against her friend’s shoulders as she started to rock up and down. “Now, let’s see if I can figure out how this is done!”

The shy young woman, perhaps in defiance of everything anyone expected of her, began to enthusiastically ride a cock in the backseat of a parked car.

\---

The scent of sex was intense within the confines of Pinkie’s car, and both girls drank it in deep as they began to thrust against one another. Pinkie’s hands slapped against Fluttershy’s rump and gave the girl a harsh squeeze on both sides, giggling as she watched her friend blush in response. The firm, wet grip of Fluttershy’s pussy against her cock was enough to make her want to pop immediately, but just like before she was determined to hold on so she could make the biggest, tastiest creampie ever!

Fluttershy, for her part, braced her hands against Pinkie’s shoulders and held on tight while she rocked back and forth. Though the motions were new to her she was a quick study, and as her pussy glided up and down on Pinkie’s throbbing member a steady heat crossed her body. She found herself having a stunning climax only a few brief moments in, and when she did her fingers tightened against Pinkie’s flesh and her thighs quivered with a sudden shock of release. She knew enough to know that her own climax was just one of many; however, something she had learned while Rainbow Dash slowly and sweetly thrust into her just a few days ago. With a pink hue crossing her cheeks she looked up at Pinkie again, licking her lips of the remaining flavor of the party girl’s cock.

“This...this is a lot of fun.” She whispered, and started to bounce up and down again. “I’m sorry if I make a mess in your lap…” Already Pinkie Pie’s belly was glistening with squirt, though the young woman didn’t mind at all. She merely gave Fluttershy a knowing girl, and then with a devious look in her eyes braced her face within Fluttershy’s breasts and offered her another swift, hungry motorboat. Apparently, it seemed like Pinkie’s chosen form of communication for the moment, and it didn’t take long before Fluttershy’s bra was pulled away to make sure those instances of affection were as unencumbered as possible. Those large, full breasts were treated to dozens of kisses and licks from Pinkie’s hungry mouth, and sensitive nipples were teased underneath the tiny pinches of the party girl’s teeth. She looked up at Fluttershy with a wide smile on her face, and drilled her cock up to the girl’s core from her seated position.

“One day, I’m gonna cover these in whipped cream and chocolate sauce, and I’m just gonna...I’m gonna...noooooom nom nom nom nooooommmm!” As she slathered her tongue wildly around, coating Fluttershy’s breasts with spit and tenderness, the timid girl only melted even further. Pinkie Pie’s enthusiasm was a stark contrast to her own nervousness, and she was enjoying every minute that she got to spend with her friend. Her hands tightened even further against the girl’s shoulders and she pounded up and down with renewed passion, looking down to where a mass of pink hair was lost between her breasts and her sensitive nipples were given such focused attention.

“Pinkie...Pinkie, you’re so...mmm...so energetic!” She giggled, and moved her hands to the sides of her breasts. She did the heavy lifting this time as she trapped Pinkie’s face in between her full tits, squeezing them on either side of the girl’s cheeks. Pinkie’s joyful squeak was a precursor to a series of heavier thrusts from below, and soon both girls knew that the moment of release between them both was rapidly approaching. Fluttershy picked up the pace, Pinkie Pie locked her hands to her friend’s rump, and as they offered each other the last few flailing thrusts Fluttershy’s voice managed to squeak out in a tiny, hopeful tone. “Just...Just remember...you promised…”

She’d never break a Pinkie promise, and Pinkie had her opportunity to prove it soon after. Her cock throbbed and began to release a sudden torrent of cum, squirting straight up into her friend’s tight, wet pussy as Fluttershy mounted her lap. Both girls moaned in tremendous glee as Pinkie Pie unloaded her cock inside of her, and the precursory blowjob clearly made all the difference in ensuring she gave her plenty. Cum oozed down Pinkie’s shaft, pooled against the car seat, and there was still much, much more to come. As the two remained connected they fell into a series of desperate pants and whispers, and before a single word was spoken Pinkie Pie pushed Fluttershy back to the other side of the backseat, pulling her cock out of her and instantly going to work.

Fluttershy was left shocked and delighted as the party girl put a twist on the issue; flipping around in her position so that she straddled Fluttershy’s face at the same time that she buried her mouth in between her friend’s pussy. Her cock flopped against the shy girl’s cheeks and even offered another squirt of cum; a tasty treat that Fluttershy was eagerly ready to swallow up and enjoy. As she did so she was treated to the feeling of Pinkie’s lips and fingers working at her pussy; scooping out mouthfuls of cum and greedily slurping them up, pursing her lips tight against the entrance and drawing out every bit of flavor. Before long the two girls were fully entrapped in yet another long moment of intimacy; Pinkie’s cock offered halfway down Fluttershy’s mouth, and the party girl’s face absolutely covered with sticky cum she herself provided.

It was every bit as intense as both of them had suspected, and they threw themselves into it with a hunger fueled by the taste of that addicting cream. Every mouthful made them hungrier for more, and before long Pinkie Pie had cleaned her fingers of the last few slurps she had plucked from Fluttershy’s pussy, and Fluttershy had licked clean Pinkie’s shaft right down to the sack resting across her forehead. When the two finally started to sit back up they rested side-by-side in the backseat, savoring the flavor still resting on their tongues and giving each other mischievous, playful looks.

“Uhm, Pinkie?” Fluttershy finally asked, blushing as she did so. “Would you...would you like to do it agai-”

“OKAY YES YES YES!” Pinkie Pie launched ahead at Fluttershy, tackling her to the backseat and smothering her face with kisses, nibbles, and licks. Fingers glided right back towards Fluttershy’s slit, and soon she was getting ready to slide inside of her once more.

Fluttershy, who was only going to ask if Pinkie wanted to do it again sometime, didn’t offer any protest. She was quickly starting to learn: any time was a good time for cock.

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Trixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Dash is fed up with Trixie...the little jerk's constant snippy comments demand action! After slipping Trixie a little taste of her magical cum, Rainbow Dash does something that gives her some conflicted feelings.

(( Hey everyone, quick note before this chapter. Please be advised that this chapter contains some dubcon/noncon elements. It's about as light as dubcon can get, but it's still important you know it's here in case you want to avoid this chapter. If you want to know specifically for full disclosure, what happens is Dash uses her magical addictive cum to "dose" a girl, knowing she'll want more. She at least feels bad about it afterwards! And with that, onto the story! ))

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Nine: Trixed  
-By Drace Domino

“All right, Rainbow Dash...just calm down and explain it to me from the beginning.” Sunset Shimmer folded her arms across her chest, and settled back into her seat. She hadn’t expected Rainbow Dash to come pounding at her door so late at night, but it was clear that the athlete had to get something off of her chest. Even now Dash was pacing back and forth looking worried and concerned, an expression that just didn’t feel right on the face of the ultimately confident young woman.

“I just...I was so mad!” Rainbow Dash whined, spinning on a heel and looking at Sunset. “Trixie just wouldn’t stop calling the Rainbooms a terrible band, when it’s so clearly obvious that we’re better than her!” An angry snort rose from her; defiant even as she continued to fret. “And she just kept going and going and going, I only wanted to put her in her place!”

“Sounds like you did.” Sunset Shimmer smirked a little, arching a brow. “Just tell me everything that happened.”

“Okay, okay, I just...I kind of feel bad about this, Sunset.” The young woman murmured, once more looking more concerned than was native for her typical look. “I kind of got carried away, and I...whew.” For a moment Rainbow Dash paused, taking a long, deep breath and letting it settle within her. Once she had managed to calm she worked her way over to an opposite chair and sat down, letting her eyes focus towards Sunset as she continued. “Okay, so first of all? I didn’t really mean for it to get as crazy as it did. I wasn’t even thinking about how...uh…”

“Addictive?”

“How...addictive my cum is, yeah.” Dash murmured, and nibbled on her bottom lip. Hell, it was so tasty that she could easily have gone for a bit of it right then and there, and she was sure Sunset wouldn’t say no to a helping! “Well, right after last period I stole Trixie’s water bottle. And I...well…”

 

Hours earlier:

Trixie pulled her lips away from the rim of her bottle, gazing at the nozzle with a curious look. The egotistical young woman was almost positive she had just filled it up with regular water, but the flavor on her tongue was something she had never quite experienced before. It was pleasing and sweet, and easily tasty enough to bring her lips back to the nozzle to take another drink...even though it was clear that it wasn’t what it should be. While all the students continued to roll through the halls on their way to the buses, eager to go home for the evening, Trixie merely took her time as she kept drinking from her bottle. Her lips didn’t leave the nozzle even as she gave half hearted waves to her friends, and by the time she finished she had lingered so far behind that the other students had left her in the dust. She pulled her mouth away from the nozzle and gazed down at the bottle with her head tilting, musing to herself at the wonderful flavor that still lingered on her tongue.

“That...was really good.” She murmured, still not quite believing just how delicious her drink was or how warm it settled in her belly. “Are they doing something different with the water? Ohh! Maybe I’ve just gotten so healthy and beautiful that even regular old water tastes sweet to me! I, Trixie, am the very image of perfection…!”

“Nah. I jerked off in it.” As Rainbow Dash spoke she slinked out from around the corner, wearing a cocky look across her face and her hands tucked deep within the pockets of her shorts. She was carrying herself with an egotistical swagger that would’ve made Trixie jealous, if it weren’t for the fact that the young woman was distracted by Dash’s appearance...and what she was showing off. Tight mesh athletic shorts didn’t do much to hide the sculpt of a cock at her lap, already stiff and ready for action, and when Trixie’s eyes fell on it they immediately went large and surprised. Rainbow Dash, smirking in triumph, couldn’t help but tease her further. “Yeah, that’s right. You just drank a big bottle with my cum in it.”

“W...What?!” Trixie gasped, glaring at the bottle as if it was still filled with the girl’s cream. “How did...why are you...is it really...am I…” Finally her eyes snapped forward, glaring at Rainbow Dash and stomping her foot. “Trixie demands that you tell her why it tasted so good!”

Such was the power of the cum Rainbow Dash could make under the influence of the amulet. It was so delicious, so wonderfully tempting, that Trixie didn’t even think about the fact that her drink had been laced. She took Rainbow Dash at her word that the flavor of her cum was that addicting taste still resting on her tongue, and she even stepped forward with a tightly clenched fist to press her for answers.

“I didn’t even know you had one of those!” She moved a hand down and openly poked at the throbbing member through Dash’s shorts, which naturally flexed from the contact. “Is this more of that weird friendship magic that your nerdy friends are always going on about?!”

“You could say that, Trixie.” Rainbow Dash beamed, letting her gaze simmer on Trixie for a long, hungry moment. That girl had been a frustrating pain in the ass from day one, and Dash was deeply enjoying having her in such a position of discomfort. It was fun watching her try to figure things out, and exciting to know that she wasn’t able to lick the taste of cum away from her tongue. Dash finally spoke in a casual tone, crossing her legs at the ankles and leaning back into the lockers while she continued. “I could show you more of it, if you really like the taste so much. But...you’d have to do something for me in return.”

“Hmph, I can see where this is going.” Trixie scowled, so very assured that she knew exactly what Rainbow Dash wanted. “Well, you can forget it! I’ll never say that the Rainbooms are a good band...never!”

Rainbow Dash nearly facepalmed.

“...I want you to suck my cock, Trixie.”

“Oh.” The other girl blinked. “Well, yes, Trixie can do that.”

\---

In the time that it took the two girls to sneak away someplace private, Trixie’s desire to drink more of Dash’s cum hadn’t faded in the least. Before long they were in the same room where the Rainbooms practiced, and Trixie’s knees were pressed to the ground as her hands moved to Rainbow Dash’s shorts. Her cheeks were flushed and that magical compulsion was guiding her motions, a deep hunger burning inside of her for anything that Dash’s cock could offer. When she pulled the hem of the athlete’s shorts down past that shaft it fell forward so swiftly that it slapped her in the face, a sudden moment of blue on blue flesh that left Trixie’s cheek marked with precum and her lips parted in a gasp.

“Oh...oh, it’s...it’s bigger than I expected…” Trixie murmured, her eyes wide as one hand scooped that weighty length. As if guided by pure instinct her other hand drifted up to collect the precum from her cheek and slide it to her lips, her tongue delicately sneaking forward to collect it. She savored that taste with the faintest of whimpers that let her breath sweep across Dash’s length, and she gazed up at the other girl as if desperately seeking her permission to continue. Rainbow Dash, quite happy at the sight of Trixie on her knees before her, merely smirked and gave the girl a thumbs up.

“Hopefully not bigger than you can handle.” She chuckled, just as her cock throbbed within Trixie’s grip. “I’ve always said you have the biggest mouth in class, it’s about time you started putting it to good use. Do a good job sucking me off, and I’ll give you all the cum you can gulp down!” With an offer like that on the table, Trixie couldn’t possibly hope to refuse. Her eyes darted forward once more and she swiftly began to lean in, her tongue trailing out as she caught the underside of Dash’s cock to give it a taste. Her eyes closed as she started to work and her hands both moved to settle around the other girl’s base, keeping that member steady and straight as she fell into service of it. Kneeling there in her hoodie and skirt on the floor of the Rainbooms practice room was the very last thing she had expected to do that evening, and yet as she drew in the taste of Dash’s cock she couldn’t possibly imagine anything she would rather do. The great and powerful Trixie, at least in that moment, was fully focused on making Dash’s cock erupt with warm, tasty cum.

And from Rainbow Dash’s perspective, that was the perfect place for her. She steadied herself as Trixie worked, refusing to get too distracted by her own conscience while she enjoyed the blowjob. She could always feel bad for spiking Trixie’s drink later - maybe even talk to Sunset Shimmer about it - but for now, she was happy to let the cocky young woman sweep her tongue back and forth and get her throbbing blue shaft covered in spit. The longer Trixie worked the more eager she became, and what started as a few explorative licks soon began deeper sucks that pulled several inches past her lips and into her mouth. It didn’t take long before Trixie started sucking down almost that entire cock all on her own; proving that not only did she have the biggest mouth in class, she might even have the deepest throat. As she started to push her mouth down to the base of Dash’s cock, her nose nestling at the girl’s lap, Rainbow Dash couldn’t help but give yet another triumphant laugh as her voice filled the room around them.

“Wow, Trixie, I was right, you’re a natural cocksucker!” She grinned, and as one hand pulled at the back of Trixie’s soft and stylish hair, the other grabbed her own shaft by the base. She plucked it from the girl’s lips and swung it from side to side, cockslapping her pretty, pouty cheeks while smearing threads of spit across her face. After the teasing slapping she simply let her prick rest across Trixie’s face longways, the weight of her shaft covering one side of her from brow to chin. The entire time Trixie could only whimper, her own hands already lowered to rub in between her thighs from the arousal burning inside of her. “Just think of all the good you could be doing for Canterlot High if you used this mouth to suck dick instead of always talking about yourself.”

“I...I…” Trixie clearly didn’t have any answer for that, though her mouth did try to bob forward and claim Dash’s cock again. The athlete simply wouldn’t allow it; constantly pulling it out of Trixie’s reach no matter how many gasping motions she made for it. “...please...Rainbow Dash...please give Trixie…”

“Not until you promise to use your mouth for good from now on!” Rainbow Dash’s dominant tone filled the air, and she tightened her grip in Trixie’s silver locks. Just to tease her she let the very tip of her member slap to Trixie’s tongue; another taste of pleasure before making her beg further. “Promise that next time you think about making fun of someone, you’ll just shove a cock in your mouth instead!”

“P...Promise...I promise…” Trixie whimpered, her tongue lashing back and forth as she desperately sought out any bit she could manage. Her hands came up from underneath her skirt and reached for Dash’s member again, this time glistening with the nectar of her own arousal. She started to rub the other woman’s shaft slowly from the base up, but she didn’t dare try to peel it away from Dash’s grip without the other girl’s permission. “I promise...I’ll suck dick instead of being mean to people…”

If there was any good to come of Dash’s misuse of her magical cum, it was that. The cocks of Canterlot High would be happier, and the underclassmen would be far less bullied. As a reward for Trixie’s pledge Rainbow Dash gave her exactly what she wanted; slipping both hands to the sides of Trixie’s head and lining her cock straight up against her mouth. Just before she began to thrust, with her prick still sitting on Trixie’s tongue, she let her voice slip out once more in that same dominant, hungry tone.

“Don’t forget your promise, Trixie.” She warned her, her thighs tight as she prepared to roll forward. “The Rainbooms only let honest girls drink their cum!”

And with that, Rainbow Dash lived out what had been one of her dreams since first getting the amulet from Princess Twilight: messily facefucking Trixie Lulamoon. That pretty blue mouth was a perfect match around her shaft, and every time that cock slammed back and forth within the confines of that warm, wet entrance it made Trixie’s face even more of a wet and sloppy mess. Spit dangled from the corners of her lips and fell down against her hoodie, gurgling noises broke from the back of Trixie’s throat, and the girl’s arms fell from Dash’s lap so they could simply hang limp at her sides. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her hair bounced back and forth as she was facefucked, save for the threads that had slapped against her spit stained cheeks only to be caught into place. It was one of the hardest, sloppiest blowjobs that Rainbow Dash had enjoyed yet, but it was clear from the whimpering coming from her target that Trixie was savoring every last second of it.

“Mmm! That’s a good little slut, Trixie!” Dash grinned, unable to hold back her most base and wicked urges. Who knew when she’d have Trixie on her knees like this again, might as well make the most of it! Her facefucking picked up in pace and soon Trixie’s gagging on her shaft became even louder, just as the spit smearing Dash’s lap became more dense and thick. “Just remember this next time you say you’re a better guitar player than me! Or that your hair is nicer than anyone else’s! Or...or the next time you take the last pack of peanut butter crackers!”

For all of those truly unforgivable sins, Rainbow Dash delighted in facefucking Trixie to the point of thundering climax. When she felt it bubble within her she made sure to pull her cock out to the front of the girl’s lips, knowing that wasting it by shooting it straight down Trixie’s throat wouldn’t be any fun at all. Sure, she would enjoy seeing her cough and gag on the sudden rush of goo, but the real fun would be found within Trixie scrambling and savoring every drop, slurping it up and enjoying it. While Trixie was left a whimpering little mess Dash began to shoot her cum across her; the first jolt offered straight into her mouth over that wiggling pink tongue, and the rest headed to Trixie’s pretty, pompous face.

Dash braced herself, grunting and locking her knees as she guided her tip to Trixie’s features. Rope upon rope of sticky white release railed over the other girl’s face, marking her lips, cheeks, and brow, even trailing forward to strike her hair. The entire time Trixie knelt there whimpering, though when Dash brought her cock close enough she leaned forward to kiss it, to trail her tongue back and forth over Dash’s balls, and generally show her how much she savored that moment. When Dash had finished up she took a few steps back and sighed contently, grinning as her member hung in a softening state and looking to where her masterpiece was already in motion. Trixie had already swallowed one load of cum and was quickly working to claim the others, swirling her nectar lined fingers across the cream on her face and pulling it down to meet her tongue. She was ravenous, gluttonous even, when it came to Rainbow Dash’s cum, and it made the athlete’s member throb as she watched that wicked display.

“Mmm...slllrrrp...so good...it tastes so good…” Trixie preened in messy pleasure, letting threads of cum dangle from her fingertips down to her tongue. Without even realizing it her free hand had lowered down to her thighs once more, lifting up her skirt so her fingers could slink down the front of her panties. She was openly fingering herself while she cleaned her face of Dash’s cum, rocking her hips into her touch and putting on a lewd, arousing display. And while Rainbow Dash didn’t really plan on fucking the girl when they had first began a few minutes ago, she had to admit...she was enjoying the thought of it. “It’s...why does it taste so...so wonderful…”

“You know, Trixie, if you think it’s good there?” Rainbow Dash smirked, and lifted a hand underneath her cock to wave it gently back and forth. “...you’ll love it in your puss-damn, Trixie! I barely even said it and you’re already getting ready?!”

That she was. As soon as Trixie heard even the faintest whimper of getting more of Rainbow Dash’s cock, she did everything she could in order to make it happen. She rolled over onto her knees before Dash was even finished speaking, pulled her skirt up and over her hips, and showed off the sight of her shapely rear as it was contained within the confines of her tight purple panties. A noticeable wet mark at the front was only visible for a few seconds before Trixie yanked them down her thighs, eventually leaving them stretched in between her knees. While Dash stood there throbbing back to full attention, Trixie slid a hand underneath her pussy and gently showed herself off.

“...please…” She whimpered, looking back towards Dash. She was still nearly fully dressed in her hoodie and skirt combination, yet was so clearly ready to take cock like the biggest slut in school. “I’ll be...I’ll be a Rainbooms groupie if you just fuck me, Rainbow Dash!”

The other woman merely smirked as she pulled forward, unable to resist such an offer. She dropped down to her knees and let her cock slap forward, landing in between the cheeks of Trixie’s rear and pushing it down against her back, giving her an idea of just how deep it would be drilling very, very soon.

“Trixie?” Rainbow Dash grinned, and began to shift her cock into position. “...you already are a Rainboom groupie, you dirty little slut.”

And with that, the rehearsal room was filled not with the sound of their band, but by the sudden and delighted cry of Rainbow Dash’s little fucked bitch having her pussy stretched around a cock.

 

Rainbow Dash wasn’t gentle with Trixie - how could she be, considering all the problems she had caused them in the past? She instead took great delight in watching Trixie squirm as she held onto the girl’s hips, and listening to her cries fill the room around them as she steadily jammed forward with her hips. The grip of the cocky girl’s pussy was the perfect wet fit for Dash’s cock, and the Rainbooms’ star was sure to drill herself down to the very base with every strike. It didn’t matter that Trixie likely hadn’t taken anything near her size before; the little bitch had gotten herself into this, and she was going to take every inch that Dash had on offer. Thankfully it didn’t sound like Trixie was in the mood to complain, and instead her voice filled the room around them with the noises of abject delight whether they be screams, moans, or her own voice falling forward in desperate begs for more of Dash’s cock.

“Y...Yes! Fuck me, fuck Trixie…!” She quivered out, by this point her shoulders and head resting on the floor as she offered her ass up a little higher. “Your cock is...your cock is...every bit as great as your music!” Those words probably hurt Trixie’s soul, just a little bit, but thankfully she had the feeling of a warm, shivering pussy to occupy any negative space it left. Rainbow Dash grinned wide at the other girl’s words and rewarded Trixie with a slap on the ass, enough to make her yelp and tighten up on that thick blue stick.

“Attagirl, Trixie!” Dash grinned, hilting herself just long enough to swing her hips from side to side before starting to fuck even faster. “We could get along so well if you just started bending over and inviting me into your pussy instead of arguing!”

It was true that this was the path of least resistance between Trixie and Rainbow Dash, the path that would lead to the two girls no longer fighting at every opportunity. Instead of attacking each other’s music and making snide comments behind one another’s back, all they had to do was get some private time in a room together where they could roughly fuck out their differences. Whether or not Trixie would feel the same way later that night after the taste of Dash’s magical cum had faded Rainbow Dash couldn’t be sure, but part of her was hoping it would. A part of her would definitely miss arguing with Trixie all the time, but that part wasn’t nearly as big as the cock that was enjoying the grip of the other girl’s tight, wet fuckhole. Rainbow Dash beamed as she slapped the other girl on the ass one more time and picked up the pace, her hands locking in against Trixie’s waist and holding her nice and tight.

“That’s it, Trixie!” Dash flashed a smile, speaking to Trixie in an urgent and desperate tone. “You’re such a tight little slut! Keep it up, and you’re gonna get all the cum you can handle!”

Trixie’s head was swimming at that promise, and she didn’t even think about any of the ramifications as her pussy was steadily pounded by Dash’s cock. She didn’t know that the magical amulet had the Twilight Sparkle seal of approval as far as safe sex went: no risk of pregnancy, just pure creamy fun for any pussy lucky enough to enjoy it! Even though Trixie didn’t know about that aspect, she didn’t particularly care as Dash continued to jam into her, stirring her wet entrance, making her quiver and gasp as her body coiled in pleasure. It didn’t take much longer before a violent orgasm rocked through Trixie that left her body tense and her voice calling out through the room, her fingers tightening into fists as she squirted down to the carpet. Her sudden clenching and shaking was easily enough to start the chain reaction that Rainbow Dash needed for her own peak to arrive, and with a sudden groan the athlete shoved herself down deep into Trixie’s fuckhole to make sure her cum filled her with the utmost urgency.

“Mmmn! Take my cum, Trixie! Every...last...drop!” She had promised to give Trixie all the cum she could handle, and now she was making good on her word as her member throbbed and released load after load into the other girl’s cunt. Trixie was still whimpering and shivering from her own climax as Rainbow filled her up, her pussy actively overflowing with cum and the threads of white drooling out of her to land on the floor below. Both women moaned in sweet pleasure as they savored that single moment where they got along just perfectly, and when Rainbow Dash was nearly finished she grabbed her cock at the base and slowly pulled it out. The very last streak of cum was straight up the center of Trixie’s back; making a mess of her hoodie that Dash snickered to herself about - Trixie didn’t need to know she had a cumstreak right alongside her spine. After all, it became quickly apparent that she was worrying about something else entirely.

“Oh...oh no...ohhhh no…” With the orgasms over, Trixie had time to dwell on what happened. She spun around to sit on the floor as her blue pussy twitched, a steady line of cum oozing out of it to the floor below. For the first time she looked genuinely upset; so much so that not even the warm sensation of that magical cum could help to calm her. “I can’t...I can’t believe you went inside of me! I don’t want to get pregnant, not to you!”

The look in her eyes was clearly upset, and for the first time Rainbow Dash had the slightest tinge of guilt over her actions. The laced drink, the rough blowjob, cumming deep inside of her rival...that wave of guilt passed quickly through her, and she knelt down before Trixie with a smile on her face. She offered her a little wink, and one of her hands moved down to swipe some of the cum from Trixie’s pussy before smearing it across the tip of her nose.

“Relax, Trixie.” She offered with a smile. “Friendship magic. I fuck my friends all the time, and they don’t get pregnant. I promise.” Those words offered the other girl some level of comfort, and Trixie looked up at the other woman with a cautious, yet trusting look.

“D...Do you promise?” She asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

“Promise.” Dash smiled, and gave Trixie a wink. “So...let’s keep at it, okay? C’mon...this time I’ll let you be on top.”

“Well...only because you’re letting the great and powerful Trixie be the one on top!” The other girl responded, and accepted Rainbow Dash’s hand to assist in pulling her to her feet. “Where does Sunset Shimmer usually sit? I want to make sure the next time she sits down, her seat is sticky from all the cum you chose to fill me with instead of her! Muaahahahahahaha…!”

\---

“So we just kind of kept fucking for another hour, and then Trixie went home.” Rainbow Dash finished her story, looking to where Sunset Shimmer was still patiently listening. “We fucked, uh...uh...in Applejack’s seat. Yep. A lot of rough, sloppy, squirting sex in Applejack’s seat.”

“I see, I see.” Sunset Shimmer murmured, tapping her bottom lip as she slowly rose to her feet. “Well, Rainbow Dash, it sounds like it ended well enough, but there’s no denying that you did something wrong. Lacing Trixie’s drink with your cum when you know how addictive it is...well...that’s just the sort of misuse that Princess Twilight wouldn’t like.”

“I know, and I feel awful about it!” Rainbow Dash whined, her feet stomping back and forth in a miniature tantrum. “That’s why I rushed over here to you, Sunset! You’re like...one of the smartest girls I know, and you know a thing or two about making up for doing bad things!”

“Well, there is one thing that Princess Twilight does whenever she learns something.” Sunset Shimmer finally spoke up, and nibbled on her bottom lip. She gave Rainbow Dash a thoughtful look before finally nodding to herself, and moving swiftly to the far end of her room. From there she made quick work; pulling out a piece of paper and a pen and bringing them over to the nearby table. Once she had Rainbow Dash seated she gestured to the paper, and spoke in a voice that was almost reminiscent of a teacher’s lecturing tone. “I want you to write about what happened and what you learned. That you realized it isn’t right to drug other girls with your cum without their knowledge, even if they’re a big jerk.”

“Uh...okay, I can do that.” Rainbow Dash spoke up, though she lifted a brow in a look of slight confusion. After clicking her pen a few times out of habit she turned down towards the paper, starting to scribble the first few lines in an essay like format. She didn’t think she’d be doing homework because of her reckless actions, but if it helped diminish the guilt inside of her it would be well worth it. “So...what am I going to do with this? Just put it on my wall as a reminder not to do it again?”

“Oh, we’re going to send it to Principal Celestia.” Sunset Shimmer chirped, already with an envelope in hand.

“WHAT?!”

\---

“Good morning, Luna.” Principal Celestia smiled to her sister on the way into her office the very next day, and waved gently to her. It was a typical day at Canterlot High already; the students were filled in and just as noisy as ever, the faculty was all present and accounted for, and it was time to sculpt young minds to build a better future! As Celestia settled into the chair behind her desk she moved a hand out towards a stack of letters, flipping through them casually as she tended to a cup of coffee nearby.

She didn’t make it halfway through the stack before she set her coffee down, braced her elbows on the desk, and slid her hands over her face.

“...these fucking students.” She grumbled.

End of Chapter 9.


	10. First Fucks Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Indigo Zap loses a bet with Rainbow Dash, she has to...well...you know. Put out, of course! Rainbow Dash introduces Zap to her magical cock in the back of a school bus during a sporting event. How salacious!

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Ten: First Fucks Second  
-By Drace Domino

“Hmph...I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Indigo Zap scowled as she peeled off her jacket, throwing it over the back of the bus seat. She looked from side to side once more to make sure that nobody was around, but the sound from the stadium in the distance was enough to tell her they were alone. Everyone was still watching the rest of the track and field events, and in the cover of darkness she was alone in the Shadowbolts bus with the girl that had just won their bet. As she slithered out of her shirt to expose pale, perky breasts, she cast an irate glare to the cocky young woman sitting down waiting for her. “You know, I don’t have to do this. I could tell a teacher that you tried to fuck me over a stupid bet!”

“You could.” Rainbow Dash grinned, sitting back with one foot up on the seat and her bright blue cock sticking out from the front of her gym shorts. It was already prepared for Indigo; throbbing and stiff with a glistening tip covered in precum. Dash had been so hard through the whole race that she wasn’t even sure she would win it, but since she had it was time for the victor to collect her spoils...the spoils being a few minutes alone with Zap to do anything she wanted. “Of course, if you did you’d be admitting that you don’t make good on your bets. And you’d have to admit that you were soooo confident you’d beat me in a race that you put your pussy on the line. Seems like that would be kind of embarrassing, wouldn’t it?” Indigo Zap scowled fiercely, and though she didn’t openly agree with Rainbow Dash her hands still began to fidget with the rest of her clothes. It didn’t take her long to slink out of her track shorts and strip, letting the other woman see her pretty, naked figure as she started to work her way to the backseat of the bus. By the time she moved to straddle Rainbow Dash’s lap she was wearing only her sneakers and the goggles that always perched on her forehead; racing goggles that hadn’t helped her to win in the slightest. Her expression was sour as she braced herself, her hands moving to Rainbow Dash’s shoulders and her pussy hovering just a few inches over the other girl’s blue cock.

“So...what do you want me to do?” Indigo scowled, still looking pouty over her loss. “Just ride you until you get off? Just make it quick, I don’t want anyone to catch us.”

“Don’t worry about it, Indigo Zap.” Dash chuckled, and slowly let her hands travel forward. “Pinkie Pie is running the halftime show, everyone’s going to be glued to it. Nobody’s going to know that you’re all the way in the parking lot giving me a slice of this...warm...little...pussy.” Those words slithered forward from Rainbow Dash’s tongue with a sinister intent, and her hands looped around her rival’s body to begin fondling her. One hand scooped behind Indigo’s ass while the other slid under her pussy, letting her fingers tease across folds that shivered under her touch. She was fully expecting to have to “warm up” the other girl’s cunt just as they had to warm up before a race, but she was rather surprised to feel that the little valley resting there was already wet, and just a few touches had Rainbow Dash’s fingers moist. She couldn’t help but call attention to it, laughing despite the heavy blush on Zap’s cheeks. “Hey, you’re already eager! I wonder what did it? The excitement of fucking in the backseat of the bus? The adrenaline of the race? The embarrassment over losing the bet?” She grinned, just as she glided two fingers into Indigo’s pussy and making the girl melt a little further. “Or maybe...maybe you just alllllways wanted to fuck me. Well, it’s your lucky day!”

Indigo Zap didn’t have a response, though in truth it could’ve easily been all of those things. Her animosity for Rainbow Dash had been a constant since the two had first met, fueled in part thanks to the fact that everyone seemed to call her “Crystal Prep’s Rainbow Dash - only not as fast.” It was a long nickname that irritated her more every time she heard it, and losing to the rainbow-haired jerk had only fueled that frustration time and time again. She had been so eager to best Rainbow in a match that she had put her own body on the line, but true to history’s form she had failed...and now she realized that losing had somehow made her wet. Dash’s fingers were bold as they worked back and forth inside of her, and Indigo’s own hands were tightening on the girl’s shirt collar as she bucked gently into her touch. The blue-haired girl gasped audibly as Dash pushed her digits inside up to the third knuckle, hilting her palm against her lap and wiggling both fingers in separate directions.

“Ahh…!” Indigo Zap openly whimpered as her nectar glazed down Dash’s fingers and into her palm, proof of her excitement despite her protests. She settled her knees even deeper against the soft seats of the bus, and whether it was impulse or gravity her pussy drifted even closer to Dash’s tip. She wore an ashamed blush as she spoke again, her eyes drifting open as she looked down at that infuriating girl underneath her. “Just...Just move your hand so I can get this done! Let’s get this over with already!”

It was a unique way of saying “Please fuck me now,” but Rainbow Dash wasn’t about to call her out on it. The poor girl had already been defeated enough. Instead the athlete let her fingers slowly glide out of Indigo’s pussy, leaving that hole much wetter than when they arrived. She teased her thumb across the girl’s clit before drawing up towards her own face, where she made Indigo watch as she pressed her fingers together before slowly spreading them apart, showcasing just how wet they were. A web of glistening, sticky desire was present on Dash’s fingers - at least until the star athlete of Canterlot High moved her mouth forward and took them past her lips, slurping the taste down in a quick, slurping lick. With a satisfied sound breaking from her lips as if she had just guzzled a sports drink, Dash’s hands moved to Indigo’s waist as she began lowering her to the point of impact.

“You taste like you’re just aching to get fucked, Indigo Zap.” Rainbow Dash grinned, just as the tip of her length pressed against those moist, pink folds. “It’s a good thing Canterlot High girls are always so helpful.” And with that, she pushed her rival down onto her lap and speared her prick suddenly into the other girl’s tight, wet hole.

It was a good thing that the stadium in the distance was otherwise enraptured by Pinkie Pie’s halftime show - a glorious show with streamers, balloons, a clown, and a cupcake cannon that fired tasty treats into the audience. Nobody would dare miss such a display, unless they had a tasty treat stuffing right into their pussy in the backseat of a school bus. Indigo was whimpering and wiggling as she started to ride on the other woman’s length, and though she still resented Rainbow Dash for her ego and for her talents, she very quickly felt an excited warmth that replaced her frustration with pure, unbridled pleasure.

She hated Rainbow Dash, sure. But she loved that big, blue cock.

“You’re pretty good at this, Indigo Zap!” A rare bit of praise came from Rainbow Dash, though even that was laced with the animosity between them. She let a hand leave the girl’s waist to move for a pale breast, squeezing her fingers into it and letting her thumb tease at the increasingly stiffening nipple. Dash’s smirk was almost infuriating, but her words were enough to keep Zap wet and aroused and bouncing up and down on that member. “I’m curious, are you just a huge slut at Crystal Prep? Or do you just lose a lot of races? Honestly, I could believe either!”

“You...you are...such a jerk…” Indigo Zap murmured, but didn’t stop bouncing. In fact she even started to ride Rainbow Dash quicker, letting her lap slam up and down as she took that impressive weight inside of her. Every inch of that big blue member filled her pussy down to the hilt, and each time she pulled back up she left Dash’s cock glistening with a dense layer of her desire. The longer it went the more and more Indigo Zap found herself looking past Rainbow Dash’s most irritating points, even though the other girl seemed hell bent on reminding her of them. From that cocky smirk to that arrogant voice, from her teasing nature to the fact that Zap had never beaten her...all of those things seemed to melt away as easily as Dash’s cock spread her hungry pussy and drove deep, deep within her. “It’s...It’s a good thing you’ve got a nice cock on you…”

Rainbow Dash merely beamed, in full agreement with that fact. Before long she was eager to help her rival fuck her a little quicker, and to that end she scooped both of her hands underneath Zap’s tight little ass. She even leaned back further in the seat and moved her own feet forward; pressing them against the back of the seat in front of her and bending her knees so Zap could brace her hands on them. It was a tight and slightly awkward position in the bus’ confines but both girls were slender and athletic, making it an easy if strange fit between the two of them. Zap’s hands pressed to Dash’s knees just as Dash’s fingers clenched tight at her rear, and together the two girls found themselves working together for the first time towards a common goal: that goal being a couple of shared orgasms and the resolution of their bet.

“Yeah, that’s it...take every inch inside. Your pussy’s so tight, Indigo…” Rainbow Dash giggled, licking her lips as a hunger built up inside of her. “You’re dating Lemon Zest, right? I wonder if she’s just as tight…”

“Don’t...don’t you dare!” Indigo Zap growled, though she didn’t stop her thrusting. Even the threat of Rainbow Dash fucking her girlfriend wasn’t enough to make her stop, so hot and wet was her tender little entrance. “I swear, Rainbow Dash, if you even think about putting your cock inside of her…”

“Don’t worry.” Dash responded with that same ultimately arrogant smile. “If I do, you’ll be right there to suck all the cum out!” And with that, Dash started to drill forward deeper and harder into Zap’s pussy than before. She let her rump launch from the bus seat again and again, and each time she crashed back there was a sound of air bursting from the seams of the tightly sewn padding. The same flapping noise that filled the bus when a student crashed down into it now echoed from rear to front within the otherwise quiet vehicle, and the only other noises that either woman could hear was the sound of Zap’s whimpers and cries and the distant noise of Pinkie Pie’s half-time extravaganza.

“Here it comes, Indigo Zap!” Rainbow Dash laughed, her hands even tighter against the other girl’s ass. She didn’t let her go far for a few hungry strokes, wanting to draw it out for as long as she could manage. She didn’t want to assure yet another one of her enemies that her magic cum couldn’t get them pregnant, and so for the time being she wasn’t aiming to fill her pussy. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t drag it out until the very last second; though, to continue that pleasure as long as she could manage. “Remember the rest of our deal, you slut! I’m only letting you off the hook if you...if you...nnnnnnn, I’m gonna cum…!”

Indigo Zap knew full well the terms of their agreement, yet even she had difficulty moving into position when the time came. The awkwardness of their position was combined with the pressure of an intense orgasm that quivered through her; a squirting eruption that Rainbow Dash fucked into her with a hungry delight. By the time Zap was called upon to lift herself up off of Dash’s cock the young woman’s pussy was already squirting in her own climax, and she inadvertently sprayed Dash’s face with her desire as she flopped down to the other side of the seat. While her violent orgasm continued she squirted another burst of nectar against the nearby bus window and the backpack sitting just underneath it, yet she couldn’t be bothered to care about it for the moment. Instead, her hands were both wrangling around Rainbow Dash’s cock, holding and pumping it as she lined her mouth right up to the tip.

Dash’s orgasm rocked through her suddenly and heavily, and she came so hard that the first shot nearly made her cock twitch out of the other girl’s hands. As those warm, ropey threads of cum spurted from her tip right into Zap’s waiting mouth the Canterlot High star gave a loud moan, perfectly timing it with the sound of fireworks from the nearby stadium. Her cream filled Zap’s mouth which she quickly swallowed down, and true to the form of her addicting cum it wasn’t long after that she could feel Zap craving more. Even as Dash’s own climax started to subside Indigo Zap was licking up and down her shaft, cleaning the cum from every inch of it even though she hadn’t been told to. Her pretty face was marred with white; up to and including a streak of it passing over one of the lenses of her goggles, and Rainbow Dash merely threaded her fingers into the back of Zap’s hair while she helped the girl nurse her stiffening cock.

“That’s it...swallow up all you want. Plenty more where that came from.” Rainbow Dash chuckled, and licked her lips with another hungry growl rolling through her. Casually she looked to the side of the seat where Zap’s juice dripped down the window, and her attention was pulled just underneath to where a brightly colored bookbag was resting. The colors alone was enough to tell Dash whose it was, and the cocky athlete grinned as she continued to steadily feed Indigo Zap her cock. “Looks like you squirted all over Lemon Zest’s bookbag, Zap. That doesn’t seem like something a good girlfriend would do.”

“I...I...couldn’t help it...couldn’t...mmmmsmmm…” She couldn’t help herself from sucking down even more of Dash’s cock, apparently. While Dash leaned back with a hungry smile across her features Zap managed to deepthroat her with a few desperate pushes; working her mouth down the other girl’s cock as much as she could manage. The spit and cum covering that blue member was soon smeared across Zap’s face as Dash gently gave her a few cockslaps, in the same instant that she offered her head a condescending pet. Now that Zap had enjoyed a few greedy mouthfuls of her addicting cum, Rainbow Dash was content to just sit back in the back of the Shadowbolts bus and enjoy the atmosphere. The scent of squirt that was heavy in the air, the sight of Lemon Zest’s nectar-covered bookbag, and the steady sound of a hungry rival slurping across her cock.

There was nothing Rainbow Dash loved more than sporting events at Canterlot High, but they were always much, much more fun when she was the winner.

\---

It wasn’t until late that night that the Shadowbolts bus was in movement again, heading to drop the students back off at school for their parents to eventually pick them up. It had been another day of crushing defeat for the school, and most of them were moping in their seats while Principal Cinch basically scowled the entire trip. In the very back of the bus Indigo Zap was relaxing with her girlfriend’s head on her shoulder; one arm wrapped around Lemon Zest’s waist while the two girls travelled. The only sound, save for the occasional bump in the road, was the muted music that came from Lemon Zest’s headphones.

“Mph. Eww, I think someone spilled soda on my bag.” Lemon Zest finally whined, her attention drawn to a sticky spot on it. She lifted it up from the floor and gave it a tiny sniff, and though the scent was certainly familiar she seemed to have difficulty placing it. Awkwardly she shoved it up to her girlfriend’s face, pressing for a second opinion. “Zap honey, smell this. Do you think it’s lime soda? I can’t tell, but I totally have to clean it when we get back!”

“Uh, I...I don’t know, baby.” Indigo Zap merely blushed, and pushed the bag down and out of her line of fire. “One of the girls might’ve accidentally spilled something. Been that kind of night, yeah?”

Eventually Lemon Zest calmed down and went back to resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder, listening to music while the bus continued to roll. Indigo Zap; however, merely sat there thinking about what she had done that night...and found herself to be surprisingly guiltless. She had spent nearly an hour letting Dash fuck her and worshipping that big blue cock, and yet...the taste of that cum had all been worth it. Absently she let her eyes gaze down to her girlfriend, and she nibbled softly on her bottom lip.

Maybe...if she let Rainbow Dash fuck her girlfriend, then Lemon Zest could enjoy that taste, too. With a nervous swallow Indigo Zap moved a hand down to her pocket, and started to idly tap away at the face of her phone. She began sending a simple text with a trembling hand, pleasure and desire rocking through her with every motion.

“...race u...next time. If u win...u get Zest.”

She didn’t even bother to mention what she got if she won, because she knew it didn’t matter. Indigo Zap could never beat Rainbow Dash.

End of Chapter 10.


	11. Lemon Zest's Pussy Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one would expect, Rainbow Dash beat Indigo Zap yet again...and now Zap has to sit by and watch Dash fuck her girlfriend, Lemon Zest! Maybe if she behaves, Dash will give her just a liiiiittle taste of sweet, sweet cum...

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Eleven: Lemon Zest’s Pussy Prize  
-By Drace Domino

“You bet my pussy on a race?!” Lemon Zest looked at her girlfriend with an expression of utter disbelief, one of her eyes twitching as she glared at Indigo Zap. The two girls stood a mere two feet away from a particularly cocky looking Rainbow Dash, who was smirking with her arms folded across her chest and a satisfied look in her eyes.

“Well, technically your mouth and ass, too.” Rainbow Dash chimed in, raising a pointed finger as she did so. “We never really specified what part of you I got, just that...I got you. Fun, huh?!”

“I thought I could beat her!” Indigo Zap whined, looking back to her girlfriend and pouting. In truth she didn’t really; at least not during the most recent competition. She had still been reeling from the taste of Dash’s cum and what the athlete had done to her in the back of the bus, and part of her was merely hoping to get Zest in on the action. At least if she did, then Zap herself wouldn’t have to feel guilty about it. Indigo Zap moved a hand out to put it atop her girlfriend’s shoulder, though Lemon Zest was quick to pull it away with a scoffing sound. “Baby, Zest, please…”

“Hmph!” She lifted her head in an indignant fashion, stepping away from Zap and moving closer towards Rainbow Dash. Nobody pouted in a spoiled fashion quite like Crystal Prep girls, and as Lemon Zest moved her long green hair trailed behind her in a sweeping fashion. She came to stand before Rainbow Dash with her arms folded across her chest, and an insulted expression on her face. “I’m sorry to tell you this, Rainbow Dash, but my body wasn’t Indigo Zap’s to bet!”

“That might be true, but…” Rainbow Dash beamed and looked over her shoulder, glancing back over the nearby racetrack she had just bested Zap on. When her attention turned back towards Lemon Zest she gave a tiny shrug, and tapped the amulet resting around her neck. “Buuuut I still beat her. So I think I deserve to put my awesome magic dong somewhere, and if it isn’t you I bet Zap would let me do her again.”

“AGAIN?!” Lemon Zest’s eye twitched once more, and she spun around to glare once more at the rapidly blushing Indigo Zap. The blue-haired girl was going to have plenty of apologizing to do when the night was over, but for the moment Lemon Zest gave another huffing noise before looking back to the Canterlot High girl that bested them. “I’ll tell you what, Rainbow Dash, I’ll let you fuck me because you won...but I’ve got two conditions.”

“Oh yeah? What’re those?” Dash smiled, already eagerly rocking back and forth on her heels. Ever since she had won the race her cock had started to throb underneath her running shorts; by now there was a visible outline if one looked close enough. Looking at Lemon Zest in her little Crystal Prep skirt was doing wonders for Dash’s desires, and the athlete just couldn’t wait to sink herself down into the pink skinned girl’s pussy. “I’m sure we can work something out…”

“Condition one is that if that thing around your neck is really the source of your...attachment-” Lemon Zest began, eyeing Rainbow Dash’s throbbing erection through the bulge in her shorts. “I get to borrow it. At least for a day.”

“I suppose I can do that.” Rainbow Dash beamed, grinning wider and wider at the terms. She had already made it a point to loan her amulet out to whoever wanted it, and a certain part of her thrilled at the idea of yet another girl borrowing it to plow one of her equally cocky friends. “Your other condition?”

“The other condition isn’t for you, it’s for her.” Lemon Zest turned around once more, looking at the blushing, sheepish Indigo Zap. “When I borrow Rainbow Dash’s amulet, I get to fuck WHOEVER I want, and you can’t complain about it!” She pointed squarely at Indigo Zap’s nose, her own face scrunching up in an accusing fashion. “Do we have a deal?”

“Well, uh...I guess I kind of...don’t have a choice-”

“You really don’t.” Lemon Zest cut her girlfriend off, scowling. “You really, really don’t after how bad you messed up.”

“Yeah, Indigo Zap.” Rainbow Dash chimed up, clicking her tongue and shaking her head back and forth. “We’re both very, very disappointed in you.”

“Oh, shut up, you,” came Lemon Zest’s reply, and she reached both hands down to grab each girl by the wrist. The irate young woman didn’t mind taking the reins that day, as any indignant lady would be after finding out she was used as a prize in a race. She started to drag both girls behind her, scanning the grounds of Canterlot High’s field as she mentally prepared to get fucked by one of their school’s rivals. “Let’s just get somewhere quiet and get this over with.”

Rainbow Dash merely chuckled, and looked over at the apologetic-looking Indigo Zap. The other girl clearly knew she was in a bit of trouble with her girlfriend, and she was getting exactly what she deserved. The important thing was that it was all working out for Rainbow Dash in the end.

\---

That late in the afternoon nobody was in the Canterlot High locker room, making it the perfect place for Rainbow Dash to claim her prize. She was seated in the center of a wooden bench with Lemon Zest already in her lap, her hands slinking underneath the girl’s skirt to let her fingers brush up and down those pretty pink thighs. Despite her protests Lemon Zest seemed to be enjoying herself; the steady grinding of her hips to rub her body across Dash’s bulge and the gentle gasping erupting from the back of her throat were a testament to that. More than a few times she looked over towards her girlfriend who sat a few feet away, teasing her by blowing her a kiss or rolling herself forward onto Dash particularly hard and deep.

“We should really just make you sit there the whole time and watch.” Lemon Zest scowled, looking to her girlfriend with a haughty look playing on her features. She moved her hands up to pluck the headphones away that she always wore, dropping them down to the floor where her shoes had already been kicked off. She didn’t speak again until Dash’s blue hands had slapped against her ass, and her skirt lifted so she could properly show off what it looked like while Canterlot High’s best athlete squeezed her rear. “But...I guess I can’t do that to you. Rainbow Dash, do you mind if she joins in?”

“Of course not!” Rainbow Dash grinned, peeking over Zest’s shoulder and looking to Indigo Zap. “In fact, I think that’s the best way for you two to make up, kissing all over my cock! Whaddya say, Zap?” She giggled, and gave Zest’s ass a particularly hard squeeze with both hands. “Wanna join her? Or are you gonna just sit there and watch your girlfriend gulp down every drop of my cum?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Indigo Zap couldn’t have responded any faster, staggering to her feet and racing ahead. She slid to her knees in front of the bench and helped her girlfriend to sweep down to join her; before long both girls were resting right before Dash’s spread legs and the heavy bulge against her shorts. Zap looked thrilled to be brought in on the action yet she still wasn’t quite so bold as to take the reins; she still knew that deep down she was in trouble and only by behaving would she get out of it. She nibbled on her bottom lip as Lemon Zest moved her hands down to reach for Dash’s shorts; pulling the waistband down until that big, blue cock fell forward and practically slapped her in the face.

“Oh, wow!” She gasped, her cheeks darkening instantly as she saw it. A hungry swallowed rolled through her throat as she wrapped her fingers around that throbbing member, giving it a squeeze with a delicate hand as she studied it. “This...this thing’s great! Will it be this big when I wear the amulet?!”

“That’s for you and whoever you use it on to find out.” Rainbow Dash beamed, casually stretching out and waiting for the attention she so rightly deserved. “But you’re not gonna get to try it if you two don’t get to work…” Her voice was teasing and light, the perfect thing to usher the two obnoxious Crystal Prep girls to work. Lemon Zest gave another joyful laugh as she pulled her lips across the tip, going right for Dash’s cock and trying to see how much she could fit into her mouth. It wasn’t much all things considered - Pinkie Pie could take the whole damned thing in her throat, but Lemon Zest struggled to pull her lips halfway down that member before she had to come up for air. A bright smile was still on her face; however, and she laughed as she swung Dash’s cock from side to side.

“Whew! S’big! Zap, let’s see how much you can manage?” She wiggled Dash’s cock back and forth, looking over at her girlfriend. “Can you suck dick better than I can, baby~” Her teasing tone was from a place of joy, and even Indigo Zap had to offer a blushing smile as she crept forward. She brought herself over to test how much of Dash’s cock she could claim with her mouth, hoping to move her lips past the point that Lemon Zest had marked with spit. While she worked at throating Rainbow Dash the athlete decided to give Zap a hand; or rather, a sudden thrust that pushed her cock deeper into the girl’s mouth and sent her into a tiny coughing fit. As Indigo Zap pulled back with her lips smeared with spit and precum, both Rainbow Dash and Lemon Zest giggled at her with bright smiles on their faces.

“Better be careful, Indigo Zap, it’s been known to bite!” Rainbow Dash beamed, before letting her hands lower to each girl’s head. She let her fingers get lost amidst blue and green locks as she guided the two to her cock, her voice softening as she found their mouths moving to her prick. “But no more goofing around. Let’s have some fun, girls…”

They did just that. As Indigo Zap recovered from her unexpected deepthroat and Lemon Zest collected herself after her giggling fit, the two girls turned their attention fully to Rainbow Dash’s thick blue cock. Their lips kissed lines up and down the shaft while their tongues traced wet marks all over it, eventually even switching positions so they worked the girl’s balls and cock in different shifts. They caressed her, they kissed her, they practically worshipped that blue prick between them, and all the while Rainbow Dash relished in it. Two of her old rivals so gleefully sucking her cock? She could enjoy that any day of the week. It didn’t take very long before Rainbow Dash felt her first orgasm start to rock through her, and she knew that was only going to be the very beginning of their fun. She grit her teeth and smiled wide as the heat built up; from the center of her sack where Lemon Zest’s tongue was rapidly licking to the tip where Indigo Zap was giving her kiss after kiss. When her cum made the scene Indigo Zap was quick to claim it - likely craving the taste of that cum once more. She wrapped her mouth around Dash’s cock and took a long drink before letting it peel away from her lips, allowing the spasming prick to squirt cum all over her face and even down to Lemon Zest’s. As Dash sat there with twitching thighs her cock painted both girls in a thick veil of white, and she was left gasping with her eyes closed while her length drained.

“All right, you two, now kiss and enjo-” Dash opened her eyes and paused, blushing immediately as she did so. “Oh. You already are.” Sure enough, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest were already engaged in a deep and intimate kiss, their tongues wiggling about as they drank in the flavor of Dash’s cum, making sure to share every drop. They plucked it from each other’s clothes and even away from their hair, groaning and giggling as they drank their fill with a hungry twitch to their tongues. When they finished gulping up as much as they could manage both girls looked to Rainbow Dash once more, their gaze expectant and eager. Dash merely beamed, and gestured towards Lemon Zest as she leaned back in her seat. “All right, Zest, back in my lap so we can get this cock inside you.”

The enthusiasm with which the two Crystal Prep girls worshipped Rainbow Dash’s cock would’ve humiliated them under any other circumstances, but strangely they didn’t mind throwing themselves into the moment with the taste of Dash’s cum on their tongues. Lemon Zest didn’t even bother to get undressed as she slinked back up into Dash’s lap, and she straddled the girl with her panties still securely in place. If it wasn’t for Indigo Zap on her knees in front of them that first thrust might have missed, but the helpful girlfriend pulled Zest’s panties aside with one hand while she balanced Dash’s cock in the other.

“Let me help...there we go...it’s so hot…” Indigo Zap purred, her breath striking the underside of Dash’s cock just before it disappeared into Zest’s pink slit. From Zap’s position she could hear the wet spread of her girlfriend’s lips around that big cock to play alongside the noise of the girl’s whimper; a glorious harmony that Indigo Zap relished. She didn’t mind sharing her girlfriend with Rainbow Dash so long as she could be there to watch it, it was hard to imagine a hotter combination of sights, smells, or as her mouth dropped forward to kiss and lick at Dash’s sack, taste.

“Ohhh, fuck, Zest! Your girlfriend’s a real slut…” Dash grinned, her hands lowering to grip the other girl’s ass as she helped her to ride. Lemon Zest was already bracing hands on the athlete’s shoulders, helping to bounce up and down as her pussy clenched that blue length. “She’s just going to town on me down there...tongue, mouth...I bet she eats great pussy!”

“She’s going to as soon as you cum inside me.” Lemon Zest purred, leaning in to kiss and nip at the edge of Dash’s ear. She braced herself and held her voice back to a faint whisper - just to keep her words away from Zap’s ears. “I’m on the pill, fill me up...let’s give Zap something to worry about!”

Rainbow Dash merely giggled. The amulet’s magical cream never risked knocking up any of the other girls, but there was no reason to say as much. She merely nodded before moving her mouth to Zest’s and giving her a long, deep kiss, just as she continued to fuck her cock deep into the girl’s soft pink folds. Her voice broke out into the air as her thrusts continued, just as Zest’s voice broke down into a series of desperate whimpers against her throat.

“Hey Zap, remember what I told you on the bus?!” She beamed, her pace quickening. “I told you when I got around to fucking your girlfriend, you’d be there to suck all the cum out! Well get ready, because you’re gonna...you’re gonna have your chance!”

Rainbow Dash threw her head back in triumphant glee, pleasure washing over her in a heavy wave. She never knew that Crystal Prep girls could be so much fun, but fucking herself into Zest’s tight slit while Zap worshipped her sack was just about the greatest sensation she had in recent memory. Everything below her waist was wet and happy, and it was magnified even more when Lemon Zest had a sudden orgasm. She squirted within the confines of her flapping pleated skirt; the nectar oozing down her thighs to paint not only Rainbow Dash’s legs but Indigo Zap’s face. Nothing like a little cock-pumped pussy juice between girlfriends. There’d soon be more for Zap to enjoy; however, as Dash plunged her cock deep inside Zest and finally allowed herself to let go.

Her voice filled the locker room as she pumped load after load inside of Zest, and all the while her twitching balls were licked, kissed, and fondled by Indigo Zap as if she was thanking her for fucking her girlfriend. When Rainbow Dash’s orgasm ended she held her hands tight under Zest’s ass, and grinned while she started to pull the girl up.

“Open up, Zap...Zest has something to give you.” And with that, she allowed her cock to flop out, knowing that Indigo Zap’s face was going to replace it as the object connected to Zest’s pussy. Indigo Zap lunged forward, locking her lips around her girlfriend’s wet fuckhole and drinking up all of Dash’s cum she could manage, scooping it out with her tongue and letting her throat roll in heavy gulps. Dash merely smiled as she heard the other girl’s messy licking noises, and looked to Lemon Zest’s face which was practically glowing in orgasmic bliss. “Looks like you earned the amulet for a weekend, Lemon Zest. I’ll let you have it in a week or two.”

“W...What? Not this weekend?” Lemon Zest looked disappointed, but a bit too tired to put up too much of a fight. She blushed heavily, still shuddering as Zap wordlessly licked her pussy clean of Dash’s cum. “I was hoping to...to have some friends over…”

“Sorry.” Dash responded with a little shrug, and gave the girl a kind and trusting smile. “I already have it promised to a friend this weekend. But don’t worry...you’ll get it soon.” She grinned, and gave the girl’s ass another firm, hungry squeeze. “...and maybe when you pick it up, you’ll let me fuck you again?”

Lemon Zest gave a hazy and happy nod, trembling as her body relaxed. From Indigo Zap’s sweet licking to the feel of warm cum still oozing from her pussy, she was in far too comfortable a position to ever argue. She could wait her turn for the amulet. Besides...she was sure that whoever Dash was loaning it to next would make good use of it. And as she sat there pondering it..

Come to think of it...didn’t Sour Sweet say something about visiting Rarity that weekend?

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Weekend Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sour Sweet is having a pleasant weekend visit with Rarity, darling!
> 
> Naturally, she ends up having fun with Rarity's magical cock, darling!

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Twelve: Weekend Company  
-By Drace Domino

“Thank you for coming over today, darling, this weekend was shaping up to be dreadfully boring.” Rarity’s voice was pleasant if a bit over dramatic, complete with a hand held to her forehead and a deep sigh. As she moved back to the couch carrying a tray with tea and a few sweet cookies, she let her eyes fall on the young lady that had come to visit her. “All of the other Rainbooms are busy with this or that, so I thought it would be a lovely chance for us to spend some quality time together.”

“Well, I suppose I do owe you one after the video contest.” Sour Sweet sat politely at the edge of the couch, her hands folded across her knees and her skirt neatly pressed and clean. She had chosen to wear her Crystal Prep outfit for her visit even though it was a weekend - when it came to someone like Rarity, the simpler her fashion choices the better. It was best to wear the standard pleated skirt and vest combination rather than subject her own personal clothing to Rarity’s critical eye. She waited until Rarity sat at the other end of the couch before taking one of the cookies, munching thoughtfully and swallowing before speaking up again. “Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest said they spent some time with Rainbow Dash lately, too. So maybe it’s good we’re all getting to know each other.”

“My thoughts exactly, darling, it’s so much better if we all get along seeing as how we seemed destined to keep running into one another.” Rarity beamed, leaning against the couch and folding one leg over the other at the knee. The pretty fashionista was dressed in a lovely purple skirt and sweater combination; perfectly accenting her natural hair color and her smooth, porcelain skin. As she studied the other girl her voice kept that friendly tone, though hiding within was the hint of a slightly suggestive notion or two. “Did Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest tell you about the...sort of things they were doing with Rainbow Dash?” For the moment Sour Sweet’s eye arched as she continued munching on a cookie, chewing slowly and thoughtfully before giving a measured response.

“...they did, yeah,” she offered in response, clinically and carefully. “Said you girls have a...magical dick amulet now? Because of course you do.” Rarity’s giggle that came in response was as charming as it was suggestive, letting the Crystal Prep girl know that her invitation wasn’t quite as innocent as it seemed. While Rarity spoke she pulled down the collar of her sweater just enough to expose the fact she hand a strap around her neck; one leading into the rest of her sweater and connected to the item in question.

“Guilty as charged, dear,” came the girl’s sweet reply, and she took a moment to look Sour Sweet up and down with a content glance. Strawberry pink hair with a wide green stripe, lovely cream colored skin...Sour Sweet was just as lovely as any of the Crystal Prep girls, even when she was tossing such a justifiably suspicious look Rarity’s way. “I was thinking that since you and I share a...well, let’s say a professional bond, perhaps we could give it a shot? Purely from a friendly perspective, of course.”

“...so you invited me over here so you could try to fuck me?” Sour Sweet blinked, and gave the other girl a flat, deadpan look. She folded her arms across her chest and pouted deeply, her nose scrunching up and one of her legs folding over the other. “You Rainbooms really are bold.”

“Oh, pish posh, dear.” Rarity chuckled, and eased a little closer on the couch. She even allowed one hand to travel down, moving over the edge of Sour Sweet’s knee and teasing her fingers across her exposed flesh. When the other girl didn’t immediately pull away Rarity allowed her hand to linger there, resting gently while she spoke. “I was thinking we could simply...play around a bit. I hadn’t worn it until today, and though I admit it’s a bit...garish for my tastes, it certainly is effective.” She smiled, thinking of the throbbing white cock sandwiched between her thighs and tucked into a pair of barely-restraining panties. “It would work for both of us, dear. I could get used to it while you get something to talk with your friends about. Lovely dinner conversation, I’m sure.”

“...you need to work on your pitch, Rarity,” Sour Sweet responded simply, but gazed down at the other girl’s lap regardless. She idly chewed on her bottom lip before speaking again, and when she did her tone was thoughtful, pondering everything she had heard. “Zap and Zest said that there was something about it, something about how the cum tasted. Like they just wanted more and more of it.”

“Well, it is a rather enchanting flavor,” Rarity cooed, fondly remembering her own experiences with it. “It has a way of...stripping all inhibitions. Like when you step out of a hot shower and feel like you could take on the world.”

“Right. Or, Zap and Zest are just bigger sluts than I figured.” Sour Sweet’s smirk followed, and she finally gave a slow roll of her shoulders. “...hell, I came all the way here, and I suppose you really did save my butt in the past. How about a handjob?” She lifted one of her palms, pointing to it with the opposite hand. “Just one. Then you tuck it back in and buy me dinner somewhere nice. Deal?”

“Oh darling, that sounds lovely.” Rarity cooed, her voice charming and tender as she pulled her hand away from Sour Sweet’s knee. Sure, she had been hoping for more, but she would’ve been crazy to pass up any offered pleasure from the Crystal Prep girl. “Just be careful, though. The taste really is...compelling. You might not find it’s enough for you once you do it.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see,” came the other girl’s response, complete a lazy roll of her eyes. Already her hands were stretching out, looking to get it over with by grabbing the bottom edge of Rarity’s skirt and pulling it up. Underneath the fashionista was wearing thigh-high nylon stockings that gave a lovely tint to her legs, and a pair of sleek blue panties with an impressive bulge pressing against them. Immediately Sour Sweet’s eyes lifted from the sight of it - much bigger than she had expected, and downright intimidating when attached to such a lovely, delicate girl as Rarity. Her cheeks were already blushing by the time she moved a hand towards Rarity’s panties, rubbing her fingers across the bulge as if trying to determine if it was real or not. “...so this is all because of the amulet?”

“Mhmm.” Rarity cooed, leaning back and giving a wide, happy smile. She stretched her legs out and prepared for Sour Sweet’s attention, her member throbbing under the girl’s touch. “Sunset and Twilight are trying to figure out a way to emulate it. If they can, perhaps we’ll give the Shadowbolts one or two. Provided the relations between our groups stay...pleasant, of course.” That sweet, sweet smile had a certain level of manipulation that Sour Sweet couldn’t help but appreciate. She gave Rarity a coy smile as she started to pull her panties down, murmuring as she did so.

“...you’d really do well at Crystal Prep, you know that?” She offered the words as a compliment, though they paled in comparison to what flowed from her lips as soon as Rarity’s stark white cock fell free. “And your dick is enormous.”

“Oh thank you, darling, it’s brand new.” Rarity giggled, and flipped some of her hair over her shoulder. She beamed as she gazed down to witness the same spectacle Sour Sweet was watching; the sight of her cock sticking straight up from her lap. Thick, long, matching the same tone as the rest of her pale body with a glistening tip that was oozing a line of clear precum from the previous attention. At the base her heavy sack sat still within the confines of her silk panties; resting comfortably as the perfect accessory. Rarity let her arms stretch out across the back of the couch, and her voice chimed up in a sweet tone. “You’re the first one that’ll get to play with it, you know. Consider me the delicate, pure virgin merely waiting for your affectionate touch!”

“All right, all right, you don’t need to get dramatic about it.” Sour Sweet snipped back, just as her hand slinked forward to wrap around that massive member. “Just a handjob, remember? Just...just a handjob.” It didn’t bode particularly well for Sour Sweet that she sounded unsure of that after giving Rarity a single, steady pump with her fist. She had to admit, the thing had a great size, a wonderful girth, and a pleasing look. As far as cocks went, it was just about the most a girl could hope for. She bit on her bottom lip as she started to give the promised handjob, her cheeks darkening as she worked and her wrist and palm moving in fluid, slow strikes to properly please the fashionista.

“Oh yes, darling, that’s simply wonderful!” Rarity shuddered, stretching back a little more as she moved her hands to the edge of her sweater. “You don’t mind if I play with my breasts a bit while you work, do you? Of course you don’t.” She didn’t give Sour Sweet a chance to respond before her hands flew into action. Rarity gripped her sweater by the bottom and quickly lifted it up, pulling forward until it was bunched up in between the top of her breasts and her chin. With a similarly quick pull she cupped her fingers against her bra and yanked it down until it sat underneath her lovely white tits, keeping them trapped within the two articles of clothing. From there her hands slapped against the soft round frames of her breasts, grinning wide as she let her fingers tease across already stiffened nipples.

Sour Sweet had to admit - it was hard not to stare. Rarity was as glamorous as Canterlot High girls came, and seeing her sit there fondling her own breasts was an experience worth having. It was almost so stunning that Sour Sweet missed a few strokes of the fashionista’s cock, but before long she had regained her pace and gave her slow, steady jerks as she alternated her gaze between the girl’s member and those glorious white orbs. She didn’t say much; mostly for a lack of not really knowing how to address the other girl in that situation. She had never given a handjob to one of her rivals before, let alone another girl that happened to have a magical cock. As Sour Sweet worked she bit down on her bottom lip while trying to make sense of it all, still wondering to what lengths Zap and Zest had gone to with Rainbow Dash. They had talked endlessly about how much fun they had with her cock and how great the taste of her cum was, and Sour Sweet was starting to wonder if there was more to their words than just the two justifying being sluts.

“Mmm, you have such soft hands, darling.” Rarity cooed, just as she pinched her own nipples and gave them a little twist. “You simply must tell me what sort of lotion you use after we’re done.”

“Oh, I...don’t use lotion.” Sour Sweet murmured, looking up from the hypnotizing sight of Rarity’s cock so she could study the other girl’s face once more. “Just...you know, regular soap.”

“Well then, your skin must just be naturally soft, how lucky for you.” Rarity swooned, leaning back even further and giving a gentle thrust of her hips, letting Sour Sweet’s grip roll along her entire shaft. “And I guess how lucky for me, too! Be a dear and play with my balls a bit, too? Rainbow Dash always seems to enjoy that.”

With the same blush creeping over her face, Sour Sweet stretched her free hand forward and did as Rarity requested. With one hand cupping the fashionista’s sack and the other steadily pumping her shaft, she could fully feel just how aroused the other girl was. The steady pulsing of that thick member, the occassionally twitching of her heavy undercarriage...both were so warm, so inviting, and so very, very tempting. More than a few times Sour Sweet had to catch herself from just lowering her head and giving one or the other a little kiss, and the fact that there was no part of Rarity that wasn’t fun to look at it certainly didn’t help. If she wasn’t staring at that cockhead glistening with precum she had to look at the other girl’s beautiful white breasts, with big, puffy nipples showcasing how excited she was. If not her breasts, then she had to look at Rarity’s gorgeous face outlined by the greatest hair she had ever seen...was there seriously no part of this damned girl that wasn’t beauty queen levels of attractive?!

Hell, Sour Sweet had never even been into girls all that much, but...she couldn’t imagine anyone seeing someone like Rarity and turning away from the sight. Finally she forced her eyes closed as she kept pumping on Rarity’s cock, her hands working as she hoped to get the handjob over with as quickly as she could manage. As the sounds of Rarity’s melodic excitement continued to fill the room around them Sour Sweet could only do her best to block out her gasps and giggles, to inwardly muffle those whimpering noises coming from the fashion queen. And when Rarity finally came, the feeling of her trembling within Sour Sweet’s grip was so intense that the girl’s eyes had no choice but to snap open to bear witness to it.

“Ah, ah...yes, yes, here it comes, darling!” Rarity screamed in dramatic delight, twisting her nipples and bucking her hips up into that smoothly pumping fist. “Oh gracious, it’s...it’s simply splendid…!” Rarity’s eyes went wide and her mouth agape as her orgasm rushed through her, dashing through her thick shaft and squirting from the tip of her throbbing cockhead. The first squirt of cum rose high and landed on Rarity’s sweater just above one of her breasts - the first of many that would soon fly recklessly into the air with nowhere to go. Rarity was essentially showering herself in cum while Sour Sweet kept jerking her off, unleashing a torrent of sticky white cream that found a crashing point against her exposed tits, her slender white belly, or even right down back on top of her length. The color blended seamlessly with Rarity’s already white skin, and though Sour Sweet was near the point of the explosion she remained mostly unscathed...save for the hands that were helping Rarity out. The one under Rarity’s balls now held a palm filled with sticky cream while the one around her shaft was webbed with it; threads of it dangling from her fingertips as she pulled her hands up. Sour Sweet was staring at her cum-covered fingers with a bewildered look as she pulled back, and Rarity gave a joyful sigh as she caught her breath.

“Oh my...oh my goodness, Sour Sweet, that was wonderful.” She beamed, wiping her brow of a bit of sweat. “Let me get you a towel, dear, your hands are simply a me-oh, why yes, that works too.”

Rarity merely sat back and watched with a coy, knowing grin as Sour Sweet launched her head towards her open palm with her tongue outstretched. The Crystal Prep girl never would’ve forgiven herself if she passed up the chance to taste Rarity’s cum; starting at the base of her palm she licked up with one swift strike that gave her nearly a mouthful of flavor. As her lips closed and she let it settle against her tongue her eyes went from curious to satisfied, and finally a look of excitement that was hard to repress. She gazed at Rarity with a shocked expression as cum hung from her lips and fingers alike, and Rarity kindly moved a hand forward so she could dab some of the cream away from the corner of the girl’s lips.

“I know, darling, it’s just the most delicious flavor you’ve ever had, isn’t it?” she cooed, knowing from experience how that cum had a way of...enhancing desire. She would’ve been quite content with the swift handjob, but now that Sour Sweet had a taste of that cream she knew the chance for more fun had arrived. “I...don’t suppose you’d like to have more, would you?”

It was a safe assumption that she did, considering Sour Sweet was already greedily licking her other hand clean. She looked up from her spread fingers and gave a quick and hungry nod, fully aware of just what that meant. Rarity merely offered her most ladylike smile as she stood up from the couch, and took the girl gently by the wrist. Her voice was pleasant and kind as she spoke, leading her away from their impromptu tea party and towards the stairs to the bedroom.

“Well then, let’s see about getting you your fill, darling,” the fashion queen cooed, her cock swinging from side to side with every step.

\---

“Such a wonderful fit, dear. It’s like you were tailor made for me.” Rarity’s voice escaped in a silky purr and came just as she finished easing herself inside of the other girl. In Rarity’s bedroom set against silk sheets and a lavish bedspread, the two girls were nearly naked and Sour Sweet was on her hands and knees taking the other girl’s length from behind. Between the two of them only Rarity’s thigh-high nylons and the magical amulet remained; the fashion queen’s love of clothing was rivalled only by her desire to not snag or tear them in the midst of sex. Sour Sweet’s school uniform as well as Rarity’s own sweater were neatly hung up on hangers in the girl’s enormous walk-in closet, making the Canterlot High girl a rare lover that would take the time to tend to her partner’s clothes before the passion began. Now that Sour Sweet was naked; however, Rarity could savor the feel of her inches gliding into the other girl’s tight, wet pussy. Her hands rolled across the other woman’s rear and she gave her a little squeeze, giggling at the sight of Sour Sweet trembling back and forth from her own excitement. “How does it feel, Sour Sweet? Are you doing well down there?”

“I...yeah, it’s good.” Sour Sweet was still a bit shy in admitting it, and she looked over her shoulder back at the other girl. After a nervous swallow rolled down the girl’s throat she pushed her hips back, letting her pussy engulf another few inches of Rarity’s cock as they eased closer and closer to her depths. She was already far more wet than she remembered being in recent memory, and the taste of the other girl’s cum was still fresh on her tongue - the perfect thing to keep that excitement rolling. With a nervous quiver in her voice Sour Sweet gripped the sheets a little tighter, spreading her knees as she continued to present herself. “And you promise...I can’t get pregnant from this?”

“It has the Sunset Shimmer seal of approval in that regard, darling.” Rarity cooed, and gave the other girl’s rump a tiny spank. “Besides, Rainbow Dash has been laying into all of us for weeks now, and you don’t see any of us knocked up, do you? Now just relax and enjoy yourself, dear, I certainly intend to!” With that, Rarity beamed and started to roll her hips forward as she steadily began to fuck her friend. One of the advantages of having sex in the stylish young woman’s bedroom was the copious amount of mirrors all over the place; from the multiple full length mirrors on the wall to the handheld ones standing up on the nightstand. No matter where Sour Sweet looked she could catch a sight of her own slender body getting steadily fucked by Rarity; her breasts swinging back and forth and her hair bobbing with every thrust. For the moment Rarity was going slow and particularly gentle; she was a kind young woman that wasn’t going to push Sour Sweet further than was comfortable, while at the same time managing to enjoy as much of her as she could. The girl’s handjob was a lovely start to the afternoon, but now that Rarity could feel that warm, moist grip around her throbbing cock she knew that the evening had true potential to go on for quite some time.

“My goodness, Sour Sweet, your pussy is simply divine!” Rarity continued to praise the other girl, this time smoothing her hand down her back and letting her fingers dance over her friend’s spine. Her thrusts continued; steadily delving as deep as she could go within Sour Sweet before pulling back until just the tip of her cock remained. Each motion was slow, measured, and careful...just like threading a needle, Rarity’s actions were all about precision and poise. “I daresay we should make these tea party visits a more frequent thing!”

“W...We’ll...ohhhh, we’ll see…” Sour Sweet whimpered, her eyes dancing to a nearby reflection. There she was; getting fucked from behind by one of the most beautiful girls she had ever met, and someone that was once a sworn enemy of her own group of friends. The Shadowbolts and Rainbooms had nowhere near the animosity they once did, but it was still a little strange to witness. It made Sour Sweet swallow with a nervous gulp as she pushed her shoulders down to the mattress; lifting her rear up and offering more of herself to the other woman. “Just keep fucking me, Rarity...do a good enough job, and maybe I’ll come back!” The soft, delightful giggle that followed from Rarity was as pleasant as could be.

What a marvellous thing this amulet was! Garish beyond all measure, but completely worth it for the sort of pleasure rolling through Rarity’s body in that moment. She was so content and joyful to keep fucking Sour Sweet that her mind spun to further uses of the amulet, of other potential beautiful creatures that could grace her bedroom. Coco Pommel would look so lovely getting steadily fucked from above, for sure! Rarity’s bedroom had always been a place of divine beauty and style, but now that the amulet had entered their lives it could be a much stickier, exciting place as well. Whether Rarity was being fucked in a state of wild, sloppy depravity by one of her friends or if she was gently dominating one of the other girls, the pleasure remained the same. Once more her fingers crawled down Sour Sweet’s spine as her pace quickened, and Rarity cooed to the other girl as her hips rolled faster and faster.

“Think about where you would like it next, Sour Sweet, because I’m about ready to pop!” She giggled, goosebumps lining her arms as she prepared to deliver her first creampie. Rarity made damned sure to watch herself in the full body mirror as her moment came; her white breasts bouncing as her hips lunged forward, and Sour Sweet screaming into the sheets as their shared orgasm began. Squirting, the pulsing of cum, the tight unity of two sweaty bodies...it was all a work of art as far as Rarity was concerned, and she let her appreciation for that art continue as her cock was steadily milked by the other woman’s hole. Finally, with their breathing heavy and hot Rarity eased her member out of Sour Sweet’s twitching pussy and allowed her fingers to lower far enough to tease over those filled, dripping folds.

“Gracious, dear, what a mess.” Rarity chuckled, before pulling a finger up and taking a sample against her tongue. Just as enticing as ever - if she wasn’t wearing the amulet she would’ve been hungry and horny to get fucked by the one lucky enough to have it. “So...you’re not ready to leave yet, are you?” In response, Sour Sweet merely flopped back on the bed, turning around and spreading her legs out. She scooped two fingers into her slit and pulled out another big mouthful of cum; slurping her fingers clean while putting on a lewd show for the other girl. When she finished swallowing down another dose she gazed up at Rarity again, grinning as she gestured for the fashionista to draw near.

“All right, Rarity, not bad…” She whispered, an understatement of the year. “But let’s see what you can really give me!”

Rarity merely let loose a delightful giggle as she crashed down onto the bed with the other girl, already throbbing and excited once more.

\---

It was almost three hours later before the two girls sat at the edge of the bed; sweaty and exhausted but overwhelmingly satisfied. Sour Sweet’s desire for the taste of cum had pushed her to all sorts of boundaries she had never witnessed before, and Rarity had enjoyed fucking the lovely young woman again and again and again. It was a learning experience for the both of them in so many ways, with Rarity getting more used to wearing the amulet and Sour Sweet learning a very valuable life skill: how to get fucked. At times it was slow and steady while others it was frantic and fevered, with the only pause being Rarity’s semi-frequent stops to fix her hair or makeup or the prolonged moment in which she had to change the sheets because they were “simply dreadfully messy after all that squirting.”

Now, the two girls sat naked side by side, and Rarity’s cock laid mostly dormant in between her thighs. Sour Sweet had a sleepy but satisfied look on her face as she gazed over at Rarity, giving her a sideways grin as her hand moved down to grip the other girl’s knee.

“So...safe to say neither Zap or Zest spent that much time getting fucked.” She beamed, clearly looking forward to returning to Crystal Prep on Monday and bragging about how much cock she enjoyed. Their time with Rainbow Dash had been limited, but her experience with Rarity had gone on for so many wonderful, sex-filled hours. Her pussy was raw and cum-filled, her belly swirling with swallowed cum, and even her delicate little ass was a bit sore from one of the later intrusions. Another learning experience - one she had enjoyed much more than she expected. With a smile Sour Sweet leaned forward to give Rarity a kiss on the cheek; friendly in nature but still laced with affection. “So you really want to make this a regular visit sort of thing?”

“Well dear, I’d have to be a madwoman to say no.” Rarity smiled, looking down to Rainbow Dash’s amulet and giving a thoughtful look. “Right now I’m afraid we’re a bit stifled because there’s only one of these wonderful things, but...here’s hoping Sunset and Twilight’s work will yield to more. Wouldn’t that be lovely? As many of these things to play around with as we like!” She gestured down to her own thick, exhausted white cock. Even now it oozed cum out of the tip to her legs, despite how it had spent the past several hours squeezed by any one of Sour Sweet’s holes. “Should I assume that you’d like one if they figure it out?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Sour Sweet grinned, moving her hand down to pet Rarity’s cock as if it were a cherished treasure. Her fingers went from base to tip in a smooth stroke, and when Rarity twitched once more she gave a sudden laugh. “Whew, looks like you’re still good for more.”

“I’m...sure I could muster something up, dear.” Rarity purred, gazing at Sour Sweet past a few hanging locks of rich purple hair. Slowly she started to push to her feet, and when she did so her hand moved to take the other girl around the wrist. With a soft tug she brought her former rival to her feet, and together they started to walk to Rarity’s nearby bathroom door. “Perhaps a shower is in order anyway? I’d hate to send you back home so dreadfully sticky.” While they walked both girls dripped cum; Rarity from the tip of her length and Sour Sweet from her pussy and ass, both overflowing of the other girl’s goo. Sour Sweet merely chuckled as she followed along behind her new friend, padding quietly and keeping a close pace as they moved from the warmth of Rarity’s bedroom to the cold tile and chilly air of her bathroom. Soon the water was running and the two girls were eagerly waiting; waiting to slip into the shower and to let their bodies crash together once more.

“You know, I think our two groups are finally getting along.” Sour Sweet murmured, folding her arms across her chest and sizing Rarity up once more. “All it took was the Friendship Games, the dance video, and...well...that.” She pointed at Rarity’s hanging cock, which was already stiffening and sticking straight out.

“The Rainbooms are all about friendship, darling.” Rarity grinned, just as she stepped into the shower and beckoned the other girl to follow her. “And we’re happy to teach the Shadowbolts all about it...even if it means literally drilling it into you.”

Sour Sweet, still giving Rarity a cocky smile, stepped right into the shower with her as she prepared to have another friendship lesson fucked right into her again. The Shadowbolts could certainly learn a lot from the Rainbooms...and chief amongst those things was how to be a gang of cum-hungry sluts.

Not that Sour Sweet or any of the others were complaining, of course.

End of Chapter 12.


	13. Bon Bon Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Bon Bon's birthday, Lyra got her the perfect gift: a night with Rainbow Dash and that wonderful rod of hers! Dash is more than happy to volunteer herself, of course, but she has no idea what she's getting herself into. Bon Bon and Lyra, well...they're...enthusiastic.

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Thirteen: Bon Bon Bash  
-By Drace Domino

“Happy birthday, Sweetie!” Lyra giggled, pulling her hands away from Bon Bon’s eyes. “Look what I got for you!”

Staring Bon Bon right in the face was a stiff blue cock. As Lyra and Bon Bon knelt on the floor of Bon Bon’s bedroom Rainbow Dash sat at the very edge of the bed, her pants down and her member exposed. It had taken a bit of ninja work to sneak into Bon Bon’s room while Lyra had her distracted, but that was all part of the fun of a surprise birthday gift. Sure enough, Bon Bon’s eyes lit up as she saw what she was presented with, and she blushed in between rapidly looking back and forth to Rainbow Dash and Lyra.

“Lyra, you...and Rainbow Dash, you…ohh, this is wonderful!” Bon Bon giggled, and let her hand slip underneath Dash’s cock, balancing it in a surprisingly warm palm. “I heard all about it from Pinkie Pie, and we’ve been so curious...Did you arrange this, Lyra?”

“Well, mostly.” Lyra grinned, flashing a smile up to Rainbow Dash. “I thought it’d be a fun surprise for you, and Rainbow Dash was willing to help out.”

“Of course! I wouldn’t pass up a chance to fuck one of the premiere couples at school!” The athlete beamed, her hands already pulling at her T-shirt. Before long she was sitting there completely naked; the only one of the three to be totally exposed. The excitement of it made sure that her cock continued to stick straight out, balanced as it was by Bon Bon’s pretty fingers. “Lyra told me that you’re a real tiger in the bed, Bon Bon. And I’m sure you can tucker her out, buuuut are you ready for a real challenge?”

“Ohh, this is going to be so much fun! Thanks, Rainbow Dash, thank you, Lyra!” Bon Bon giggled wildly, and turned to kiss her girlfriend full on the lips all while she held the other girl’s prick. By the time she looked back at Rainbow Dash her smile was trailing from ear to ear, and she was clearly bubbling over with excitement. “We’ve only ever played with toys before, Dash. Should we suck it first? How do you usually get ready?”

“Whatever you want to do first, Bon Bon.” Lyra chimed in, and her hand joined the other girl’s as they fondled Dash’s cock. “Rainbow Dash is your present for the night, and she promised to do whatever you wanted.” The smile on Bon Bon’s face was almost reward enough, but the feeling of both of their hands across her blue cock was certainly a fine bonus. Already Dash was feeling pleasure well inside of her; her tip sensitive and excited and glistening with some of her pre. When Bon Bon brought her beaming face to press her lips to the tip Dash couldn’t help but sigh, her hands moving to fondle her own modest bust while the girl worked.

“Hehe, thanks for letting me know I’m your first cock, girls.” Rainbow Dash grinned, and nibbled on her bottom lip as she studied the two. From Bon Bon’s dignified beauty to Lyra’s perky cuteness, it was hard to find a sexier couple at school. “I’ll try to go easy on you...but not too easy, of course.”

“Oh, don’t worry about us, Rainbow Dash.” Lyra grinned, her free hand slipping to the back of Bon Bon’s hair. She pushed her girlfriend’s head forward so her lips would start spreading over Dash’s shaft, and soon she was guiding her in giving the athlete a warm, wet blowjob. “We tend to go all night long, and don’t really get tired.”

“Heh, that’s really cute.” Rainbow Dash beamed, her voice laced with more than just a little condescension. Surely, as Canterlot High’s top athlete and a woman sporting a magical cock, she was going to be the one to outlast the other two, but their confidence was still cute. Inwardly Dash was already telling herself not to be disappointed if Lyra and Bon Bon could only go one round each - this was Bon Bon’s birthday, and it had to be as nice for her as possible. It’d make for a sour birthday indeed if Rainbow Dash kept fucking them until they were too tired to enjoy it. With that in mind the young woman held back her expectations, fully knowing that even between the both of them Lyra and Bon Bon would prove...inadequate to completely satisfy her.

It wouldn’t be the first or last time Rainbow Dash was completely wrong.

 

“Mmmph...mmm...shhho good!” It was about ten minutes later after a surprisingly intimate blowjob that Bon Bon was slurping down a mouthful of cum; giggling as it dripped from her fingertips into her open mouth and across her stretched tongue. By that point both she and Lyra had stripped down to nothing more but their panties and socks, the former of which were noticeably damp on both girls. As Bon Bon continued to savor the taste of Dash’s cum Lyra squeezed against her from behind, fondling her girlfriend’s breasts and rubbing some of the spit that had fallen against her nipples. Bon Bon, already swooning and enjoying that strangely addictive taste, gazed up at Dash with her eyes shimmering in desire. “More? Can we have more, please?!”

“Heh, of course.” Rainbow Dash was still confident beyond all measure. One orgasm down and her cock was still stiff and ready for more, just like it was every time. The blowjob she had just received might have been a little more intense than she had expected but she was still sure that she’d win the day, that Bon Bon and Lyra would tire themselves out after each of them had their turn riding. With a smile Rainbow Dash leaned back and patted her lap, letting her eyes dance across the birthday girl’s glistening frame. “How about you sit here and I’ll fuck you while you make out with Lyra? Give her a taste of that cum, too.”

“Ohh, great idea, Rainbow Dash!” Bon Bon managed to speak while trying hard not to swallow, balancing cum across her quivering tongue. “You can tell you’ve done this a lot before!” All that ego stroking was only making Dash feel all the more confident - all the more assured that she was going to spend these girls out fast. Before long Bon Bon was scrambling to the edge of the bed and turning around so she could sit back on Dash’s cock; facing away from the athlete so she could look to her girlfriend. When Lyra stood up to help keep her steady Bon Bon’s pussy finally found the tip of Dash’s cock, and the athlete held her shaft stable as the other girl began to glide down on top of it. Cute panties were pulled to the side to make room for that blue stick, and Bon Bon once more balanced cum on her tongue while trying to talk. “Ohh...ohh, it’s going in, Lyra! It’s just like Principal Celestia!”

Rainbow Dash paused, her hands holding Bon Bon’s waist. She looked at Lyra with a quirked brow, who merely blushed and giggled as she clung to her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“That’s...That’s what we call our big strap-on.” She chuckled, her cheeks an even darker shade of green in that moment. “...Vice Principal Luna is the plug we use for each other’s butts.” Rainbow Dash couldn’t help but laugh, and roll her hips forward as another inch of her cock slid into Bon Bon’s slit.

“You two are crazy!” She beamed, her cock savoring the warm pussy slowly working to envelop it. “Well, it’s no Principal Celestia, Lyra, but here’s...some...cock!” And with that she jerked her hips up, thrusting her member deep into the pretty young thing who moaned in obscene delight. From there, Bon Bon surprisingly took the lead - at least surprising to Rainbow Dash. As the young lady felt those thick, warm inches fill her pussy she immediately started to bounce up and down, her knees locked and her hips launching up and down with every passing second. The grip of her pussy was a beautifully wet vice around Dash’s cock, and she threw her head forward to crush her lips to Lyra’s own in the midst of a hot, cum-filled kiss. All that sticky cream that had been cradled on the girl’s tongue was now offered to Lyra’s mouth, and the two could properly share a birthday kiss with the tastiest frosting of all. The two fondled each other desperately as they kiss and Bon Bon rode; the green skinned girl teasing Bon Bon’s pretty little breasts while Bon Bon’s own fingers nestled in between Lyra’s thighs just underneath her panties.

To put it mildly, Rainbow Dash was surprised. When she stuffed her cock into her various girls they all usually needed a chance to get used to it - even for those that had already felt it inside of them once, it was a big thing to wrap around. The way Bon Bon was thrusting and bouncing, though, suggested that the two girls had a much more passionate love life than Rainbow Dash had predicted. No longer feeling quite so sure the evening would be filled with mere half-satisfaction, Rainbow Dash gave a wide grin and spoke up with an excited voice.

“Hey Lyra!” She called out, her hands still holding firm to Bon Bon’s waist while she fucked up into the other woman. “Don’t get too comfortable, because after I fill up your girlfriend she’s gonna put on Principal Celestia and we’re gonna double team ya!”

The moaning that the two girls offered into each other’s kiss upon hearing that news was intense, and Bon Bon’s pussy tightened at the mere thought. Rainbow Dash sighed contently as she leaned back into the bed, happy to let Bon Bon ride her cock for the time being in those heavy thrusts. The fact that she had just recently released meant she had some time before the next burst, and she could sit and dwell on the knowledge that she was a willing toy in the relationship between the two girls. Bon Bon and Lyra were a sweet couple; they always had been, and it was an honor to be brought into the midst of them for a fun evening. The cocky part of Rainbow Dash was still burning bright inside of her, though, and she couldn’t help but wonder...Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap...Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer...Bon Bon and Lyra. It seemed like just about every pair she knew needed a big, blue cock in their life to bring them some excitement!

“Mmm...that’s good, Bon Bon. So tight...so warm…” Dash groaned, rolling her head back as she started to feel her moment rush towards her. She let her eyes dance to the two girls, watching them fondle each other with growing, desperate passion. “That’s it...play with Lyra’s pussy...yeah...get her ready for me…”

When Bon Bon’s orgasm came - or at least the most recent one, she thrust herself down on Rainbow Dash to the point where the athlete couldn’t even manage to buck her hips up. That thick member went as deep as it possibly could and both girls were left gasping from the impact; Bon Bon’s own noise spread around the web of cum connecting her lips with Lyra’s own. That thrashing, twitching orgasm was more than enough to invite Dash to join her, and the athlete clenched her teeth as she allowed it to roar through her body. Warmth, joy, wetness...all of the things she loved about fucking sweet teenage pussies crashed against her as her cock began to unload, squirting burst after burst of warm, sticky cum straight into Bon Bon’s pussy. Bon Bon howled with her eyes going crossed and Lyra dropped down to her knees; burying her face against Dash’s sack so she could lick away the drops of cum that rolled down. Two orgasms in, and Rainbow Dash was still stiff even as her member spasmed inside Bon Bon, but when the birthday girl looked over her shoulder with a devious look on her face Dash knew she was definitely getting more than she bargained for.

“Mmm, no time to take a break, Rainbow Dash!” She cooed, and licked her lips just as her pussy squeezed the other girl’s cock. “Remember, you promised Lyra we’d have some fun~”

“Y-Yeah...whew…” Rainbow Dash laughed, trying her best to play it off as a casual, gentle thing. Nonchalant, as all cool girls were. “Just enjoying having her clean me up down there. I can go...I can go as many times as you want!”

As soon as the words left her mouth, she found herself wondering why she made such a claim. It...might be a long night.

\---

How could two girls that sweet fuck like such beasts?! That was the thought that rolled through Rainbow Dash’s mind nearly three hours later. Bon Bon and Lyra had six holes between them, and by that point in the evening Rainbow Dash knew what it felt like to cum in every last single one of them. Whether it was giving the birthday girl a great big creampie in her pussy or claiming Lyra’s ass while Bon Bon helped to DP her, her member had found a way into each and every part of the girls that she could fit inside. She was having a blast, of course, but it was definitely unexpected just how...ravenous they were.

Hell, they could give Pinkie Pie a run for her money, and she was just about the biggest slut Dash knew. In that moment Dash was drilling herself into Lyra’s pussy; fucking her from behind while Bon Bon was trapped underneath her girlfriend. Her mouth was pressed tight to Lyra’s pussy and from time to time Rainbow Dash even switched out to fuck the other girl’s mouth; letting her slurp Lyra’s nectar off of her cock before it went right back inside. Lyra’s own head was buried in between her girlfriend’s thighs as well, and she was scooping out cum with her fingers so she could lick them clean in a merry mess. Sweat lined the three girls and the room was heavy with the scent of their joined lust, just as the only noise between them at that point was a series of desperate moans and gasps and the occasional beg for more.

Rainbow Dash wasn’t an easy girl to tire out. As the top athlete at school and a girl that had some pretty remarkable powers, never did she think she might end up on the side of “needing a break” when it came to sex. But the way these two kept going at her, and at each other…? It was hard to say that the evening was anything but a profound success, and yet she felt like she might be at the end of a winning streak. ...granted, what a hell of a way to “lose.” As Dash felt pleasure overwhelm herself yet again she plunged her cock deep into Lyra’s pussy, letting her cum flow in steady bursts that oozed out the sides and down across Bon Bon’s face. Bon Bon giggled and slurped up every trace she could, eagerly waiting for the moment that Dash pulled her cock out and she received a more noteworthy treat. When the athlete yanked her prick back a larger wave of cum poured from Lyra’s green pussy, and Bon Bon greedily gulped it down with a single swallow.

“Bon Bon!” Lyra pouted, already lifting her pussy off of her girlfriend’s face. “Did you just eat it all?!”

“Well, it’s my birthday, and I don’t have to share if I don’t want to.” Bon Bon giggled, lifting her nose and looking from Lyra to Rainbow Dash. “But...lucky for us, there’s still plenty more where that came from, isn’t that right, Rainbow Dash?!”

“Puh...plenty more.” Rainbow Dash blinked, her muscles twitching and her cock still drooling a line of cum. “Uh...uh...but Bon Bon, don’t you have, like...a party to get to?” It was a shot in the dark, but one that paid off. As Rainbow Dash said it Bon Bon’s eyes suddenly opened wide, and she scrambled to the nightstand to grab her phone and check the time. As she did so not only did cum ooze out of her pussy and rear but she showcased just how stained they had left the sheets; a wet mess of cum, squirt, and sweat.

“Oh no, you’re right!” She gasped. “Lyra, we almost fucked through Pinkie’s party, it starts in a half hour!”

“Whew, good thing you said something, Rainbow Dash!” Lyra was already sitting on the edge of the bed, licking the last few drops of cum from her fingers. “Last time I was late for a Pinkie party, I didn’t hear the end of it for like three months.”

“Yeah, well, that’s Pinkie for you.” Rainbow Dash sighed gently, finally letting her arms go slack and allowing her breathing to steady. Saved by the bell, as it were, she was finally going to get a break. At least until Bon Bon grabbed her by the wrist, and started dragging her along with Lyra to the bathroom.

“C’mon, Rainbow Dash! We gotta shower, but we still have time for one more quickie!”

“One more for each of us!” Lyra chimed up, giggling. Rainbow Dash merely gave a tiny whimper, and stumbled along on tired feet.

For their first cock, Bon Bon and Lyra were sure doing their damndest to break it.

End of Chapter 13.


	14. Pinkie's New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheer up, little goth girl! Some bright pink cock attached to a party animal will make you smile!
> 
> That's the mindset of Pinkie Pie when she sets out to spend some quality time with the mopey new girl, Inky Rose!

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Fourteen: Pinkie’s New Friend  
-By Drace Domino

For weeks, something had been stalking Inky Rose through the halls of Canterlot High. Ever since the school acquired its very first goth student, Inky had been a bit of an anomaly at a place so overflowing with cheerfulness and enthusiasm. She didn’t bounce around, she definitely didn’t sing, and for the most part the tall, mysterious girl kept to herself. Lurking at the back of every classroom and lingering in the halls behind everyone else, Inky was a girl that was content in being by herself. Which made it all the more frustrating that she was constantly being followed.

There it was again! Inky’s head jerked to the side as she saw a blur run from one edge of the hall to the other, darting around a corner and managing to evade her gaze. It had been like that for weeks now; something keeping close tabs on her, shadowing her every footstep, stalking her to the point where she could feel her skin crawl. That particular afternoon Inky was walking through the halls of Canterlot High all by herself, finishing up a day in which she stayed late to work on some of her fashion designs. She walked with measured footsteps clutching a folder filled with sketches against her slender chest, and picked up the pace as her concern for the lingering presence behind her grew.

This seemed like such a nice school. Everyone was always smiling, and just because she didn’t join in on the singing didn’t mean she disliked it. Why would anyone at Canterlot High shadow her in such a way? Why would anyone creep behind her for days and days? Who could possibly wish Inky Rose ill will when the leggy, mysteriously attractive young woman did so little to interact with others?

Inky had her answer that late afternoon as the image shadowing her finally made itself known in loud, bombastic fashion. It was near the end of the hall when Inky made a turn around yet another corner, and instantly she was under attack by nothing short of a wall of confetti.

“SURPRISE!” The jovial voice of a girl with pretty pink skin and a large swipe of poofy hair stood just behind a tiny blue cannon, and right in the center of a settling cloud of confetti. One hand clutched the cord to activate her party cannon and the other held a single cupcake - one that was naturally covered in the brightly colored paper by now. “Happy two weeks at Canterlot High, Inky Rose! We’re still super excited to have you here - are you excited to be here?! I sure am glad you seem to be settling in because you’re tall and pretty and even though you’re super quiet I kind of secretly suspect it’s because you’re really deep and thoughtful and I think that’s really cool in a mysterious kind of a-mmmphhhf fmmghm mmfhdfhg~”

Inky Rose holding a single finger out and pressing it against Pinkie’s lips didn’t stop the girl from talking, naturally. The goth merely rolled her eyes while the girl continued to ramble, patiently waiting until Pinkie finished and the confetti finally settled. Inky; her black hair and clothing marked with the frivolous colors of confetti, responded in a quiet and measured voice, the exact opposite of Pinkie’s own.

“Thank you for welcoming me to your school.” She spoke politely, but far from enthusiastically. “Goodbye.” And with that, she turned and began to walk in the other direction, even though she didn’t get far. Like a bolt of pink lightning Pinkie Pie darted to the other side to block the goth girl’s path, giggling as she did so.

“Wait, wait, you can’t go right away!” Pinkie protested, even putting her hands out to press them against Inky’s shoulders. “This is the day that we become super good friends! I have a whole evening planned around it and everything, see?!” With that Pinkie reached into a pocket on her sweeping skirt and pulled out a note written mostly in crayon and covered in illustrations. Pink crayon for Pinkie and gray for Inky showed the two girls in various situations, all detailed by Pinkie as she spoke. “This is where I shoot my party cannon and give you a cupcake, and this is where we go to the movies and we share a popcorn with chocolate covered raisins in it, and this is where we ride a tandem bicycle together - ohh! And this is where we realize we have no idea where to get one, so we look online to find a place where we can rent a tandem bicycle!”

To Inky Rose’s credit, despite the girl’s rather blank stare and emotionless response, she listened to everything that Pinkie Pie said. She even paid attention to the drawings that Pinkie offered her, which led her to a natural question. One of her hands reached up to press a slender, pale finger to the bottom of the page, one where the crayon drawing of Pinkie was laying on top of Inky Rose herself.

“And...what’s this?”

“Ohh!” Shameless and without hesitation, Pinkie couldn’t wait to respond. “That’s the best one! That’s when I put on my magical amulet that gives me a peeper, and we hump!” Rapid, wild giggling came from her at the mention of it. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be that position, frankly I think they’re all good! And look, see the little sunbeams coming off your head?! Look how much fun you’re having!” There was an undeniable innocence to Pinkie Pie’s words, despite what she was actually describing. There was no pretense, no lies, and absolutely nothing behind her motivations other than making what she perceived as a new friend smile. Sure, sex was great, but she could get sex anywhere! Sex with Inky Rose was all about getting to know someone new. Pinkie Pie looked at the tall goth girl with huge puppy dog eyes, and a look of profoundly sweet charm. And for the first time since coming to Canterlot High, Inky Rose found herself cracking the faintest hint of a smile.

“...magic amulet, huh?” She asked, and quirked a brow as she looked at the other girl. “How about we skip to that part?”

“Ohhhhhh~” Pinkie’s shining eyes went even larger, and her tiny fists shook with delight. With what could only be described as a squeaking noise she snatched Inky Rose by the wrists and started to bounce away; heading right back down the hall towards the parking lot. “C’mon, Inky Rose, we got a two week anniversary to celebrate!”

Making friends was fun, but fucking new friends was even better!

\---

“Okay, annnnnd Twilight and Sunset say you need to sign here.” Pinkie Pie spoke up about fifteen minutes later, pointing at a piece of paper at the edge of her nightstand. “And initial there. Ohh, and sign the other form on the back.” There in Pinkie Pie’s bedroom both girls were already mostly undressed; Pinkie in a bright blue pair of panties and matching bra, and Inky Rose similarly garbed in black underthings. The goth looked up from the paper, and after giving Pinkie’s cute little body a glance, finally spoke up.

“...this is a lot of paperwork to have sex.” She murmured, her voice nearly a monotone. “Why do I have to do this again?”

“Ohh, it’s just ‘cause Twilight and Sunset want to cover their bases!” Pinkie beamed, and held out her very own amulet - sculpted like a set of three balloons. “Y’see, this is the first time I’m trying out the amulets they made themselves! Originally only my friend Rainbow Dash had one because she got it from our friend Princess Twilight in Equestria-”

“Equestria?”

“Ponies! Ponies everywhere and I bet they’re all just so cute!” Pinkie giggled, before jumping right back on track. “-she gave Rainbow Dash the amulet and Sunset and Twilight decided that if they could reproduce it we could all have more fun together! So now I have a peeper and Dash has a peeper and I just need you to sign this just in case it makes you, like, grow them out of your forehead or something!” Another wild giggle. “Magic sure is silly sometimes, isn’t it?!”

“...I...only understand about half of the things you’re saying, but fine.” Inky turned back to the form and scribbled down her name and initials, just before leaning back into the bed and giving Pinkie a smile. In her nearly undressed state Inky Rose certainly was something to see; she looked more mature than most girls thanks to her smoldering eyes and the extra few inches she had on them. Long legs were flawless in composition and Pinkie just couldn’t wait to have them wrapped around her waist, so as soon as Inky signed the other girl started to get ready. She slipped the amulet around her neck and turned to face Inky even as her new cock started to grow; her blue panties tenting right before Inky’s eyes as her magical member arrived. Before long the tiny pink skinned girl was kneeling there on the bed with her cock about to bust out of the top of her panties, and Inky couldn’t resist reaching a hand down to pet her smooth, delicate fingers over the bulge.

“Well, I admit...that’s impressive.” She quirked a brow, and once more allowed a tiny smirk to tug at the corner of her lips. “Happy second week anniversary to me.”

“Hehehe, just wait until you taste the wowee zowee amazing cum!” Pinkie giggled, and curled into a catlike position with her rump wiggling from side to side and Inky Rose firmly within her gaze. “Here we go! Pinkie pounce!”

And with that, the two girls so very, very different met in a pile of warm flesh there in the center of the bed. From the very beginning Pinkie was eager to show her enthusiasm, pressing her mouth against Inky’s throat and giving her a series of wet, hungry kisses. In response the goth girl’s hands moved down; shifting to give Pinkie’s rump a squeeze while she rolled her hips forwards. Already she could feel the party girl throbbing through her panties, and Inky wasn’t one to wait around. With a gasp of excitement she allowed a hand to squeeze in between them; moving to fish out that thick pink length and ease it out of Pinkie’s panties and well past her own. As she moved to grasp at the other girl’s member and squeeze it free, Pinkie Pie merely gave a shudder of pleasure and whispered in an excited voice.

“You...you’re a lot friendlier than the other students give you credit for!” She grinned, pulling her mouth up from Inky’s throat. In response the other girl spread her legs a little wider, and as one hand pulled her panties aside the other moved Pinkie’s tip to squeeze against her folds.

“I’m...very friendly when I want to be.” And to prove that statement, she rocked her hips forward just as Pinkie eased inside. As the party girl stretched the other’s pussy around her cock both of them shivered in pleasure, and Inky moved her arms up to cross over her new friend’s shoulders. Soon those lovely long legs were wrapped around Pinkie Pie’s waist, and the party girl was rolling in and out with a wide smile pressed over her face. It wasn’t just the sexual thrill - though that was certainly a part of it; it was the fact that she had made a new friend with surprising ease. All of that shadowing Inky for the first two weeks must’ve paid off, because they were getting along great!

“That’s it, fuck me...fuck me harder…” Inky Rose purred, her nails dancing down Pinkie Pie’s spine and leaving faint scratch marks across her flesh. She tightened her legs around the other girl’s waist and groaned with desire as she felt Pinkie push deep inside, her back arching as her body experienced a wave of goosebump-worthy pleasure. When she looked back up again her mouth went to Pinkie Pie’s ear, her tongue weaving across the soft lobe as she whispered in more breathy, aroused tones. “You’re making me so wet...surprised a girl like you would go for one like me.”

“Aww, of course I would!” Pinkie giggled, her cheerful enthusiasm spilling over. “Actually, you remind me of my sister!”

Inky Rose didn’t try to dissect whether or not she should worry about that statement, considering the fact Pinkie Pie started to fuck her harder as soon as she said it. Soon those modest gray breasts were unleashed from her bra and allowed to bounce back and forth every time Pinkie rocked into her, and gliding down the outside of her rear was nectar oozing from her slit. She grasped at Pinkie and moaned desperately as she was claimed, thoroughly enjoying her first cock at Canterlot High. When her smoldering gaze turned back to the party girl she licked her lips with a hungry growl, and whispered once more as she lowered a hand to begin easing Pinkie Pie out of her slit.

“Not yet...let’s change it up.” She murmured, and held Pinkie’s member in a warm grip as she unfolded her legs and started to pull away. “I want on top.”

“You got it, Inky Rose!” Pinkie Pie beamed, and bounced back to the bed to lay flat. She was there to please; after all, and her bright pink cock stood up straight as an invitation for Inky to take a seat. “C’mon and ride the Pinkie train - next stop Creampie Station!”

Creampie Station sounded glorious to Pinkie Pie under any possible translation.

Before long Inky Rose was straddling the other girl, her hands closing around Pinkie’s shoulders as she mounted her cock once more. This time her panties were cast aside and she pinched them between her fingers; but only long enough to ease them down with a tiny smirk playing on her sultry lips. As she eased herself down and her pussy began to envelope Pinkie Pie’s cock once more, she pressed those warm, wet, dark panties past Pinkie’s lips and squarely against her tongue.

“Keep them in your mouth the whole time, and I’ll let you keep them when we’re done.” With that promised reward on the table Inky Rose leaned back with a smile, and her hips dropped down to fully claim Pinkie inside of her. Being gagged with panties might have stopped Pinkie from speaking, but it definitely didn’t stop her from making noise when Inky started to ride. She was quick and hard with her motions, bouncing up and down with the same fervor that Pinkie had been fucking her with earlier. Her gray breasts wildly bounced until Pinkie Pie claimed them in her palms, and her slender fingers clasped around Pinkie’s shoulders as she built up her speed with frantic motions. Gazing down into Pinkie Pie’s pretty features - gagged with her own juicy panties - Inky Rose finally wore the biggest smile she had found in quite some time. It still wasn’t...enormous, but it was big enough to make Pinkie Pie’s heart race from friendly joy.

She didn’t even need to ask why Inky Rose was smiling, for she already knew. It was the glorious shared climaxes that were rolling through both of them, sending Inky into tight twitches and Pinkie into filling the other girl’s pussy with cum. Pinkie whined merrily and Inky Rose moaned like a ghost’s ghost in her uncharacteristic bliss; the goth and the party girl finding a beautiful common ground where a big pink cock filled a tiny gray pussy. It didn’t take long before cum oozed down out of Inky’s slit, and the goth girl offered a teasing smile down to Pinkie as she plucked those panties from her mouth.

“Mmm. That was a great welcoming party, Pinkie Pie.” Inky Rose grinned, and quirked a brow. True to her word she set her panties on the nightstand; fully planning to leave them there as a reward for her new friend. “And I think you can tell your friends that their amulet works.”

“It sure does!” Pinkie Pie giggled, and rocked her hips from side to side to gently stir that cum-filled pussy. With a shiver of joy she moved a hand up, tapping her chin in a sudden wave of thoughtfulness. “Althouuuuugh, we don’t really know if it stands up to multiple squirts! I think we should go again. Whaddya say?!”

“Well, it is a special occasion, being my two week anniversary and all.” Inky Rose pondered, tapping her chin as cum leaked from her nethers to pool at the base of Pinkie’s cute, exposed belly. “I suppose we can indulge...just this once.”

It couldn’t be said that Inky Rose didn’t know how to have fun, even if she didn’t smile in public very much. She smiled plenty that night, not only while Pinkie Pie fucked her again and again, but when she laid her head down to get some sleep.

After all, it was only two weeks until the two week anniversary of Pinkie Pie first creampieing her. She just hoped for that celebration Pinkie Pie would skip the first party cannon and go right to the second.

End of Chapter 14.


	15. Headmistress Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight Sparkle needs a little advice on giving head...and thankfully, Cadance is always more than happy to help. Such a kind lady, more than willing to drop down to her knees and give Twilight a little lesson in the most delightful way possible!

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter 15: Headmistress Lessons  
-by Drace Domino

“Twilight, you really didn’t have to wear the old uniform.” Principal Cadance chuckled a little, leaning back in her chair and looking at the young woman sitting across the desk from her. “You’re a Canterlot High student now, there’s no dress code.”

“I know, I know, but…” Twilight Sparkle fidgeted a little, her hands wrapping around the bottom edge of her schoolgirl skirt and giving it a little tug. It always did feel short, and especially after having not worn it in so long the thing felt particularly revealing of her smooth purple legs. “It felt a little weird coming back without it, even if it’s only for a visit. And I was hoping it’d help me blend in so none of the other girls realized it was me. I didn’t want to start any trouble for you.”

“Well, trouble isn’t something we have a lot of now that Principal Cinch has moved on to her next job.” Cadance smiled, though pointedly kept Cinch’s current role to herself. The school board wasn’t very happy after the events of the Friendship Games, and Cinch’s dismissal was a messy affair. Nowadays Principal Cinch was busy managing a convenience store, and Crystal Prep’s faculty would be content to never hear from her again. “What can I do for you today, Twilight? Is this something about Shining Armor?”

“Well...Well, no. I mean, yes. But mostly no.” Twilight Sparkle fidgeted again, and bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to find the words. “I’m really happy you and my brother are engaged. You’ve always been so good to me, and I know Shining Armor will treat you like a queen. And he’s just so in love with you.” She smiled, and similarly watched Principal Cadance beam with pride at those words. “But...well...you’re my future sister-in-law, and I...well, I need some advice.”

“Some advice?” Principal Cadance’s pretty, mature features turned to a thoughtful expression. As the youngest principal Crystal Prep had ever had, she was enormously popular with the students thanks partly to her beauty and partly to the fact that she never turned them away. Unlike the past principal, Cadance’s door was always open and she always wanted to help...even when the student wasn’t even one of hers anymore. Principal Cadance smiled fondly and stretched a hand across the desk, offering it to Twilight Sparkle in comforting fashion. “Anything, Twilight. I am always, always here for you.”

Even the mere act of stretching her hand out and folding it into Cadance’s made Twilight feel better, and she gave a long, wistful sigh. Who could possibly be sweeter than her future sister-in-law? Could Shining Armor be any luckier than to have her as a wife? Could Twilight be any luckier than to have Cadance joining the family? She smiled fondly at the older woman while her free hand adjusted her glasses, and she spoke up with a careful voice.

“Well, you see...recently, my friends and I stumbled across...well…” She took a deep breath, trying to figure out just where to begin. “I...sheesh, this is awkward. We found-”

“Let me guess.” Principal Cadance chuckled, and closed her other hand across Twilight’s. “Magical amulets that give you penises? And they squirt a taste that you just can’t get enough of?” She merely laughed softly at the sudden, shocked expression that crossed Twilight’s face, and gestured towards one of her desk drawers. “Twilight, I’ve had to confiscate two of them this week alone. I appreciate you and your friends doing something nice for our girls, but...well...as much as I love my students, they’re not exactly masters of impulse control. I had to take them away when I found Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest for lack of a better word ‘spitroasting’ Sunny Flare. In my office. During school hours.”

“...oh geez, Cadance, I’m so sorry.” Twilight’s hand moved from her glasses to flatten against her face, and her shoulders slumped. “We made them promise to only use them after school!”

“It’s all right, Twilight, you couldn’t know.” Principal Cadance laughed, and finally released Twilight’s hand as she leaned back. Her fingers folded just underneath her chest; a modest affair contained within the confines of a professional blazer. Cadance almost had a Principal Celestia style about her - perhaps younger and even more beautiful, but the same warmth and kindness Canterlot High’s top educator exuded came from Crystal Prep’s. A stark contrast to the old days. “So did you need advice regarding the amulets? Because my advice would be to only give them to my students on the weekends.”

“Well, yes. But...also no.” Twilight swallowed nervously, and fidgeted once more. “I mean, that’s good advice, but...the real reason is that I’m...I’m sort of...uh…” Truth time. Could she make these sorts of confessions to a woman she admired so much? “Well...I’ve been playing with them, too. You probably guessed as much. And I guess I’m worried that I’m not doing it as well as everyone else. When Pinkie Pie or Sunset Shimmer...when they put it in their mouth they seem so confident. They don’t hesitate, they don’t second guess themselves. The entire time I’m doing it I wonder if I’m doing it right, if I’m paying enough attention to everything, it’s just…” She gave a sigh, and looked over the rim of her glasses at Principal Cadance. “...I’m just worried I’m messing it up. And I was wondering if you had any...you know. Any tips?”

“Tips that I might have used on your brother?” Principal Cadance smiled wide; her grin stretching from ear to ear at her amusement. It was practically impossible for Shining Armor to have a cuter little sister, that much was sure. Cadance gave a little chuckle as she watched a deep purple blush erupt on Twilight’s face, and she let one of her hands lower to the nearby desk drawer beside her seat. “Well, Twilight, it’s a little hard to explain. But...I think I have a solution, if you’re willing to try.”

“Oh, anything!” Twilight Sparkle nodded, bracing her hands at the edge of the desk and eagerly perking up. “Please, Principal Cadance?! I just...I want to know I’m doing all I can for my friends!”

“In that case, I’m a firm believer of ‘show, don’t tell,’ when it comes to teaching.” And with that, Cadance drew her fingers out of her desk drawer, and dangling across them was one of the confiscated amulets. Twilight Sparkle could remember making that very same amulet with Sunset Shimmer; a gift for the Shadowbolts. Now she stared at it with wide eyes, realizing that it would be used in a very intimate lesson. She nearly fumbled it when Principal Cadance threw it across the table to her, and swallowed nervously as the older woman started to stand up. Principal Cadance’s voice pierced the air between them, giving her a gentle and friendly order if her education was to proceed. “Put it on, Twilight. I’ll show you how I suck your brother off, and once you learn my technique you’ll be the most popular girl in school.”

Twilight Sparkle did exactly as she was instructed even before she processed it all. Her trembling fingers looped the amulet over her head, and instantly she could feel the magic surge within her. By the time Principal Cadance went over and lifted up Twilight’s skirt there was a large bulge pressing against her panties; the perfect thing for Principal Cadance to witness the power of the strange magical relic.

“Oh, wow, it’s...it really works!” She chuckled, and lowered her free hand to slide a finger across the bulge in Twilight’s panties. “I mean, I knew it worked after catching what they were doing to Sunny Flare, but...well, to see it take place so fast? It’s impressive.” She beamed, and gazed fondly at her dear former student. “You know, as your future sister-in-law I should do the responsible thing and give you a speech about playing around with magic. But...I can only really give you one lesson at a time, and you asked for advice on sucking cock first.”

“Are...are you really going to?” Twilight asked with wide eyes, but a clear hope in her voice. As if to help facilitate it she pulled her panties down; just enough so that her throbbing purple length flopped out and her sack hung over the edge. She sat there with her member exposed and her skirt riding at the base of it; looking nearly fully clothed save for the impressive length clearly wanting attention. She shivered as Cadance moved a hand to take it within her grip, and watched in fascination as the older woman started to kneel before her. “What about Shining Armor? What about...you being a teacher?!”

“You’re not a student at Crystal Prep anymore.” Principal Cadance offered the second answer first, and gave a little shrug. Soon her professionally-dressed physique was kneeling before Twilight, and she pushed one of her palms to the inside of one of the teenage girl’s thighs to help slowly spread her legs. “And I’m sure Shining Armor would understand if I’m helping out his little sister. Let’s...just not tell your parents.”

“...I can safely say that will never come up.” Twilight Sparkle responded in nearly a deadpan tone, just before she shivered once more from Cadance’s proximity. The older woman beamed as she began to work, her fingers moving up and down that throbbing purple member. She didn’t forget the point of the moment, and as she traced along that lovely shaft she spoke up in a sweet, yet thoughtful voice.

“Now, you can tell it’s sensitive all over, but there are certain spots that are more noticeable.” She smiled, sweetly. “If I purse my lips and give a tiny blow right across the tip-” Twilight visibly twitched as she did just that. “-it sends a bigger stimulation than if I did it anywhere else. But physical stimulation is only part of it - mental stimulation plays just as big a roll. So while your body won’t respond as deeply when I do this-” And with that she tilted her head and pursed her lips once more, just enough to give a faint, tender kiss on the side of Twilight’s cock. It didn’t have nearly the shockwave of pleasure associated with it, but the sight of her beautiful features smooching the side of that thick shaft was enough to make Twilight whimper even deeper. “-your mind makes you more susceptible to future stimulation. This applies to both auditory and visual stimuli. Could you give me an example of something I could say that would make you more sensitive to further contact?”

There were few ways to get Twilight as engaged in a sexy event as making it into a test, and Cadance knew her student well. Twilight would be utterly honest if she thought it would give her a passing grade, even if it was embarrassing to admit. She swallowed nervously, and with her imagination spinning she spoke with a clear voice as if she was giving a presentation in class.

“Praising the length and girth of my magically enhanced member is a reliable way at offering a base level of auditory stimulation.” She admitted, a faint blush lining her cheeks. “But for deeper stimulation along the lines of a high risk and high reward scenario, comparisons to my brother’s...uh...unit would carry significant weight.”

“Ohh, so you want to hear me compare your big, thick cock with Shining Armor’s?” Cadance cooed, and teased her fingers down Twilight’s sack, playing tenderly with that little purple pouch. Once more she kissed the girl’s shaft, though this time allowed her tongue to work slowly and smoothly from one side to the other. Everything was slow and patient for now, the better for Twilight to take in the lesson fully. “He fills my mouth up pretty well, but...I think you might give him a run for his money. Yours has a softer texture...makes me feel like it’d be smoother inside of me.” Another kiss, but this time it devolved into a slow, long lick that left Twilight shivering once more. In the aftermath of that pleasure Principal Cadance gave a tiny whisper, her breath ushering a chill across the wet mark she just left. “Yours tastes better. Sweeter. Shining Armor’s cock is a fulfilling, healthy meal. Yours is a tasty, decadent dessert. I know I shouldn’t take another taste, but I just can’t help myself...and this ice cream cone isn’t going anywhere.”

Another lick. Another desperate moan from Twilight’s throat, and the girl’s knees spread a little further apart. She was already putty in Principal Cadance’s hands, and the woman was already working slowly and carefully so as to not overload the girl’s senses. Never did she think she could boast of her cocksucking skills to her future little sister, but...she was sure glad the topic found a way to come up. Principal Cadance smoothed her tongue up and down every part of Twilight, licking and kissing and even nibbling against the girl’s shaft, and every now and again she continued with her tips. All of them careful and precise, all of them whispered with a building lust.

“...remember to take a break from the cock sometimes, and give a soft bite at the inside of the thighs.”

“To give your partner a little surprise, try licking underneath the testicles, riiiiight here~”

“Always keep eye contact when you can. Let them see in your eyes how much you love going down on them.”

All of those tips came alongside an example, and poor Twilight Sparkle was blushing wildly with pleasure overwhelming her. She gasped and groaned and shook in place, and her tip constantly dripped little samples of pre as Principal Cadance slowly worshipped her cock. She was trying desperate to retain it all, but was already realizing that she should’ve brought a notebook to jot everything down. Perhaps her teacher wouldn’t mind giving her a follow up lesson? Or at the very least, an exam, to see what she learned!

“All right, Twilight, time to teach you my favorite trick. Are you ready?” Principal Cadance asked, and took Twilight’s gasping whimper as a sign of agreement. She chuckled fondly as she pulled her head forward, and prepared to wrap her mouth around the girl’s tip. “I’m going to make you cum for me, and I’m sure in the past your friends have either cum all over your face or just shoved themselves in as deep as they could. Is that right?”

“Yesmmmphhg.” It was the most the poor girl could offer in response.

“Well, don’t let that happen next time. When they start to cum, just...do...this.”

And with that, Principal Cadance unleashed her secret weapon on her former student. In order to get Twilight to the point of release she sucked her down with a few warm, wet strikes of her mouth, and her fingers moved to meet her lips so she could do it in perfect tandem. Up and down she bobbed her head on Twilight’s length, savoring the taste of her future sister-in-law’s cock with great enthusiasm. When Twilight’s orgasm nearly began Principal Cadance unleashed her special technique, and just when the girl started to squirt she pulled her head up to wrap her mouth fully, and only, around the tip. Her hand kept pumping up and down that wet member but her lips remained steadfast, making sure that only the tip of Twilight’s cock was given the pleasure of her warm, wet mouth.

And with a coy smile, Principal Cadance’s tongue slithered forward and pressed flat against the tip of Twilight’s cock. The result was an orgasm that brought her cum to ooze out rather than shoot; the older woman’s tongue serving as a stoppage that slowed its pace from her tip. Twilight Sparkle couldn’t cum a few quick squirts and be done with it - she could only sit there gasping as her cream pulsed within her only to seep out in between the seam of her cocktip and Cadance’s tongue pressing flat against her. It only extended the girl’s orgasm for a few sweet seconds, but seconds in such blissful joy were precious. As the cum slowly oozed out Principal Cadance’s mouth filled more and more with cum, and though she could very quickly realize why the Shadowbolts loved it so much she remained focused on her duties.

When Twilight Sparkle finally finished Principal Cadance pulled her lips free, and held her mouth open wide so the girl could see the mess she made. Her future sister-in-law knelt there as a cheerful helper, her tongue sweeping back and forth within a tiny sea of white completely contained within her lips. Twilight Sparkle gazed past her lenses to the beautiful sight before her, and with her cock still twitching and spasming in the aftermath of an intense orgasm, finally gave a staggered whimper as she crashed from her chair down to her knees.

Perhaps it was a bit bold to kiss her soon-to-be sister so passionately, but the flavor of that cum was too much to resist. The schoolgirl knelt there with her tongue probing the older woman’s open mouth, wrestling her tongue against Cadance’s own as they shared the flavor of the sticky white cum. Principal Cadance merely chuckled fondly and held Twilight close throughout; petting her fingers down the back of the girl’s hair and letting her enjoy all she wanted. When the cum had all been swallowed up by one or the other Principal Cadance finally pulled their lips apart, and fondly gazed at the younger woman.

“There.” She cooed, and licked her lips pointedly. “Did you learn a lot?”

“I did.” Twilight gasped, her cock still sticking straight out from her lap, desperate for more attention. “But I...think I might need more lessons, Principal Cadance. Just to make sure I remember it all.” Principal Cadance merely laughed in delight, and gave her dear student a doting, sweet kiss on the cheek.

“Next week, then.” She offered, sweetly. “Just remember your homework: suck off three of your friends using my technique by then.”

Twilight Sparkle beamed, and gave a joyful nod as she hugged Cadance against her. She was a good student and officially had a great teacher...and that meant her friends were going to be scrambling all over each other for a chance at her mouth. When they asked where Twilight learned to be such a good cocksucker, she would proudly say that the headmistress of Crystal Prep showed her how.

The good one. The bad one was off somewhere cleaning a Slurpee machine.

End of Chapter 15.


	16. Dashing to Stardom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper Montage wants to be a star, even if she has to become a webcam girl to do it! Thankfully, there's a bright blue cock out there that she can ride all the way to fame and fortune: Rainbow Dash's! Dash doesn't want to be on camera, but she doesn't mind holding it and recording her cock ramming this nerdy little starlet!

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Sixteen: Dashing to Stardom  
-by Drace Domino

“Hi, everyone! My name is Juniper Montage, and today you’re gonna watch me get fuuuucked!” Juniper smiled her brightest to the camera, which focused on her pretty features in an extreme close up. “You’re gonna love it, too! I can do everything - oral, vaginal, in my cute little butt~” Swiftly she turned around to show it off; a little panty-clad rear hiding underneath the edge of a short black skirt. Enthusiastically she turned right back to the camera, and blew a kiss in the most alluring fashion she could. “So have fun watching my little teenage holes get plowed, and make sure to subscribe! Every thousand new subscribers I’ll make another video, so if you spread the word I’ll spread my legs!” There was a brief pause before the girl knelt back up, smiling to the person behind the camera. “There! How was that, Rainbow Dash?”

“It was...uh...well, good.” Rainbow Dash blinked, lowering the handheld camera as she arched a brow. “But you’re really sure you want to do this, Juniper Montage? I mean, I’m not complaining, of course, but there’s gotta be better ways to become a celebrity.”

“Are you kidding?!” Juniper giggled, settling in against her bed and smoothing her hands down the front of her skirt. She had taken the time to “porn-ify” the shooting area of her bedroom; dark purple sheets and a few spotlights out of visual range of the camera, making her image bright and clear. She wore a simple aqua tank top perched across her modest chest, and her typical knee high socks to enhance her spunky teenager vibe. “Amateur porn girls are very in right now! They get to make their own hours, do the stuff they want to do, and best of all they get adored by thousands of people!” Juniper gave a wild giggle at the thought. “And once I have a big enough following, watch out Hollywood!”

“Are you suuuuure about that?” Rainbow Dash blinked, and tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I don’t know a whole lot of celebrities that used to be porn stars.”

“So I’ll be one of the first! One of the trendsetters!” Juniper beamed, her eyes shining as she swished a hand through the air in dramatic fashion. “When I’m accepting my first Oscar I’ll give a quiet and solemn statement about my past - yes, I was a teenage porn star...but I did it all for my future fans!” Finally the girl gave a little scoffing noise as she looked towards Rainbow Dash, her eyes narrowing behind the lenses of her glasses as she regarded her. “Look, I’m gonna do this with or without your help. Sunset Shimmer said you might be able to help me, so is this gonna happen, or what?”

“Well...guess I can’t argue with that,” came the other girl’s response, and she lifted the camera once more. The only way Dash agreed to this particular brand of craziness was if she was the one controlling the camera; ensuring that the only thing anyone online saw of her was her big blue cock. After all, when she was sprinting in the Olympics she didn’t want any dirty past to come out about her! With a smile playing on her lips Dash crawled to the edge of the bed, and gave Juniper a thumbs up to let her know the camera was rolling once more. Instantly Juniper’s expression turned bright and cheerful once more, and she oozed attention towards the camera with rapidly blinking eyes and a sweet, innocent look.

“You know, I’m not a very good student.” Juniper pouted, fidgeting with the edge of her skirt. “Thankfully, one of my teachers is here to help me get better grades. He promised he’d give me an A if I let him fuck me...and well, it’s just about the only way I’ll pass! So I...I guess I have to…”

Rainbow Dash was facepalming with one hand while controlling the camera with the other. Still, she managed to hold it steady as Juniper Montage flipped around on the bed once more, lifting her skirt up and over her rump as she hooked her fingers against her panties. She started to pull them down inch by inch with a heavy blush lining her face, and her pale little ass became steadily exposed the further they went. Before long it wasn’t just the girl’s rump but her smooth and shaved pussy, which she took the time to show off with a swing of her hips. Her panties were hitched in between her thighs as she displayed herself, and her voice carried forward again with that honeyed and helpless tone.

“Oh, Teacher, do you like my little pussy?” She asked in a curious voice, and bit down on her bottom lip. “What’s that? You want me to...to...ohh, that’s naughty, but okay…” With that silent command in the air she slipped her hand across her slit from underneath, spreading her folds. Rainbow Dash did her best to zoom in; getting a close up of the girl’s moistening nethers and watching as her fingers toyed gently back and forth. All the while Juniper offered a soft soundtrack of whimpers and moans, complete with some whispered words of desperate lust. “Here’s...here’s my pussy, Teacher. It’s going to be sooooo tight around your big, hard cock. You’ll be gentle with me, won’t you?”

Rainbow Dash would be lying if she said she completely understood Juniper Montage’s desire to fuck her way into being a celebrity, and beyond that the girl was light speed bad at acting. It wasn’t a coincidence that she wasn’t chosen to play Daring Do, after all. Still, beyond the strangeness of the situation Rainbow Dash couldn’t deny that her cock was bulging against her athletic shorts, throbbing steadily as she watched the other girl show herself off. Juniper Montage was one of the fussiest girls she had ever met, and the fact that she had nearly ruined the Daring Do movie was still a point of contention within Rainbow Dash. Getting to fuck her felt like a good way to bury any lingering hard feelings...and if by some strange chance it launched Juniper into stardom, more power to her. With a smirk Rainbow Dash started to move her free hand down to her shorts, scooping her fingers past the waistband and pulling out her impressive blue length. As it flopped out Juniper gave her very best acting of the night - an audible gasp as she realized how big it was.

“Oh! Oh my, Teacher, that’s...that’s huge-mungous!” She swallowed, yanked her panties back up, and scrambled back to Rainbow Dash’s cock. She pressed her hands to the stiffening shaft and held it up alongside her face; looking up at the camera so it could see just how large it was in comparison to her. She rubbed her face up and down along the shaft, and Rainbow Dash had to take a deep breath to keep herself from moaning on camera. “Ohh, Teacher, it’s so big! Whaaaaat? You want me to put it in my moooooouth? What if I don’t like the taaaaaaaste?”

It was a testament to the fuckability of Juniper Montage that Dash was able to stay so incredibly hard despite the girl’s atrocious acting.

“Well, I...I don’t have a choice if I want to pass…” Juniper finally whimpered, and turned her mouth to Rainbow Dash’s cock at last. At first she contented herself with giving it a few kisses up and down along the shaft, testing the size of it and building up her own courage to tackle it in her mouth. Despite her horrible acting it was undeniable that some of her responses were all too real; excitement laced with nervousness at her first big cock experience. When the time came to wrap her mouth around it she worked slowly at first, circling her tongue about the cockhead and drawing a long moan as she enjoyed her first taste. A taste of blue tip - and the precum that had been coating it. Dash once more had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop from moaning, and she rolled her hips forward to squeeze a few more inches into Juniper’s mouth. The fledgling starlet took as much as she could with her eyes closing and her cheeks blushing, and the camera continued to capture the moment in perfect clarity.

Teenager. Blowjob. Student. Big cock. Won’t fit. While Juniper sucked Rainbow Dash’s cock she thought of all the search terms she would add to her video, sweeping her tongue back and forth underneath a shaft that filled her with a glorious taste and a building hunger. One of her hands slipped underneath Dash’s sack to cradle her and tease fingers back and forth, and the other sealed around the rest of the girl’s shaft so she could match her lips against the side of her fist. She gulped the other woman down in a series of slow strikes, each one a bit quicker than the last as she got used to the size and the stretch of her own lips. Finally her eyes opened up once more and she stared sweetly at the camera, as if desperately seeking the approval of the people that would inevitably be watching. A pretty face to be certain - Juniper Montage made for a much better actress when she had a mouth stuffed with cock.

More and more she slurped it down, and Dash continually had to remind herself that it was her job to be quiet and remain mostly out of sight. She wanted to grab Juniper’s green pigtails and drive her cock down the other girl’s throat desperately, but the weight of the camera in her hand held her back. It would definitely be exciting to see her cock on the internet sliding into a pretty teenage starlet, and if she was lucky she’d get another chance to facefuck Juniper without the camera. She could even call it a rehearsal if she wanted. With another barely-swallowed whimper Dash rolled her hips forward, and very swiftly felt her first climax start to roll through her. She lifted a hand to give Juniper Montage a big thumbs up to signal her moment just as they had planned, and Juniper pulled her mouth off of Dash’s cock even as both hands turned to keep jerking her off.

“Ohh, you’re going to cum for me, Teacher?!” She giggled, licking her lips and pumping that spit-covered shaft quicker and quicker. “Ohh baby, cum for me, cum for me...all over my glasses, all over my face...I’m your little teenage cum duuuuuuuump!” She cried those words with genuine excitement as Rainbow Dash’s member finally throbbed, squirting steady ropes of sticky white cum everywhere that Juniper had begged for it. The first jolt crossed the girl’s face and painted her glasses with cum, and the second landed with a splash to her cheek that oozed down across her lips. She soon only held Dash’s spasming cock with one hand while the other smoothed her fingers through that cream, rubbing it from cheek to cheek and groaning as she ushered it onto her tongue. “Mmm! It tastes...it tastes so good! Your cum tastes so good!”

Anyone watching the video would likely think the same thing: that Juniper Montage somehow took acting classes mid-scene. When she started her delivery was stilted and lame, but now that she was covered in cum and drawing in that flavor she was clearly riled with passion and delight. She wasn’t acting like a horny teenager anymore - she was one. Method acting, to be sure. Soon she had even plucked her glasses off her face so she could drag her tongue over the lenses, swiping them clean and swallowing in greedy gulps every drop of Rainbow Dash’s oddly addictive cum.

“Mmm...mms...so tasty, Rainnnn-ing cum on me sure was fun, right Teacher?!” She had come dangerously close to using Rainbow Dash’s name, and her blush in that moment was fueled half by embarrassment and half by arousal. She made up for it by suddenly flopping onto her back, one hand moving up to pull her shirt above her plump, pale breasts and the other lifting up her skirt to show a pair of exposed, wet panties. “Can you fuck me now? I...I really want you to fuck my little teenage cunny, Teacher!”

Cunny? Who the hell said cunny? Rainbow Dash openly rolled her eyes, but she wasn’t about to turn the offer down. She slid right into place and let her cock flop down on top of Juniper’s panties; making sure the camera caught the sight of her cum oozing from the tip onto the little bow around the waistband. With a grin Dash allowed her fingers to be seen on camera just long enough to pull Juniper’s panties away; yanking them swiftly up and over her legs and tossing them at the girl’s face. Seeing an opportunity for a bit of prop work, Juniper clutched her wet panties and breathed in the scent, groaning as Dash lined the tip up against her hole.

“Ohh, they’ve never been this wet before!” Juniper moaned, and nibbled at her own lacy undergarments for full sensual, dramatic effect. The flavor of Dash’s cum still rested on her tongue and made her belly feel warm and joyful, helping to break down her nervous barriers. The little teenage cutie was well on her way to being a celebrity, at least if she could maintain the level of passion she currently had! Dash kept the camera on Juniper’s face as she pushed her cock inside, knowing that the sight of her member sliding into the girl might’ve made for a good shot but the look on Juniper’s face during her first big blue dick would be impossible to replicate. Sure enough, it was everything she hoped for. A twitch to Juniper’s eye, lips parted with threads of cum still connecting top to bottom, her panties pressed to her cheek like they were a comforting teddy bear, and her glasses not only askew on her face but with obscured lenses from her previous lick.

That would be the video’s best thumbnail screenshot, no question.

With a growing smile Rainbow Dash started to slam herself into Juniper Montage, encouraged by the girl’s wonderfully wet, tight slit and the way she wrapped her legs up and around Dash’s waist. She hooked her feet behind Dash’s rear and bucked her hips up into her, making it clear that Juniper was just as happy to be fucked hard and fast as Dash was to give it to her. She continued to clutch her panties close as her breasts bounced up and down and her voice came out in staggered gasps - no more calling out for her vague and unnamed teacher, no more acting at all. Everything on the camera now was pure and unbridled passion, the look of a cute teenage girl wrapped around a stiff blue cock. When Juniper came for the first time it was unexpected and intense, and the girl dropped her panties against her chest so she could reach up to her own pigtails and pull them in a state of mad bliss. Rainbow Dash merely grinned - so long as those things got yanked at least once, she was happy. The squeaks and cries of intense pleasure flowed from Juniper in rapid succession, and Dash made sure to alternate between long shots of the other girl getting fucked to close up shots of her body. The sight of her pale nethers wrapped around Dash’s shaft as she fucked her down to the hilt, or the look of joy in Juniper’s face as her climaxes washed over her.

Dash could feel her own peak building, and she took one last deep breath as she told herself not to make a peep. Her hips flashed forward harder and faster as her climax drew near, and she even managed to give Juniper a quick thumbs up to let her know what was about to come. Juniper, even in the midst of her mad desire, had the insight to give one last horrible performance as her pussy was filled with cum.

“You’re...you’re...ohh it’s so much!” She started to moan that even before Dash began, which only made it all the more surprising to her when she learned what a creampie actually felt like. “Cumming in my little pussy so, so, oh that’s too much, too much, ahhh…!” As the cum actually started to flow it was enough to send her into another spasming orgasm; her thighs twitching and her breasts bouncing while she was filled. In the midst of it all she managed to hang her tongue out of her mouth as her eyes went crossed, just as her hands lifted up by her cheeks. With that strange, strange expression on her face she slowly lifted her fingers to offer double peace signs, clearly posing for the camera in one last ridiculous state.

Rainbow Dash kept silent as she watched that image, and when she was finally finished and turned the camera off, pulled her cock out of Juniper’s slit. Once it was set aside she looked at the other girl, a flat expression on her face.

“Juniper? The heck is that?” She asked to the girl, who was still cross eyed with her tongue hanging out. “What are you doing?”

“Oh! It’s ahegao!” She giggled, her hands dropping back down to her breasts. “Very popular right now, you know! Whew, Rainbow Dash, that was...that was great! Thanks so much!”

“Yeah, yeah, any time.” Dash chuckled, and looked at Juniper Montage’s pussy. There was a line of cum oozing out of her onto the purple sheets, and Dash let a hand slip forward to let her thumb squeeze to the girl’s clit. She gently massaged it back and forth, smirking as she watched Juniper squirm. “So now that we got a good recording, how about another run?”

“Ohh, we can watch the video we just made while we have sex!” Juniper Montage giggled, jerking upright and clutching one of Dash’s hands. “Rainbow Dash, what do you say?! Will you fuck me while we watch you fuck me?!” Rainbow Dash, eyes wide and cheeks blushing, gave a simple response.

“Yes. Yes I would like that very much.”

Juniper Montage might be just a little bit crazy, but she had some fantastic ideas. And maybe that would be enough to make her a star one day...even if she had to ride Rainbow Dash’s cock all the way to Hollywood.

End of Chapter 16.


	17. Twicycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex with both Twilights? That's about as good as it gets. The only way that could be enhanced is by adding more Twilights. Viking Twilight, Cowgirl Twilight, and Xenomorph Twilight. Also the Twilight from the parallel universe where WE are the waifus.

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Seventeen: Twicycle  
-by Drace Domino

“Oh no oh no, she’s going to be here any minute and I’m not nearly prepared!” Twilight Sparkle fidgeted back and forth, scrambling over her notes in a panicked state. “What if she’s offended that Sunset and I replicated the amulets?! What if she’s not happy with how I dress?! What if she wants to replace me and take over?! Will I have to go where she came from - I don’t know how to walk with hooves!” In a stark contrast to Twilight Sparkle’s frantic pace, Rainbow Dash gave the other girl a lazy glance before putting her hands on her shoulders. It helped to keep her nerdy friend calm, and she gently guided Twilight to the nearest chair in her living room.

“Easy, Twilight, relax.” Rainbow Dash smiled, and her hand smoothly slipped from the girl’s shoulder to her hair, giving it a playful tousle. “Princess Twilight is just like you, only, you know...really a pony. And a princess. And Sunset says she’s some sort of hero where she comes from, where they saved the world a dozen times and-”

“You aren’t helping, Rainbow Dash!” Twilight snapped at her friend, one eye twitching from behind the lenses of her glasses. She forced herself to take a long, deep breath, before finally expressing her concerns in a more rational fashion. “Why does she want to see you? And for that matter, why did she ask me to be here?”

“Who knows?” Rainbow Dash shrugged, and let her hands rest against her waist. The amulet Twilight had given her was proudly displayed around her neck, and as such her athletic shorts did nothing to hide the shape of her impressive cock. As she stood before Twilight the impulse was strong to pull it out and guide it toward her friend’s mouth, and she could tell by Twilight’s half-glances it was a shared compulsion. Still, she kept herself in check, and did her best to help comfort her nervous friend. After all, it couldn’t be easy knowing you were about to meet the alternate version of yourself...especially when that other self was a princess that accomplished so much. “Maybe she just wants to hang out? She’s sort of, like, obsessed with friendship. It’s kind of her thing. We’ll just chillax for a few hours with he-oh! That must be her!” Dash’s head spun as she heard a knock on the door, and quickly darted over to greet their third friend for the afternoon. Twilight Sparkle’s parents were out for the whole weekend - making her home a perfect spot to host as many get togethers as they liked. Heck, she and Applejack were already planning to have some fun there tomorrow night...whether or not Twilight Sparkle knew about it beforehand. Before long Rainbow Dash was at the door and swinging it open, only to be greeted by a friend she hadn’t seen in some time, yet who still looked wonderfully familiar.

“Twilight!” Dash cried happily, wrapping her arms around Princess Twilight and giving her a fierce hug. Her old friend stood there as cute as ever, and wrapped her arms around Rainbow in kind. “I missed you!”

“Ohh, I missed you too, Rainbow Dash!” Princess Twilight beamed, sharing the warm embrace. It was a strange experience to meet the double of a friend from back home, though that awkwardness was never anything that a good hug couldn’t dissolve. When their hug separated Twilight Sparkle looked to Dash with a bright smile, excitement bubbling over in her voice. “So, is she here?! Is my counterpart here?”

“Sure is!” Rainbow Dash beamed, and gestured into the living room where the other Twilight Sparkle could be seen half-hiding behind the couch. Her fingers were braced around the back and the top of her head was peeking out, though it was clear she was still deeply nervous about the meetup. Rainbow Dash chuckled, and looked back to the visiting friend. “She’s...a little shy.”

“Oh, trust me, I know the feeling.” Princess Twilight smiled, and raised a hand to wave at her analogue. “Hello, Twilight! It’s nice to meet you!” When she received a stilted half-wave in response, Twilight Sparkle merely laughed and slipped an arm around Rainbow Dash’s waist. “Come on, Dash, let’s get inside. Maybe my counterpart will get a bit more comfortable while she watches me suck your cock.” The words were offered so simply, so plainly, that Dash barely even processed them until the door was shut behind them. Only once Twilight was walking into the living room, a gentle sway to her slender recently-humanized hips, did Dash actually realize what the princess said.

“Really?! Awesome…!” She giggled, balling her fists together in profound excitement. So many girls hoped to one day get blown by a princess, but how many actually realized that dream?!

\---

“And so, when my Rainbow Dash first found the amulet in Ghastly Gorge, we weren’t sure what to make of it.” Princess Twilight spoke a few moments later, her voice analytical and thoughtful. It was a stark contrast to the fact that the girl was kneeling on the floor completely topless; one of her hands wrapped around Dash’s cock in the midst of a gentle handjob. She alternated between looking at Rainbow Dash and her native twin - the shy Twilight Sparkle that had only recently managed to find the courage to venture out from behind the couch. “But since it had Rainbow’s cutie mark, we knew it couldn’t be bad. Before long I figured out a way to make more of them, and, well...we were all having fun!” She giggled, glancing up to Rainbow once more, gripping that stiff blue cock a little firmer in her palm. “I sent one to you because I was curious if it would bring all of you as much happiness as it did us. From the sound of things, it was a success.”

“Oh, you bet!” Rainbow Dash grinned, lazilly leaning back in a comfortable chair; her shorts at her ankles and her member relishing the gentle handjob. She never would’ve guessed that hand was a hoof no more than an hour ago! “I’ve been having the time of my life for sure. Turns out all my friends just love my cock! Probably because it’s just so awesome, it’s like I cum coolness!” Princess Twilight couldn’t help but giggle, a tiny blush moving over her features.

“My Rainbow said the same thing.” She responded, before looking over to her twin. Finally she reached a hand out to beckon the other Twilight closer, a pleasant smile on her face and a gentle tone to her voice. “Come on over, Twilight, you don’t need to be so shy. I know it’s probably strange, but...look at us. We’re plenty alike.”

“I...I don’t really know about that, princess.” Twilight Sparkle responded, though she still crept out from behind the couch. Her arms were crossed over herself in a guarded fashion, and even her legs were pressed tight together as she shuffled along. Every motion was nervous, and it was clear the girl was desperate to make a good impression. “You’re...you’re a hero where you come from. And a princess. And - and I don’t think we’re addressing how significant a change this is - a pony.”

“And my brother is Shining Armor, and my best friends all have the same names as your best friends, and I just looooove doing this~” And with that, Princess Twilight turned her head and wrapped her mouth around Rainbow Dash’s cock, suddenly and swiftly. She flattened her tongue against the underside of Dash’s prick, wiggling it gently back and forth as she pushed her head down over those blue inches. The native Twilight watched with a gulp of arousal as her visiting self handled that member with an impressive deepthroat; she had no idea if it was easier for a pony or a human to deepthroat a cock, but either way it was worthy of note. Rainbow Dash groaned in sweet pleasure as the princess throated her, and threw her own voice into the mix to coax her Twilight out of her shell.

“C’mon, Twilight, join in.” She smiled, curling her fingers and beckoning her closer. “You know what my cum does to you. I bet it’d calm you right down…”

“W...Well...there’s...merit to that statement.” Twilight Sparkle finally admitted, and she began to scuttle closer. Soon she was resting on her knees beside the princess, and were it not for the native Twilight’s glasses and the fact she was still wearing her silky purple and blue blouse, it would be impossible to tell them apart from one another. Carefully Twilight moved up her hand and closed it around that of her other version’s, right where it held Dash’s cock at the base. That affection was enough for the princess to look up, smiling fondly as she pulled her mouth from Dash’s tip.

“Glad to have you join us.” The princess beamed, and pushed Dash’s length gently to the side, offering it to the other. “It’s not that awkward if we just focus on making Rainbow Dash feel good, is it?”

“No, I...I guess not.” Twilight Sparkle smiled genuinely for the first time, and gave her double a nod. With a deep breath and a building arousal she moved forward, pressing her mouth against Dash’s cock in a fashion similar to what she just enjoyed. She pulled her purple lips down that shaft to deepthroat her friend just as her royal twin did, and Rainbow Dash openly squirmed in pleasure underneath the new affections.

“Ohmigosh, you two...you suck cock in just the same way.” She moaned, her fingers tightening against the armrests of the couch. Normally she’d be grasping at hair and guiding her lover’s mouth to her shaft, but with these two? She could quite contently lean back and let them do all the work. “It’s like...blowjob stereo. Awwwwwesoooooome~”

From there, the shyer of the two Twilights started to relax considerably. What a difference the taste of Dash’s cock - and her enchanting precum - could make, for it didn’t take long before both Twilights were worshipping the blue-skinned shaft in front of them with a torrent of licks, kisses, and suckles. Princess Twilight and her nerdy counterpart dropped their faces a few inches at the same time, and while their cheeks were pressed together and their eyes transfixed on Dash, they spent a few laborious moments licking all over her sack. From time to time their tongues touched with a blush and though it made both of them whimper in naughty excitement, for the moment they stayed absolutely focused. Rainbow Dash’s cock, that blue member that had brought such joy in her dimension, deserved a reward for all it had done.

It deserved a princess...and her shy, brilliant doppelganger. Rainbow Dash’s pleasure seeped out of her in the form of a bead of precum that shimmered down the underside of her shaft, and Princess Twilight was quick to swipe her tongue straight up to taste it. The smile on her face was undeniable and pure, and she whispered eagerly a second before wrapping her mouth completely around the tip again.

“I can’t wait to see if it has the same flavor and properties as what I’m used to!” She beamed, and gave Dash a few wet, long sucks before her mouth popped off the tip once more. “Twilight, maybe next time you can visit me in Equestria, and we can run a counter experiment!”

“Uhhhhh-”

“No need to answer right now! We’ve got work to do!” This dimension’s natural Twilight Sparkle was still coming to terms with the idea of sucking cock while kneeling beside her twin, let alone the idea of doing it with four legs, hooves, and a mane. She put that thought out of mind and focused instead on the taste of Dash’s cock, especially as it was slickened with the other Twilight’s spit. It was deeply arousing just as much as it was intellectually thrilling; she had any one of a hundred questions for her twin now that they were “friends,” but for the moment their mouths were simply too busy. They took turns wrapping their lips over Dash’s shaft and sucking her down all the way to the base, and in one particularly heated moment Princess Twilight put her fist to the back of the other girl’s hair, balancing her mouth at the very top of Dash’s cock.

From there she kissed her double with that throbbing tip in between them, her tongue sweeping back and forth and her voice whimpering in a lewd sound of pure delight. The other Twilight was helpless to resist and soon found herself pushing against her humanized pony equivalent, their lips brushing back and forth and their tongues wrestling around a blue cockhead once more leaking a bit of nectar. From above Rainbow Dash watched in utter bliss, finding herself rather disappointed that she had left her cell phone in her jeans. Probably just as well...a picture like that could cause all sorts of problems if she showed it off, which she almost certainly would have. Where was Juniper Montage when she needed her?!

“That’s...That’s so...ohh Twilights…” Her knees spread and she rocked her hips forward, bucking that shaft ahead so it was caught in between the two girls’ shared lips. Soon Twilight and Twilight found a perfect place to set their mouths; each one pressing their lips in a wide kiss on either side of Dash’s shaft. It was the perfect spot for Rainbow Dash to fuck her cock into, and their tongues rolled up and down the underside to make sure she remained nice and wet. Even as the local Twilight’s glasses fogged up from the other’s breath, they were both smiling wide and ready to receive Rainbow Dash’s prize. “It’s...ohmigooooosh~”

Just as Rainbow began to squirt, Princess Twilight took the initiative to jerk her cock to the side and point it squarely at her twin’s face. Twilight Sparkle gasped and moaned as she was unexpectedly painted with cum; that throbbing tip squirting rope after rope across her glasses and down her pretty purple features. The entire time Princess Twilight held her double close with her free arm, and when it looked like Dash was nearly finished she guided the tip of that blue cock against Twilight’s mouth. Once the bookworm beauty was cleaning Dash’s still-leaking member her royal other half took to the task of cleaning her up, licking that tasty cum from Twilight’s cheeks, chin, nose, and glasses. Every lick was wide and wet, and Rainbow Dash could tell by her Twilight’s trembling lips that each one sent shockwaves of naughty pleasure through her.

“Ahhh~” For a moment Princess Twilight opened her mouth and called for attention, showing Rainbow Dash that she had filled her mouth with cum, all of it cleaned from the other girl. Her tongue rolled through the puddle of cream before she pulled at her counterpart’s hair once more, and brought her into a big, sloppy kiss that left white oozing between their lips and covering their faces. The local Twilight practically shuddered right there, and for a few seconds pushed eagerly back against her twin as the charming nature of that magical cum started to overtake her. When the two finally peeled their lips apart they made for two sides of a sticky coin; both purple beauties marked with cum, and both gazing up at Rainbow Dash with looks of abject adoration on their faces.

“Twilight?”

“Yes, Princess?”

“I...think we should…” Princess Twilight let the words slip from her lips in teasing fashion, just as she walked her fingers across Dash’s still-twitching cock. Just when Rainbow Dash was left wondering if there was more pleasure in store for her, Princess Twilight suddenly turned her head to her doppleganger and gave a wide smile. “Share notes! We should definitely share all of our research notes of this wonderful magic!”

“Ohh, I was hoping you’d say that!” The local Twilight giggled, and with cum still flavoring her lips jerked up to her feet and dashed over to the folders she had brought with her. She slid down right in front of the princess once she had collected them, ignoring the fact that they were both a sticky mess in her excitement. “I’ve been chronicling every instance of my encounter with Rainbow Dash’s magical penis, as well as the instances where I’ve been with girls using the synthetic ones. Granted, most of my research in that regard is with Sunset Shimmer, but it could still prove to be valuable data.”

“This is wonderful!” The other Twilight chirped, looking at the files with great interest. “Your graphing is meticulous and you take the same sort of margin notes as I do! Ohh, this will go so much quicker knowing we think alike!”

The two girls evolved into a state of rapid discussion, chittering back and forth even as Rainbow Dash’s still exposed, still dripping cock stood before them. Rainbow Dash was left more than just a little bewildered, watching the two Twilights go on and on even with their bellies filled with the taste of her magical cum. Finally she spoke up, though in reference to the shareds intelligence of the girls on their knees before her, she raised her hand to do so.

“-and if we were to take a test sample from each location and mix it together, would the flavor be--oh, I’m sorry. Yes, Rainbow Dash?” Princess Twilight smiled, looking up with a merry look on her face.

“Uh, not to interrupt, but…” Rainbow Dash gestured down to her cock again, and swung her hips back and forth to make it wave hello. “Didn’t you two just gulp down a big load of magical hunger cum? Usually girls are eager to give me a ride right after that!”

“Oh, we definitely feel that urge.” The local Twilight smiled, nodding seriously. “I feel it very intensely, in fact. What about you, Princess Twilight?”

“Oh, incredibly. And I’m similarly curious to feel a human cock inside of me.” The other Twilight nodded, before blushing in an almost sheepish fashion. “It’s just that this is…”

“Well, Rainbow Dash, this is…”

“SCIENCE!” The two girls said in perfect unison, and rapidly giggled as they went back to their notes. Rainbow Dash merely gave a grunt, and rested her chin on her hand while the other two went on and on.

“Hmph.” She pouted, far more than any woman that had just received a double-Twilight blowjob had any right too. “Stupid science.”

End of Chapter 17.


	18. Clash of the Twi Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like having the Twilights together. So does Dash!

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Eighteen: Clash of the Twi Twins  
-by Drace Domino

“Rainbow Daaaaaash~”

“Hmph? Mmnn…” Rainbow Dash was slow to wake up, her eyes fluttering slowly as two hands gently shook at each of her shoulders. When she finally found herself back in the waking world she greeted it with a loud yawn and a wide stretch, her legs craning out and her fingers and toes curling. When she finally had a chance to look around her cheeks went instantly dark with a heavy blush, for standing right in front of her was a pair of identical, naked Twilight Sparkles. “Uh…”

“You fell asleep while Twilight and I were discussing the science of the amulet.” One of the Twilights spoke up, her free arm looped around the waist of the other. Both girls stood in a mirrored fashion and they had stripped away any way of telling them apart; the Twilight Sparkle of that dimension had set aside her glasses, and both of them allowed their hair to flow freely down their back. Without a stitch of clothing between them it was clear just how identical they were in every way; from the dark purple nipples sticking straight out to the shaved, smooth slits that were freely exposed. The Twilight on the left smiled wide, and stretched her hand out for Rainbow Dash’s own. “Since you were so patient with us while we worked, we thought maybe you’d like to play a game with us now.”

“A game, huh?” Rainbow Dash arched an eye and smiled, her palm slipping into Twilight’s own. The purple skinned girl helped pull Dash to her feet, and as soon as she stood up both Twilights leaned in, their hands moving to pet and fondle Dash’s lap through her athletic shorts. Rainbow Dash chuckled as she let an arm loop around each girl’s waist, happily sandwiching herself between Twilight Sparkles. “Why do I think it’s going to be a guessing game?” Both of the Twilights giggled, and continued to tease their hands over her member. One was bold enough to slither down the front of Dash’s shorts so she could grab that stiffening member in her hand, and the other Twilight contented herself to stretch her palm down a little further, cradling Dash’s weighty sack through her shorts. By now both of the Twilights were kissing up and down Rainbow Dash’s throat, and one of them whispered in a lewd voice as she teased her fingers down the girl’s spine.

“Obviously neither one of us forgot how good your cum tastes.” She mused, and let her tongue slither over Dash’s throat with a slow, sweet lick. Enough to send Dash into a tiny groan of pleasure, and a rock forward with her hips so she could enjoy more of their affections. “It’s so thick...and creamy...and it was so much fun when we were kissing with a big mouthful of it…”

“...we couldn’t help but wonder what it would taste like if we licked it out of each other’s pussies.” The other Twilight finished that thought, and Rainbow Dash’s heart leapt at the thought. With a heavy blush she looked from Twilight to Twilight, trying to get a head start on figuring out which was which. Both were looking up at her with the same beautiful eyes framed by the same dark purple hair, and both girls were hiding any personality traits that might give her away. With both of them speaking in such a filthy fashion, it was hard to highlight any which one as her native friend. “How about we go upstairs to the bedroom? If you can’t tell which one of us is which by looking at us…”

“...maybe you can tell by fucking us.” And with that, the other Twilight began to walk with Rainbow Dash close behind. While the three girls moved the pair of Twilights steadily worked at Rainbow Dash's clothes; determined to strip their friend before they made their way to the stairs. Her T-shirt and athletic shorts were pulled down quickly, and by the time they started to climb their way upstairs the only clothing between the three of them was Dash’s socks and sneakers. All the while the Twilights continued to fawn over Rainbow Dash; stroking her modest blue bust and teasing her cock back and forth.

“Sunset Shimmer is going to be insanely jealous of this.” Rainbow Dash murmured, and gave an enormous grin. “Can’t wait to see the look in her eyes when I tell her.”

“She won’t be jealous for that long, Rainbow Dash.” One of them responded as they hit the top of the stairs and headed towards the bedroom door. “We already decided she’ll get the same treatment tomorrow night. The only difference is that we’ll be wearing the amulets.”

Rainbow Dash grinned at that, and her member throbbed all the harder in Twilight’s hand as they continued forward. She was naturally a bit disappointed that she wouldn’t get to tease Sunset Shimmer over getting to fuck two Twilight Sparkles at once, but the mental image of her amber skinned friend being ravaged by two purple cocks was an enjoyable one.

“Guess I’ll just have to fuck you both extra hard tonight, in that case.” Rainbow Dash smiled, slamming the door once the three of them were inside Twilight Sparkle’s bedroom. She pulled her arms around the two girls’ waists and marched for the bed, a wide smile playing on her determined features. “...just to make sure you know how to do it tomorrow night!” The other two girls giggled as they hit the mattress, and the fun between the three of them began.

\---

The warm grip of Twilight Sparkle’s pussy around Rainbow Dash’s cock was a well known element to the athletic young woman, though she had no idea if it was the Twilight she had fucked before or the pony princess from another dimension. That didn’t hinder her enjoyment; however, and Rainbow Dash pushed her hips forward with a particularly hard thrust that plunged her shaft all the way inside of the purple girl’s slit. With Twilight’s legs lifted by a firm hand around each of her ankles, Dash grinned and rocked her hips from side to side to let Twilight feel just how thick and deep she was.

“Mmm, can’t quite tell which one it is.” Rainbow Dash beamed, and her eyes flashed ahead of her with a mischievous smile. “I don’t suppose you’ll tell me if I promise to give you more cum?”

“It’s tempting, Rainbow Dash, but...ahh…” The other Twilight was blushing deeply, and for good reason - while Rainbow Dash was fucking her twin, she was straddling the girl’s face. The other Twilight Sparkle was resting just underneath her pussy, and her mouth and tongue were already fast at work in pleasuring...well...herself. The Twilight on top took a deep breath as she collected herself before moving her hands out to wrap around Dash’s shoulders, grinning as she leaned in and offered her friend a teasing whisper. “And isn’t it more fun not knowing, anyway?”

“...can’t argue with that.” Rainbow Dash beamed, and started to fuck more steadily into her current Twilight lover. The girl laying flat on the bed moaned in pleasure, her voice slightly muffled by the taste of her double’s pussy. Her hands had moved up to wrap around Twilight’s thighs and keep her firmly in place, enjoying the lewd delight of their threesome with surprising zeal. Who knew Twilight Sparkle’s pussy better than Twilight Sparkle? It was compelling to the two girls not just from an erotic angle but an analytical one - could two girls from different dimensions but with the same makeup have the same sensitive spots? They were going to find out by the time morning came, that much was sure.

“How am I?” The Twilight Sparkle on top asked Rainbow Dash, one hand moving down to brush her fingers across her twin’s clit. The moaning from underneath her came with a glorious amount of eager licking, making Twilight blush all the deeper. “Think that you’ll still have some for me when it’s my turn?”

“I’ve got plenty for you both, trust me.” Rainbow Dash smirked, slamming her hips forward once more and hilting herself in a Twilight. She pulled the girl’s legs up to drape around her shoulders, and her free hands moved to the other Twilight’s waist. She pulled her in close and offered her a wet, hungry kiss, her tongue weaving back and forth and retreating only when she needed a breath. Rainbow Dash’s brow was lined with sweat yet the girl was still confident and determined, her body a coiled muscle of pleasure ready to work all night. “Her...your pussy is great! It’s so tight...so warm...so awesome…” The Twilight Sparkle mounting the other merely blushed vibrantly at the praise, and moved her head down to kiss along Dash’s throat. The two Twilights were still doing a great job at hiding their individual personalities; masking their identities in a veil of sultry speech and mannerisms. It made it utterly impossible for poor Rainbow Dash to discern the difference, but Twilight Sparkle was right - it was far more fun not knowing.

Together the three women continued with reckless abandon, and Rainbow Dash’s hips snapped back and forth as she fucked Twilight Sparkle with all her strength. Her cock probed deep down into the teenager’s purple pussy with every thrust, and each time she rushed ahead the motion brought a wet noise into the air. The Twilight on top was desperately rocking her hips back and forth and she even pulled them up just a little; just enough for Rainbow Dash to look down and see the other Twilight’s tongue sweeping back and forth over her sopping wet entrance. Twilight Sparkle blushed, and as her fingers combed down Dash’s hair and clawed across her back, she groaned in a hungry, yearning tone.

“Fill her up, Dash...please…” Twilight Sparkle begged in a tone that was so lewd, so sensual, that it was almost hard to believe any girl named Twilight Sparkle could make it. “And while I clean it up, fuck me...as hard as you can…” From the warm grip of Twilight’s pussy to the heated breath of the other across her flesh, Rainbow Dash naturally couldn’t hold on for much longer. With sweat lining her brow and her teeth clenching in glorious pleasure the young woman finally lashed her hips forward in several short thrusts, the last of which pushed her inside Twilight Sparkle as far as she could manage. The Twilight underneath howled in joy as she was filled with cum, and it drew the three women into a shared orgasm across each of their bodies. One Twilight cumming on a spurting cock, the other cumming on her other self’s face...both of them looking deliriously happy from the lust that had overtaken them. Rainbow Dash was overflowing with lusty pride as she pulled her cock out of Twilight Sparkle, and her hands moved to take ahold of the girl in front of her and give her exactly what she wanted.

“Here you go, Twilight.” Dash beamed, spinning the other girl around and pulling her back further on the bed. “Let’s see if you feel any different!”

“Yes, yes, please Rainbow Dash, put it inside meeephh~” Her voice was muffled by the hands of her double, pulling against the back of her head and forcing her mouth down in between her thighs. Twilight Sparkle’s eyes rolled back in glee as she was given the treat of her twin’s cum-filled pussy, a copiously creamy treat that her tongue savored in wide swipes. Meanwhile the rest of her body was braced on hands and knees with her rump in the air, and Rainbow Dash stepped behind Twilight with her hand firmly wrapped about the hilt of her cock. She gazed down to witness one Twilight eating the other out, and her grin grew enormously as she lined her member forward to spear that girl at the edge of her length. For a second she was prepared to rush her still-slick member into Twilight Sparkle’s pussy, but just before she did another naughty idea flowed into her mind.

“Oh...ohh Dash, what are you doiiii--” Twilight Sparkle’s face was pushed down harder into her creamy treat, and she slurped it down readily while her ass started to stretch around the tip of Dash’s cock. Rainbow Dash grinned wide as she ushered herself inside inch by inch, moving slowly for the moment only to make sure her friend could handle her. With her hands locked around Twilight’s waist, Rainbow Dash looked at the other girl laying flat on the bed, and chuckled as she spoke.

“It’s been a while since I fucked a girl here.” It was a lie, or at least an overstatement. It was literally only a few days ago, thanks to Lyra and Bon Bon’s ravenous fucklust. “I forget how awesome it is in a totally different way. Sooooo tight…” She gasped as she hilted herself, and Twilight Sparkle moaned with cum-marked lips as she felt every inch of Dash within her. “How’s she doing at the pussy eating?”

“She’s wonderful.” The other Twilight responded, and winked to Rainbow Dash as she rolled her hips forward. She was blushing heavily from excitement and glowing in the aftermath of her recent orgasm, though still quite hungry for another. “And if you like her ass, you’ll love mine. They’re identical, after all!”

“Maybe my next stop.” Rainbow grinned in response, and started to fuck. The Twilight wrapped around her rod continued to moan desperately as she was fucked in the rear, and she stretched a hand down in between her thighs to rub her fingers over her folds. All the while she stared up at her counterpart and greedily slurped every trace of white cream she could from her pussy, hungrily diving in and lapping it up as it oozed out of those purple folds. When she was mostly finished Twilight Sparkle sat up so she could scoop her friend’s cheeks in her hands, drawing their mouths together and whispering to the assfucked Twilight with a honeyed tone.

“You better not have swallowed it all…” She whispered, just before pressing their lips together in another wet, sloppy kiss. Soon the two were making out with spots of Dash’s cum marring both of their lips, and Twilight’s rear around Dash’s cock only tightened as her slender body became overwhelmed with pleasure. Fully realizing that another orgasm was rushing upon her, Dash slammed her hips forward while moving her hands ahead to clutch both girls against her. Her head rolled back and she gave a long, low groan, once more hilting herself so she could fill Twilight Sparkle up as deeply as she could manage.

“Girls, girls, I’m...I’m ohhhhh~” Rainbow Dash shuddered; holding both Twilight Sparkles close as her cock throbbed against the tight seam of Twilight Sparkle’s ass. The oozing sensation of her cock pulsing again and again within Twilight’s rear overtook her, and she twitched in pleasure as she kissed across any bit of purple flesh that fell within her eyeline. Twilight Sparkle’s forehead, fingers, shoulders...it didn’t matter. It didn’t even matter which Twilight she kissed, so long as she could feel the other girl’s heat on her lips.

When Rainbow Dash finally pulled out, another hole in Twilight Sparkle was filled with cum, and the two Twilights looked to Rainbow Dash expectantly. Though they were both sweaty and tired - especially the recently assfucked one - they were still identical and still wearing looks of hunger in their eyes. One Twilight took the other in her arms and eased her hand down her back; moving until her fingers could slip inside of her twin’s cum-filled ass, making her stir and squirm from the sensation. Both of them set their gaze to Rainbow Dash and her still-hard cock, each wondering just what would be next.

“...heck, I really don’t know which one is which.” Rainbow Dash admitted, and shrugged. “And honestly? I don’t really care.” And with that, she dove into the pile of purple, horny flesh once more.

\---

It wasn’t until far in the morning that Rainbow Dash finally woke up, the result of a long night of amazing sex with two Twilight Sparkles. She had enjoyed every hole on each girl several times before they had finally called it a night, and she had watched Twilight cumswap with herself more times than she could count. Now in the early morning she laid flat on her back with two nerds flanking her; cuddled up on each side and looking as cute and content as ever. Rainbow Dash, wearing only her amulet, groaned from sore joints and took a deep breath of the smell of sex that still laced every inch of the room.

“...whew.” She whimpered, and looked from Twilight to Twilight. She couldn’t even get a clue when they were asleep; both of them drooled in the exact same way, making two tiny rivers along her chest. Rainbow Dash couldn’t help but laugh, her hands moving up into their hair and kissing each one on the forehead, lightly. Nothing like a friendly threesome to wind down the week, even if it could be conceivably called a twosome. Though Rainbow Dash was still a bit sore from her marathon of holes, her cock was starting to stand up straighter and straighter as the morning continued, and finally she bit down on her bottom lip as she gazed to each Twilight Sparkle in turn. “Well...between the two of you, at least one has to be down for a quickie.”

She ducked her head underneath the covers and slithered between the sheets, ready to play with matching purple pussies all over again.

End of Chapter 18.


	19. A Sunset Shimmer Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset Shimmer. Two Twilight Sparkles. That poor girl. She might have a heart attack from joy!

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Nineteen: A Sunset Shimmer Sandwich  
-by Drace Domino

“That’s it...just keep taking deep breaths. Nice and slow...that’s it.” Princess Twilight’s voice was soothing and calm as she rubbed her hand up and down Sunset Shimmer’s back. On the other side the other Twilight Sparkle sat in similar fashion, patting her girlfriend’s back and holding onto her hand. The other Twilight cooed out in a gentle tone, and pulled her fingers down the back of Sunset’s hair in a calming stroke.

“There you go, Sunset. Feeling better?” She smiled warmly, and watched as Sunset Shimmer pulled a trembling hand away from her mouth. For the past minute or so she had been breathing into a paper bag as a result of a sudden bout of hyperventilating. And the reason she had been hyperventilating, understandably so, was-

“We...all three of us…” She looked from side to side, as if double checking to make sure both Twilight Sparkles were there. “...are going to have sex?”

“Well, Sunset, if you really don’t want toooo~” Princess Twilight’s teasing voice was cut off as Sunset Shimmer leapt from the edge of the bed and twisted down to her knees, looking up at the other girls from the ground. Her body language was desperate - pleading even, and she folded her hands together as she pressed in against the legs of both Twilights. Her voice chirped out quickly and eagerly as her breathing bag was tossed aside, her eyes wide and shining as she spoke.

“No no no no, I want to, I want to!” She was practically bubbling over with glee, looking up at two nearly-mirrored girls. Both Twilight Sparkles were wearing nearly identical clothing in the form of simple blue schoolyard button-ups and a sweeping royal purple skirt. The only way to tell them apart, like usual, was that Sunset’s Twilight wore glasses and had a tendency to keep her hair in a ponytail. They were still beautiful though; still worthy of admiration from the amber skinned girl on the floor. “This...This is like a dream come true! I can’t even begin to tell you how many times I thought about doing this! I...I...I...I need my bag again!” This time, she didn’t make it to the bag before both Twilights moved a hand down and pressed against her shoulders. They kept Sunset Shimmer’s trembling body in place as they gazed down at her, and used their free arms to loop around one another’s waist. Soon Sunset’s Twilight looked at her Equestrian twin, and spoke in a tiny, slightly shy, yet still excited voice.

“Princess Twilight? I think she needs something to let her know this is real.” She beamed, and together the two girls let their hands free from Sunset Shimmer’s shoulders and move towards one another’s skirts. As they both looked down at Sunset and began to lift that royal purple fabric, Twilight Sparkle spoke once more in a sweet and loving tone. “Sunset, I just love you so much it takes two of me to show it!”

Sunset Shimmer, kneeling there with widening eyes and a tightening throat, beheld two glorious purple cocks that lifted once those skirts were pulled aside. Each one was the same lovely tone as the girl that wielded it, and each one was identical nearly down to the drop of precum glistening on the tip. The girl with yellow and red striped hair stared with the sort of reverence and awe one normally reserved for a shooting star, as if she couldn’t believe her wonderful luck.

“Well, Sunset?” Princess Twilight spoke with a smile, and wrapped her hand around the thick purple shaft of the other girl. She swung it gently from side to side, and let her thumb press down against the tip before slowly peeling up, showing how sticky that precum was. “Your girlfriend sure is nice letting me join in...she deserves a special treat.”

“Oh, but Sunset, this Twilight is royalty!” The other Twilight cooed and mirrored the motions of the other, grasping Princess Twilight’s cock and giving it a slow, sensual squeeze. “Who knows when we’ll have a princess in the bedroom again? Don’t you want to taaaaaaste her--”

Thud!

Both Twilights blinked and leaned from the edge of the bed, looking to where Sunset Shimmer was a whimpering mess laying on the ground. Princess Twilight pursed her lips together, and gave a sideways glance to her twin.

“...she fainted.” A simple and astute observation.

“...maybe we overdid it,” the other Twilight mused, before releasing her grasp from the royal girl’s shaft and snapping her fingers. “I’ve got an idea!”

\---

Sunset Shimmer’s brief bout with excited unconsciousness only lasted long enough for the two Twilights to bring her up to the bed and prepare to have some fun. While Sunset Shimmer was still a quietly whimpering mess both girls worked to undress her; stripping her out of her jacket and skirt, pulling away her bra and panties and letting her lay flat against the bed. By the time they were done they both looked over Sunset Shimmer’s naked form, and Princess Twilight let her fingers tease along the girl’s exposed belly with a gentle caress. It was all too tempting to just dive in and wake the young lady up, but before they did the two Twilights shared glances and giggles before stripping away their own clothing in the same excited fashion.

The Twilight Sparkle that was native to this dimension clearly had a surge of confidence when the princess was nearby; her typically shy and quiet personality having given way to a bolder and more dynamic hunger. Without the other Twilight nearby to share some of the sensual blame she wouldn’t have been nearly as brave enough to do the sort of things they did with Rainbow Dash and were about to do with Sunset Shimmer, and she was very thankful that her counterpart was nearby to give her that inspiration. She certainly wouldn’t have wanted to miss out on the look on Sunset’s face when she saw their dual cocks sticking straight up and waiting for her! Before long both girls were stripped down to purple flesh and a single pair of glasses shared between the two of them, and once all three young ladies were in the same nude state the two Twilights pressed in close to start stirring Sunset awake.

“Sunset…”

“Suuuunset…”

Their voices flowed to the amber skinned girl in a cute harmony, just as their hands crept down in between her thighs. Before long two sets of purple fingers were rubbing across an tender, wet hood, rolling their touch back and forth and feeling just how hot Sunset had become. As Sunset Shimmer started to squirm and slowly wake up, it was Princess Twilight that leaned in, kissed her throat for a few lingering seconds, and whispered in a growing desire.

“...wake up, Sunset...I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long, it’s not nice to make me wait anymore…”

When Sunset Shimmer’s eyes opened, she was surrounded by so many wonderful things: the presence of her girlfriend and her twin, the warmth of two fingers teasing her pussy, and the heat of their breath across her throat. She gave a moan of pleasure as she moved a hand up to brush along the cheeks of both girls, looking quite a bit more relaxed now that she had time to process what was going on.

“Twilights...this is amazing.” She purred, and nibbled her bottom lip before looking between the two. Were it not for glasses and a ponytail she wouldn’t of been able to tell which was hers, but it didn’t really matter. That night, they were both hers. “Princess, if you’ve waited this long, let’s not waste any more time!”

Sunset Shimmer was practically glowing as she pushed up against Princess Twilight, moving hands to the royal girl’s shoulders and pushing her back towards the bed. Though she was still thoroughly overwhelmed with everything that was happening she was done losing herself in the excitement - she was ready to start relishing it. Before long she was straddling Princess Twilight’s lap with a hand down to hold the girl’s purple cock, and she looked to her girlfriend with a pointed lick of her lips.

“Guess you’ll need to find somewhere else to fuck me, Twilight.” Sunset teased her girlfriend, and gave her a tiny wink. “You’re a smart girl, you’ll figure it out!”

Twilight Sparkle giggled, watching as her girlfriend glided down on the princess’ cock and started fucking a royal version of herself. It was still a bit surreal to be in these intimate positions with her counterpart, but it was also the perfect vision of bizarre delight for Twilight Sparkle to savor. No sooner did Sunset Shimmer start gliding up and down on Princess Twilight’s cock did the other Twilight move to the nearby nightstand, reaching for a tube of slick, slippery nectar that they had employed before.

“Ohh, fuck, Princess...it feels just like when Twilight wears it…” Sunset Shimmer groaned, her amber breasts bouncing up and down as she thrust steadily back and forth. That impressive length was perfectly spreading her pussy, and every time she slid up near the tip she left the shaft glistened in more of her nectar. With a heady blush and an excited smile she looked down at the other Twilight, her voice a hushed whisper as she held onto her shoulders all the tighter. “How does it feel compared to pony pussy?”

“Maybe you should visit your hometown sometime, and I’ll tell you there.” Princess Twilight winked, and gestured to something creeping just behind the other girl. “But looks like we’ve got some company~”

“Ahh!” Sunset Shimmer gasped as she felt the other Twilight descend, leaning in against her and wildly kissing at the back of her throat. The nerdy young woman had wrapped one arm around Sunset from behind to grasp and fondle her full amber breasts, while the other had lowered to smear two fingers covered in lubricant against the other girl’s tight, tender ass. Her own purple shaft was coated in it by that point and practically throbbing with desire, but she was taking her time to make sure her lover was properly prepared. “R...Really, Twilight? You’re going to fuck my ass?”

“Consider it research!” Twilight Sparkle chirped, her tongue teasing from Sunset’s collarbone to the edge of her throat. “How many Twilight Sparkles can you fit?” Even in saying that, she realized it was a shame that they only had two to test the question. Before long; however, she had pulled herself fully behind Sunset and lined her well-lubed length up to the other girl’s ass. As her hands pressed to Sunset’s hips she started to ease herself inside, and Sunset Shimmer’s eyes opened wide as her voice pierced the air around them with a thrilled, joyful cry.

How could she be any happier?! The girl she loved and her identical twin were filling her pussy and ass with their cocks, and for the moment they were both being tender and sweet. As her Twilight eased the inches steadily into her rear Sunset let herself rest atop the princess’ lap; keeping that entire length inside of her down to the very hilt. Once the other Twilight was able to join her all three women remained motionless for a bit; each of them savoring the experience and the heat between them. Both Twilights could relish in the warm, tight grip around their cocks and Sunset Shimmer could twitch and groan in glorious glee from the way they stretched her holes, plunged her depths, and filled her to a state of pure completion. Sunset Shimmer leaned back first; pulling one hand behind her to bring Twilight’s head forward so they could share a few moments of wet and hungry kissing, and then she lowered herself down to offer it to the princess all the same. Each woman took their time savoring the taste of Sunset Shimmer as they passed her back and forth between their kisses, and as time passed their momentum began to build once more. It didn’t take long before those cocks were steadily driving in and out of Sunset’s lower holes at a set pace, and the sound of flesh gently slapping to flesh filled the room around them.

“So full...I’m so full…” Sunset rocked with pleasure; her hands having by now dropped to the sheets below for fear of clawing at the princess’ shoulders too hard. Her toes curled and her heart raced as she was stuffed with their cocks, sweat lining her brow and from time to time dropping down to Princess Twilight’s face. “Sweet Celestia, this is amazing!”

“It’s just like what you said, Twilight.” Princess Twilight purred from below, her hands moving up to grope Sunset’s breasts. As those soft and squeezable tits fit neatly in her palms, she giggled at the sight of sensitive nipples peeking out from between her fingers in a desperate bid for attention. “She’s the most beautiful girl in the world when she’s wrapped around your cock!”

The knowledge that Twilight had said that - even in a confession to her counterpart - was enough to make Sunset Shimmer’s blush magnify. The knowledge that her girlfriend had such a dirty mind opened all sorts of doors for the two of them; as if they hadn’t already experienced more intimate joys than most women their age ever dreamed of. She would’ve confessed as much to Twilight if she had the voice to do so, but it was tricky to speak as her body writhed in orgasm and she pistoned herself in between two stiff, purple cocks that were still fucking so greedily into her. She tightened up, she cried out, she went white-knuckled on the sheets...and she didn’t stop fucking the two even after her climax rocked through her and ebbed. If anything, she was all the hungrier as she growled past her teeth, looking from the princess to the shy girl from Crystal Prep.

“Fuck me, Twilights...fuck me all night…” She gazed down to the princess, a few red and yellow locks dangling before her sweat-marked features. “Consider it practice for when Twilight and I visit Equestria and give you the same treatment, your highness.”

Sunset’s bout of dirty talk was all the two Twilights needed to find their peak - both for the three of hearing Sunset talk in such a fashion, and for the fantasy of what it would really be like next time they all got together. It was the Twilight wedged in Sunset’s ass that found her orgasm first, and she shuddered with pleasure as she plunged her length deep into her girlfriend’s ass, unloading a few sudden squirts of warm, sticky cum. She was bucking and trembling as she held onto Sunset Shimmer but with one lewd thought racing through her mind she suddenly pulled out, and allowed the rest of her climax to take place all across the cock of her counterpart. Princess Twilight’s shaft pulsed and throbbed as she felt the other girl’s warm seed squirt all over her; cum that was suddenly swept up and smeared by Sunset’s pussy as it rode up and down atop her. It was a sneaky way of Twilight getting her cum into her girlfriend’s pussy, a split second before the princess filled it.

That filling naturally came just shortly after, and Sunset’s eyes rolled back in her head as her pussy was flooded with the same sensation that now oozed from her tight, well-fucked ass. The soothing warmth of cream flooded inside her pussy and painted her walls, and she twitched in a spasming orgasm that left Twilight’s lap glistening with squirt. By the time all three girls had finished cumming Sunset Shimmer was leaning back into her girlfriend’s arms, and her pussy was still wrapped tight around the princess’ shaft. She was steadily leaking from both of her holes, and she reached back to bring Twilight close enough to give her a few hasty kisses across her sweet purple cheek.

“And here I thought just one of you was more than any girl could ask for.” She giggled, and nibbled on her bottom lip as she felt another surge of cum slip from her ass, oozing down her amber flesh to land on Princess Twilight’s sack. After letting loose a heated and happy breath, a wistful sight passed from her lips. “Almost makes me wish I could track down the me that should live in this dimension. Think of the fun we could have together.”

“I don’t know, Sunset. If we did that, there’d be less cock for you.” Princess Twilight grinned as she pushed herself up; moving to sit forward while still keeping her cock inside of Sunset. Once she was halfway there Sunset’s arms moved out to pull her in the rest of the way, and soon Sunset Shimmer was trapped between both beautiful purple bodies as they kissed her throat, massaged her breasts, and teased their fingers down her thighs. Princess Twilight even let her lips pass over her counterpart’s, and she gave her a mischievous wink in a promise of the fun they’d be having later that night. “I think having just the three of us here is just fine…”

“Me too.” The other Twilight whispered, and gave a long, loving lick to her girlfriend’s throat. She giggled, and as her cock twitched slowly back to life she rolled her hips forward, letting Sunset and her counterpart know that she was rapidly getting ready for another round. “...unless you don’t want to play anymore tonight, Sunset. If that’s the case I might have to go out and find the other you.”

“Oh, don’t you dare!” Sunset giggled joyfully, and twisted away from Princess Twilight as she tackled her girlfriend to the bed. The two fell flat and wrestled in naked joy, laughing and kissing as their bare bodies rubbed intimately together. Princess Twilight merely observed for the moment, watching the two girls enjoy one another’s affections, and watching as cum oozed from Sunset’s lower entrances.

It made Princess Twilight all the happier to see the two together, and it was a reminder of all the friendships she had helped to form in this new dimension. The amulet had certainly done the trick in helping the girls get all the closer! Were she still in Equestria, no doubt her flank would be glowing to signify she had done a fine friendship job.

But that night, she’d have to settle for fucking Sunset’s flank instead.

“Here I come!” Princess Twilight giggled as she joined the pile at the other edge of the bed, more than happy to be the very welcomed third wheel that night.

End of Chapter 19.


	20. Fitting Fluttershy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluttershy checks in with her dear friend Rarity for a little anal training. How cute is that yellow rump?! Not nearly as cute as it is when there's a fashionable white dong occupying it.

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter Twenty: Fitting Fluttershy  
-by Drace Domino

It had taken two weeks of preparation, but tonight was finally the night! Fluttershy was nervous beyond all measure, but she had nothing but trust for her dear friend Rarity no matter what. Still...she couldn’t help but squirm every time she thought about what was going to happen that night when Rarity, wearing a magical amulet, took the virginity of Fluttershy’s tender yellow rump.

“Mmm...there we go, dear. How does that feel?” Rarity’s voice was sweet and soft, yet still had a faint echo within the girls’ restroom at Canterlot High. As the fashionista spoke she was kneeling behind Fluttershy, who was standing with legs spread and the back of her skirt lifted up over her rear. Rarity pulled the girl’s panties aside with one hand, while the other was teasing around Fluttershy’s pucker with two digits smeared with a clear, scentless lubricant. Nearby on the floor the bottle remained uncorked, and just outside in the hallway the sound of students going to their next class carried through. “Are you ready for me to put it back in, darling?”

“Oh, uhm...I think so, Rarity.” Fluttershy whimpered, her cheeks carrying a vibrant blush as she looked over her shoulder to the kneeling beauty. Her knees shook more with every passing second, no doubt inspired by the noise from the hallway. “Please hurry up, I’m...I’m afraid we’re going to get caught…”

“Oh relax, darling, we’ve been using this restroom for two weeks without any trouble.” Rarity cooed, and moved her lubricant-slickened fingers to the plug that she had pulled from Fluttershy’s rear a few moments ago. She made sure that it was thoroughly coated in that clear lube before lifting it up by the base, and pressing the tip tenderly to the girl’s tight little rump. After pressing a fond, warm kiss to the side of Fluttershy’s flank she started to squeeze the toy inside, watching as the girl’s entrance stretched and flexed around the shape of the plug. “And I have to say, Fluttershy, I am certainly impressed! You took to this even better than Coco Pommel did! I’m such a lucky woman to have so many friends that share one of my many passions.”

“...thanks, Rarity. I’m glad it’s something we can - ohhhhh - something we can share.” Fluttershy’s smile was warm and gentle as the toy squeezed all the way inside; hilting at the round base designed to stop it from going any further. As Rarity pulled Fluttershy’s panties back into place the young lady allowed her skirt to drop once more, completely hiding the fact that she was smuggling a plug within her rear. Rarity swiftly put the bottle of lube back in her purse and soon the two girls stood at the restroom sinks; Fluttershy fidgeting as she got used to the warmth of the lube and the weight of the toy, and Rarity fixing her mascara with meticulous attention.

“So are you excited for tonight, darling?” Rarity cooed, though she didn’t pull her attention away from her reflection in the mirror. “Nine o’clock, just like we planned?”

“I’ll be there, Rarity.” Fluttershy smiled, and put a tender hand to her friend’s shoulder. It was enough for Rarity to pause primping long enough for Fluttershy to lean in and give her a friendly kiss on the cheek; a tiny show of affection for all Rarity had been doing for her. “You’re a wonderful teacher. I’m looking forward to my exam!”

“As am I, dear.” Rarity beamed, and kissed the air adjacent to Fluttershy so she didn’t smear her lipstick. “I’m positive you’ll realize it was worth all the hard work!”

 

It had been hard work, indeed. For two weeks Rarity had kept Fluttershy on a program of toys of increasing size, making the young lady keep them inside of her for increasing amounts of time. It had started off slowly with a small toy barely the size of Fluttershy’s pinky, but now the plug within her rump was noticeable not just with every step she took but as she sat down throughout her classes. Every breath made it squirm inside of her like never before, and it only fueled her desires throughout the entire day. At first she had been a little wary of letting Rarity put toys in her rump at school, but as the fashionista had proudly stated it was how she learned to take it in her rear hole. Preparation was important, after all, and Rarity wasn’t about to take any chances with giving Fluttershy more than the poor girl could handle.

When night came and the time to meet up arrived, Fluttershy arrived at Rarity’s door with the same charming little outfit she had worn throughout the day. Her innocent white panties even hid the same plug inside of her rear, though by that point it had been treated to another two rounds of lubricant to keep it smooth inside of her. She’d be a little sore in the morning for sure, but knowing that she’d wake up naked beside her friend with her tender little hole filled with addictive magical cum...well...it certainly took her worries and threw them out the window. When the door opened and Rarity appeared before her, it was clear that Fluttershy’s test was about to begin without much preamble.

“Oh hello, darling, I’m so glad you could make it!” The fashionista opened the door wearing full lingerie; purple stockings that rolled up to the center of her thighs, and a lacy black bra that lifted her breasts without actually obscuring the sight of them. Purple gloves matched her stockings and went well past her elbows, and she wore nothing at her lap to cover her well-hung length. It was sticking straight out to greet Fluttershy as the door opened, and as Rarity motioned for her friend to step inside it swayed with clear intent. “I don’t mind saying, I’ve been waiting for this for weeks!”

“Me too.” Fluttershy admitted with a blush, and scurried inside Rarity’s home with a few eager steps. She nibbled on her bottom lip as her friend drew close, and soon found Rarity’s arm around her back as she leaned in to press a long, sweeping kiss to Fluttershy’s throat. The shy young woman gasped, and her hands stretched out for dual destinations - one to caress the side of Rarity’s long white shaft, and the other to rub her fingers over the glistening amulet hanging between Rarity’s glorious cleavage. “I’m so glad Sunset and Twilight figured out how to make more of these.” She beamed, and took a deep, aroused breath as Rarity pressed in all the closer. “It’s so much nicer to have them whenever we want without waiting for Rainbow Dash to take a weekend off.”

“Oh, darling, I completely agree.” Rarity cooed, her member throbbing at the soft, sweet touch of her innocent friend. “I think she’s spending some time with Applejack tonight. There’s no way she would’ve loaned hers to us under those circumstances.” Together the two women giggled, before Rarity lowered a hand and took Fluttershy’s own. Their fingers intertwined and the fashionista began to walk, leading her friend through the living room and steadily up the stairs. “Come along, dear. I think we’ve trained your lovely posterior quite enough.”

Fluttershy, by that point a mess of excitement and nervousness, padded silently behind her friend that she trusted so much. Every step up the stairs reminded her of the toy inside of her rear, but more importantly it reminded her that very, very soon she’d be holding something so much bigger inside.

\---

Mere moments later Fluttershy was still blushing, but this time it was visible from her pretty cheeks all the way down the front of her chest. She was bracing herself on her hands and knees in the center of Rarity’s lavish bed; surrounded by silk and lace and overwhelming comfort as she presented herself with her rump lifted and her body completely bare. Rarity had taken her sweet time in undressing her friend to help ensure that Fluttershy wasn’t overwhelmed, and by the time she had finished the only thing resembling any form of clothing on the young lady was the purple circle of her plug’s base, centered squarely in between a pair of soft yellow cheeks. As Fluttershy gripped the bedsheets underneath her and squirmed in a growing state of arousal, Rarity slid between her friend and ran her smooth, well-manicured fingers across the gentle slopes of her friend’s posterior.

“Fluttershy, I’ve been so proud of you these past two weeks.” The fashionista swooned, just as one hand lowered to pinch the base of the plug between two fingers. For the moment she simply twisted it back and forth to make Fluttershy squirm, but soon she’d be pulling it free of the girl’s pucker in lieu of something more fulfilling. “I’m sure it wasn’t easy squirming your way through class every day, darling. But now that I’m sure I won’t cause you any undue distress…” And with that she began to pull, removing that toy slowly from her friend’s tight little hole. It was a slow process and Rarity watched as it happened; beaming at the sight of Fluttershy’s entrance stretching out to accommodate the toy as it was pulled free. The girl was still well-lubed when the toy was removed but Rarity was always a fan of generous proportions, and so with her free hand she tilted her bottle towards the girl’s rump and gave it a healthy squeeze.

“Ohhh…!” Fluttershy gasped, as if not already completely swimming in a state of aroused bliss. She buried her face against one of Rarity’s comfortable pillows and shuddered from excitement, her rear more ready than ever to get the reward she had worked for. As Rarity hummed a sweet tune to herself she continued slathering lubricant across Fluttershy’s hole, and made sure to give her own throbbing length a healthy dollop as well. Once she was sure everything was perfect she tossed the bottle to the side, and Fluttershy finally spoke up as she felt Rarity take her hips and prepare to enter. “R...Rarity? Please...be gentle?”

“Darling, there’s nothing I care more about than your comfort right now.” Rarity cooed, and smoothed her fingers down the back of Fluttershy’s pink hair. Her voice was comforting and soothing even as she pushed the tip of her impressive white cock to the girl’s opening, ready to squeeze herself inside. Before she did so; however, she leaned forward close enough that her lace-covered breasts pressed to Fluttershy’s back and her lips could move to the edge of her ear. After a tiny kiss she started to roll forward, her tip pressing inside just as her words struck the other girl’s senses. “If it starts to hurt, tell me, dear. But otherwise...enjoy.”

Fluttershy, a little bundle of aroused nerves, merely squeaked and buried her head in the pillow as Rarity began to claim her ass. It became apparent quite quickly that that all of the hard work they had done had paid off; Rarity’s length was enough to make most women whimper at the idea of putting it in any of their holes, and yet as the inches slowly passed into Fluttershy’s ass the timid young woman gave little more than a joyful groan. The discomfort that she felt was nothing compared to the pleasure that started to creep through her, and as Rarity tenderly rolled forward she made sure to continue praising her friend in order to make the experience as pleasant as she could.

“There we go, darling, you’re doing marvelously…” She moaned, her member throbbing against the tight walls surrounding her from every angle. She rolled forward until she had every inch of her trapped within Fluttershy’s ass, and was deeply impressed that her friend gave little more than an excited gasp and even the faint hint of a joyful giggle. With her length filling the timid thing’s rear she pressed another kiss to the back of Fluttershy’s head, and whispered anew as she began to pull her hips back. “Rainbow Dash was the first to ever go inside my ass, you know, during her birthday party. I’m glad I had trained so much on my own - I don’t need to tell you how dreadfully rough she can be!”

“We...we sure were all surprised when you told her to put it there.” Fluttershy reminisced, looking over her shoulder with a lovely glow to her cheeks. The memory was a sweet one for sure; the night that the amulet had first entered their lives. “Do you think I could handle Rainbow Dash back there?”

“Well...perhaps after a few more weeks of training, darling.” Rarity grinned, slowly pulling her hips back until her tip was cresting at Fluttershy’s ass, and then pushing back in once more. She planted herself down to the base again, and shuddered as every inch was gripped in that wonderfully tight entrance while her sack nestled against Fluttershy’s pussy. She offered the young woman a giggle, and blew a kiss to her before continuing. “Let’s keep your adorable posterior a secret treat for your good friend Rarity for now, hmm?” Fluttershy, more than happy to oblige, giggled and gave her friend a wide, smiling nod.

From there, Rarity continued to take her friend’s backside virginity with slow motions and careful patience. She continued with her policy of making sure that she never gave Fluttershy more than she could handle, and when she picked up the pace she only did it when she was absolutely positive Fluttershy was ready. More than a few times during the steady thrusting and throbbing pleasure between them Rarity even reached out to grab the lubricant once more, squirting a dose over the top of her shaft just as it disappeared inside of Fluttershy again. The entire time she fawned over her friend, stroked her rump and teased fingers down the outsides of her thighs and spoke in sweet and glorious tones about how beautiful she was and how well she handled that member. Flattery for sure, but never anything that wasn’t one hundred percent true.

By the time Fluttershy had her first orgasm with Rarity’s shaft inside her ass, it was well into their session and Rarity had gotten a little more bold. She had scooped one of her hands through the back of Fluttershy’s hair to grab a big pink ponytail in her fingers and gently lift the girl’s head up until Fluttershy was bracing herself on her palms. It wasn’t enough to abuse or debase her friend, but was certainly enough of a hold to help her stay aloft and keep her blushing cheeks out of the pillows. As she held Fluttershy’s ponytail she slid her other hand around Fluttershy’s waist and down to her pussy, where she was lightly toying with the girl’s clit even as she claimed her rear.

It was slow, it was patient, and it was romantic only in the way of two dear, dear friends enjoying an intimate evening together. It was all too easy for Fluttershy to feel the rush of her climax as Rarity plunged her depths, and she came in sweet and soft fashion with gasps rather than screams and shudders rather than squirts. She tensed up and whimpered the entire time as Rarity kissed across the back of her throat, and just as she was nearing the end of her peak Rarity had managed to find her own. All of that slow pressure wrapped across her length and giving it such a tight ride was bound to lead to her peak sooner or later, and when she found it she made sure to squeeze in as tight as she could for Fluttershy to enjoy it.

If there was one thing Rarity knew well it was the overwhelming pleasure of a girl’s first creampie in her tender, well-fucked ass.

“Oh...ohhh...R...Rari...Rariii~” Fluttershy wasn’t able to finish her thought, and she fell into another unexpected orgasm as the warm squirt of magical cum started to flood her rear. Even though she was still sensitive and raw from the one that took place seconds earlier, once more she felt her knees lock and her muscles tense, a warm joy rushing from her core. She spasmed briefly as Rarity’s cock finished unloading inside of her, and once they were done the fashionista kissed the back of Fluttershy’s head and whispered in a friendly, doting tone.

“How are you, darling?” She mused, a hand moving up to sweep sweat-licked locks of hair away from Fluttershy’s face. She didn’t pull her member free just yet, quite content to let her member bathe in the warm cum that she had filled Fluttershy’s rear with. Pulling it out before she had time to properly enjoy that beautiful moment sounded downright dreadful! “Do you think you see what I enjoy so much about it?”

Fluttershy, still catching her breath and coming down from her climax, nodded. She balanced herself on one hand as she moved down between her thighs, taking Rarity’s wrist and guiding the fashionista’s fingers forward. Silently she suckled on the girl’s white digits; cleaning the nectar that she had coated them with during her dual orgasms. For the moment both girls were quiet and fully leaning into the affection and tenderness between them; savoring their friendship just as they savored the warm combination of flesh and cream within her ass. Finally, as Fluttershy pulled Rarity’s fingers from her lips, she looked over her shoulder and gave her friend a charming, wide smile.

“Let’s...try it again.” She giggled, and bit down on her bottom lip in timid fashion before offering as a naughty suggestion. “And maybe this time, I can be on top?”

Rarity beamed, and gave her friend a proud kiss atop her sweet, smiling lips. Apparently she was a great teacher, because her student was so very willing to learn!

End of Chapter 20.


	21. A Relaxing Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack and Rainbow Dash spend a friendly night together giving each other friendly handjobs! So friendly!

A Little Dash Will Do  
Chapter 21: A Relaxing Friday Night  
-by Drace Domino

As the credits rolled on the big screen TV in Rainbow Dash’s living room, both her and Applejack were laying back in the couch with content looks on their faces. With a few empty cans of soda and a half-eaten apple pie laying on the nearby coffee table, it was clear that the two teenage girls had just enjoyed a late night movie binge and were unwinding from a long week at school. As Rainbow Dash looked over at Applejack, sitting only a few inches away from her on the couch, the athlete gave a bright and cheerful smile to her friend as she elbowed her in the waist.

“What did I tell ya?” She beamed, and gestured to the TV’s scrolling credits. “The Daring Do animated movie was great! It was way closer to the source material than the live action, and we didn’t even have to solve any mysteries to enjoy it!”

“Well, I do like that this time around we didn’t get wrapped up in any chaos.” Applejack chuckled, remembering briefly the first time their group had met the then-sinister Juniper Montage. She stretched out slowly; her arms reaching out wide to both sides as she stifled a yawn. The movie had been a lot longer than she had expected, and the sugar from the soda and the pie could only go so far. “Well, I should probably be headin’ on home, Rainbow Dash. Plenty of work to do in the mornin’, I don’t get to rest on my rump like the rest of you durin’ the weekend.” As she started to stand up from her spot on the couch Rainbow Dash was quick to reach out for her friend, snagging a hand around Applejack’s wrist and halting her movement. When Applejack gazed down Rainbow Dash flashed a mischievous smile, and wiggled her brow at her friend in a coy, teasing fashion.

“C’mon, AJ, you don’t have to go just yet! The night’s still young!” The fact that the only light in the living room was that coming from the TV screen’s scrolling credits, and the sound of distant crickets from outside seemed to suggest otherwise. “My parents went to bed two hours ago, I was thinking maybe we could...y’know…” With the same mischievous look on her face Rainbow Dash fished a hand into one of her pockets, pulling out her amulet and flashing it to Applejack like it was a policeman’s badge. “Whaddya say? Wanna have a little fun…?”

“Now, Rainbow Dash, when you asked me over you promised me you weren’t gonna try nothin’ funny!” Applejack gave a serious glare to her friend, and pulled her wrist from the other girl’s grip. Her arms folded across her chest and she tried to look as obstinate as possible, clucking her tongue and shaking her head in dismissive fashion. “An’ here we are after a nice friendly evenin’, and you’re trying to come at me like the biggest stud in the pen!” Applejack was set to keep her serious and stern expression plastered all over her face, until Rainbow Dash pointed to a tiny bulge to the side of Applejack’s tight-fitting jeans. Not the typical bulge that she had come to know, but one that was telling nonetheless.

“...isn’t that your amulet in your pocket?”

“Oh...uh...I must’ve, uh…” Applejack’s cheeks immediately went dark, and she slid her hand into her pocket only to pull out her own sculpted amulet. It was styled as a shining red apple, and just like all the others crafted by Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer, it had the ability to give her a magical length with wonderfully addictive cum. Applejack fidgeted a little underneath her friend’s scrutiny, before gazing through the darkness to the distant stairs leading up to the second story of the house. “I dunno, Rainbow Dash. Your folks were nice enough to have me over for dinner, seems like I’d be a bad guest if I was havin’ sex with their daughter while they were asleep.”

“See, I’d make the argument that you’re a bad guest if you don’t.” Rainbow Dash grinned as she slipped her own amulet over her head, and sighed contently as its magic took effect. The athletic shorts that were already so tight across her lap grew even tighter, and her length appeared against the fabric in a noticeable outline. Rainbow Dash wasn’t shy about lowering one of her hands to gently rub up and down the bulge, grinning as she watched Applejack trace the motions with her eyes. “C’mon, AJ, it won’t take long!”

The look on Applejack’s face made it clear that she deeply wanted to take Rainbow Dash up on her offer. The blush on her cheeks and the nibbling of her lower lip were a perfect compliment to the fact she wasn’t able to peel her eyes away from Dash’s bulge. She even found her hand slowly moving up, ready to slip her own amulet on to have a bit of fun. The living room by that point was almost completely dark as the movie credits stopped, and the place was still and silent save for the distant noises of the wildlife outside. It certainly seemed like the perfect time for two horny young women to indulge themselves.

“Aw...darnit, Rainbow Dash, you win.” Applejack sighed, and draped her amulet over her head. Her own body shifted in much the same fashion; a bulge appearing at the front of her jeans as she padded back towards the couch. Just before she sat down, though, she pointed at Rainbow Dash and spoke in a no-nonsense fashion. “But I ain’t lookin’ to give your ma a heart attack. So just handjobs, it’ll be easier to hide it if we hear her comin’ downstairs.”

“I’ll take it!” Rainbow Dash giggled as she scooted over on the couch, making room for her farming friend. Before long Applejack had crashed down right alongside her, and the two girls were each moving to their own laps to unzip jeans and tug aside athletic shorts. Eager to expose themselves, they shared a playful smile as they prepared for a session of friendly, naughty fun.

After Applejack unzipped her jeans and pulled her newly-formed member out, she slipped one of her strong arms around Dash’s shoulders to pull her friend a little closer. With both girls squeezed in tight, Applejack let her other hand move to wrap around her own shaft and give it a slow, steady squeeze. Her eyes were transfixed on Rainbow Dash’s lap where her friend was mirroring the same process, slipping her blue length out of her athletic shorts and letting the warm air of the living room hit it. For a moment the two girls simply admired the sight of each other’s stiff cocks as they stuck out from the front of their pants, each one thick and long and glistening with arousal. When Rainbow Dash held hers at the base and swung it from side to side it slapped against Applejack’s own, and the two giggled from the sight of their swaying lengths.

“Hey, stay on yer own side, Rainbow Dash.” Applejack chided her friend, but swung her cock right back towards Dash to knock her into place. As those two thick lengths swatted back and forth each girl gave a sigh of arousal, and their lengths plumped even further under the playful, carefree attention. It might not have been how Applejack expected the evening to end, but there was a certain friendly charm to two friends sitting close and content with their cocks exposed and the atmosphere warm and relaxed. Finally Applejack released her own shaft so she could slip her hand just a few inches over, prying that blue member away from Rainbow Dash’s fingers so she could help her out. Once her fingers were drawn tight about Dash’s cock the athlete gave a satisfied sigh and leaned back, rolling her hips up into Applejack’s grip and practically melting into the couch.

“Whew, Applejack, this is just what I needed…” Rainbow Dash purred, her hands laying at her sides as her member throbbed within her friend’s warm palm. “Been a long week. Heck, I don’t even know if I woulda had the strength to do more than this today, those freaking Shadowbolts are wearing me out.” She paused briefly, and gave a scandalous glance over to her cell phone, which had buzzed seven times during the movie. “...and Lyra and Bon Bon won’t stop texting me pictures of each other.”

“Well, Rainbow Dash, ya ain’t got no one to blame but yourself.” Applejack remarked simply, pumping her hand slowly up and down on her friend’s steadily throbbing length. She paused only long enough to spit into her hand and slather it around on Dash’s cock, doing so in a way that was clearly more utilitarian than alluring. Applejack wasn’t trying to be sexy - she was simply trying to get her friend off. “Yer the one that decided it’d be fun to just go an’ fuck everything that moves. Can’t blame them for wanting more and more, especially with how the cum tastes. It’s more addictive than Sweet Apple Acres’ cider!”

“...well, let’s not go crazy.” Rainbow Dash giggled, and continued gently lifting her hips to match the slow and friendly handjob. Finally she decided to stop being selfish and reached over to reciprocate the kindness, letting her fingers pull around Applejack’s cock and squeezing her slowly and affectionately. After that first squeeze her handjob was markedly faster than the one she was receiving; her own style was true to her fast-living personality. Short, quick jerks from the wrist as opposed to Applejack’s slow and labored approach that used the cowgirl’s entire arm. “And don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind it! Just nice to slow down for an evening and watch a movie. Glad you could join me.”

“Heh, I’m glad, too.” Applejack beamed, looking to her friend with a kind smile framed by her flowing hair. Her free arm tightened about her friend’s shoulders long enough for her to reach over and give Rainbow Dash a kiss; though it was of the friendly variety squarely on her cheeks. The two friends had plenty of intimate fun together, but their playtime tended to be casual rather than romantic, fully embracing what it meant to be friends with benefits. Even now the handjobs that were being shared were well-practiced motions they had done for each other in the past, though Applejack had to admit it was a little strange doing it in Dash’s living room rather than the parking lot at school. “How you comin’ along, Dash? Think you’re gonna pop soon?”

“Mmm...I dunno, AJ, I kind of just like the idea of sitting here and enjoying it.” Rainbow Dash giggled, and even moved her free hand to Applejack’s own. She forced the already slow handjob to drop in speed even further, making Applejack pump her fist down to the base and hold it while the tip stuck straight up, throbbing and wet. While still holding Applejack’s fist on her shaft she leaned her head forward and pursed her lips, spitting a long, wet thread down onto the tip. Once she had added that bit of lubrication she let Applejack keep the pace once more, pulling her hand back and tucking it behind her head. All while her own kept pumping her friend, of course. “How about you? You’re feeling pretty hard, I bet I’ll make you cum any second now.”

“Rainbow Dash, I am not gonna let you turn this into a competition.” Applejack scowled, glaring at her friend with a stern glance. “You know how we get. Next thing you know we’ll be tearin’ up the kitchen and makin’ enough noise that even your neighbors come to see what all the commotion is about.” She gave a tiny snort, before adding as a tiny afterthought. “And for your information, no, I ain’t close yet.”

“Good.” Rainbow Dash chirped, before leaning in and whispering to her friend’s ear. Her voice was quick and teasing, and as she spoke her hand tightened on Applejack’s cock in a tender squeeze to accent her impending desire. “Because if I cum first, I’m gonna do it alllllll over your cock.”

Applejack blushed enormously at the idea, and didn’t quite have a response for it. She opened up her mouth several times to refute Rainbow Dash’s claim as if it were some personal violation, but ultimately she came to one simple decision: that sounded like a right good time to her. Finally she chuckled, and resolved herself to keep her arousal in check so it didn’t get out of control.

“Well then, I guess I better stop moseyin’ and drive this cattle herd home.” She chuckled, and pulled her other arm up and away from Dash’s shoulders. She spit into her free palm as it made its way down to Dash’s length, and soon Rainbow was given the double-fisted treatment from one of her best friends. Applejack interlocked her fingers and held Dash tight on both sides, smirking as she began to pump in quick but firm motions that filled the room with a faint slapping noise. At the new sensation Rainbow Dash groaned and trembled underneath her friend’s grip, her own palm slipping away from Applejack’s cock so she could properly tuck her hands behind her head. She’d be selfish for now and make it up to Applejack in a few minutes.

“Ohh, that’s the stuff, AJ…” Rainbow Dash whispered, and bumped her hips up, lifting from the couch and falling back again with tiny thudding noises. A light line of sweat appeared at her brow as she kept fucking her friend’s palms, and goosebumps lined her body and shivered down her calves. “Almost there, almost…” To help guide her friend along Applejack once more spit on the cockhead peeking out from in between her palms, and her pace quickened and quickened to the point where the room was filled with the sound of rapidly moving flesh on flesh. Rainbow Dash spread her legs as best as she was able right before the moment began to overtake her, and when she felt her cock throb and surge with aroused delight she suddenly bucked forward and let her own hand drop to her shaft. “Heeeeere…!”

She pushed Applejack’s hands away so she could take the reins, and she held her cock in a tight fist as she pointed it squarely at Applejack’s. Rope after rope of sticky cum erupted from her tip and painted her friend’s shaft; splashing across the throbbing head, layering down her shaft, and even coating her sack. Applejack was caught up in the moment just as easily and she didn’t waste any time; moving her own spit covered hand to her cock and letting Dash’s cum layer over her fingers while she jerked herself. Together the two girls faced each other while Dash emptied her length with thrashing thrusts into her own palm, and more and more she squirted her goo across Applejack’s impressive length. It was the perfect warm lubricant for the cowgirl and Applejack groaned in pleasure as she was painted; the only shame was that there wasn’t a third girl nearby to clean it off for her. She pounded her length faster and faster and filled the room with a wet sound, her muscles tightening as she felt her peak get closer and closer.

The sudden sound of footsteps - and the creak of the stairs - sent a shock through both girls. Rainbow Dash’s eyes went wide as she scrambled to tuck herself back in, and she hissed at Applejack in an urgent but quiet voice as she looked over to the distant stairs.

“Appleack! I think my Mom’s coming!”

“She’s...she’s not the only one…!” Applejack whimpered, realizing just how dire the situation had suddenly become. There was no stopping her orgasm now, and there wasn’t enough time to rush outside. She had to think fast before she made a massive mess all over the floor, and her eyes darted to the coffee table. The empty can of soda? Not nearly big enough! The Blu-Ray case? It was a rental! Her own cowgirl hat?! Absolutely not! Suddenly, and with no other options, Applejack snagged the nearby half-eaten apple pie by its tin and pulled it towards her lap.

“Yaaaaaaawn, coming downstairs, girls.” The sweet and friendly voice of Windy Whistles finally came from above, clearly announcing herself for the two teenage girls downstairs. “If you’re smoking, better put those cigarettes out now!” Windy Whistles was a good mom; a fun mom. She knew teenagers needed time away from supervision, but she had no idea that downstairs her daughter’s best friend was cumming all over a pie. Applejack couldn’t seem to stop squirting and she layered the thing with a glaze of white, all while Rainbow Dash called back to her mom in a voice that made it crystal clear how nervous she was.

“Oh, uhhhh you got us, Mom!” She chuckled awkwardly, and tensed up even more as she saw the edge of her mother’s sleeping robe appear within her line of fire. “Just finished up the movie, and AJ is gonna go home soon!”

“Good, good, hope you girls had fun.” By the time Windy Whistles made her way to the base of the stairs, both Applejack and Rainbow Dash were sitting in the dark side-by-side, a not-so-innocent look on their faces. Thankfully Applejack had managed to tuck her cock back into her jeans before tossing the half-eaten pie back on the coffee table, now with a liberal coating of her cream. Windy Whistles paused at the base of the stairs, gave the two a look, and arched a brow before pointing to the obviously suspicious scene. “...you girls weren’t doing anything too bad, were you?”

“Sheeeeesh, Mom, of course not!” Rainbow Dash blurted out, once more proving what a bad liar she was. “What could we be doing, seriously?!”

“We weren’t up to nothin’, ma’am, I swear.” Applejack typically hated lying, but it was a much better option than “Your daughter and I were jerking off each other’s magical girlcocks.” Windy Whistles still gave the two a curious look, but moved past them without comment. As she made her way to the kitchen Rainbow Dash and Applejack exchanged exhausted glances, and the typical playful smiles teenagers wore when they were sure they got away with something. Their victory was short-lived as Windy Whistles walked back from the kitchen with a glass of water, and moved a hand down to the coffee table as she passed.

“Mom’s claiming the rest of the pie. My house, no backsies.” She chuckled, and scooped up the apple pie tin while walking past a suddenly mortified-looking Dash and Applejack. “Ohh, and there’s icing on it, too! Night, girls!”

As she smoothly padded her way back to the stairs the two girls looked to each other, silently vowing to keep it in the parking lot from now on.

End of Chapter 21.

**Author's Note:**

> Rainbow "Big Dong" Dash is the best Dash. Hope you liked it!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
